From This Moment
by YooHyeSu
Summary: Leo and Luke Croft are brother and sister who were orphaned due to a car accident involving their mother and lung cancer which involved their father. This story is mainly for Leo, who is trying to find her way to a better start on her new life at Bullworth. Involves: OC/major characters. Will be rated M for lemons/gore. Rated M now(Ch4) Is it not obvious who's in the cover photo?
1. Ch 1 :: Where it all begins

Chapter 1 :: Where it all begins…

* * *

It was a rainy day in Australia; more so rainy than other days in the past. The clouds looked dark gray, rain was pouring from the sky as if it was flooding, and in a car there were three passengers driving home. The first was a mother, she was of Native American descent with jade green eyes and dark hair, and she was the driver. Second, in the back of the car, a young boy, a very playful, very charismatic child, with beige brown hair and walnut highlights, and light blue eyes he obtained from his half Asian, half European father, he continued to fiddle around with his seatbelt pulling at it and letting it snap back to his chest as the car would go over the many bumps of the road. Lastly, a teenage girl, about the age of a second year, high school student, she had long, brown hair with a tint of red, and the same eyes as her mother, she sat next to her brother.

"Hey Leo," her mother muttered to her daughter as she was deep in thought every so often glancing at her daughter in the car's mirror, "how would you like to attend Bullworth Academy? Your uncle works there, you might be given some great opportunities…"

"Mother, I don't want to leave you here – not like this." Leo begged as she shook her head, eyes full of tears.

"Darling, it will only be for three more years. You've already gotten past freshman year, and I'm sure my cousin would love to see you." Her mother responded after she broke from her trance.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

The two exchanged in conversation and then it all went silent…

Screams and sirens were heard throughout the commotion of that day as a large truck had rammed into their vehicle and tossed it to the side of the intersection, unable to stop due to the decreased friction caused by the storm and two siblings were left without a mother, without a father, without the life they had once known.

* * *

Shake. Shake.

"Leo, wake up," said a young boy, "wake up, uncle's here!"

I shook my head and rubbed my face into my pillow, then I got up and smiled at my younger brother. "You sure seem excited today Luke."

"I am, I am! Uncle said we'd be great additions to his school! And, I get to play with Pedro some more!" Luke happily jumped on my bed as I smiled at him.

"Okay, go get ready Luke. I'll be down stairs in a bit." I say as I toss off my sheets, turn to him and head for the lav*.

Quickly, he jumps off and rushes to his dresser to rummage for his remaining belongings and packs them in a luggage. As I turn away, I continue towards the door and lock it behind me. I look in the mirror and I see my mothers' face. I have her eyes, her nose, her lips…the only thing that came from my dad was his chin and hair. It's been 3 years since my father passed away from lung cancer, and a year since my mother had died in the car crash, her body shielded mine and my brother so we would not get crushed under the impact. I still have nightmares of that day, up 'til now. Since then, we were sent to an orphanage somewhere in America to be close to our uncle's place until our school paperwork had been handed in. Actually, my uncle is the school's principal. I believe they call him, 'Dr. Crabblesnitch', he's my mother's cousin and they were very close. He runs the school called Bullworth Academy, where he and his secretary, Ms. Danvers, watch over the staff and students with a firm grip. We're not allowed to live with him because of student-staff relationship restrictions and also, the parents of the students feel that there may be some nepotism involved in our school lives, so it would be best to limit the time we see him only to when we attend school.

Uncle set up a place for me and Luke to live, up in Bullworth Vale near a park which had been spray-painted, vandalized and ruined due to the antics from the previous school year. He didn't go into detail on how it all happened, I just know whatever it was, wasn't good. Luke was so happy to be able to play at the park everyday when we started living there, he even made a friend named Pedro De La Hoya, he also attended Bullworth. Things seemed to be looking up for him, as for me, I thought they were until I started my first day at the academy.

* * *

Out of sympathy for our loss and excitement for our arrival, our Uncle drove us to school just that one morning and outside the gates stood Ms. Danvers. She was quite a tall lady, slender even, with a bobbed, old-fashioned hair cut that seemed quite unrealistic due to the amount of volume it had.

"Leo. Luke." She addressed us both with somewhat less than enthusiastic drawn out tone , "Welcome to Bullworth Academy. I see you came here with your Uncle." She then smiled as she saw uncle wave as he drove his car into the faculty parking lot.

"You two _will_ stay out of trouble, yes? Well? Off you go." She eyes us up and down for any blemishes in our uniforms that were slightly altered since the former year. When she couldn't find any serious flaws, she shooed us away as uncle made his way back to her and they started conversing.

I wore a white blouse with a tie, black suspenders, and a teal (more green) plaid skirt. Luke on the other hand wore a blue Bullworth sweater vest with a crest in the upper right hand corner and tan slacks. We made our way through the gates as fast as possible.

"That lady scares me Leo," Luke said as he followed closely behind me while we walked towards the main building, "I'm gonna look for Pedro!"

"Alright, take care," I said as I waved him off with a light-hearted smile, "see you at home!~"

He nods and runs towards a building labeled, 'BOYS DORM'. As I make my way closer towards the main building, I feel something up my skirt. I hurriedly turn and raise my hand about to slap the person who violated my personal space and me, but he retorts.

"Whoa there," he backs up, "nice ass, actually, you got a nice rack too. My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Hopkins."

I blush a bright rose color when I see the face of this pervert. I wanted to slap him, I really did, but I held in the urge and gave him a slight grimace and said, "Nice to meet you Jimmy, but if your hands ever touch me again, I will make sure that those hands will never touch anything again."

I walk up the remaining steps and hear cat-calls, laughter, "oohs" and Jimmy say, "Some girls are so touchy."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I had two classes during the day, English and Art. My English teacher Mr. Galloway seemed like he was getting over a hangover and the art teacher Ms. Phillips left in the middle of the class to check up on him, the entire day I felt like I was being self-taught. I made a friend though, her name is Pinky, seems nice, a bit shallow, but nice. She told me all about how she was getting betrothed to her cousin Derby. You know, I didn't know first cousin marriages were legal, but I'm rather glad my mother wasn't **that** close to uncle. I wonder what Derby looks like. Also, I passed by the Auto-shop on my way home and saw this clique called, 'Greasers' – weird name, right? There was also a very timid boy named Peter Kowalski who sat next to me and Pinky in art class. I think he's friends with this pervert named Jimmy Hopkins. He's a junior like me and so is this weird guy named Gary Smith (I met him in the lunch room), though I have to admit he's kind of cute!~ Oh well, I guess this is where it all begins… From this moment, I will restart my life with a new beginning._

* * *

*Lav = Lavatory (restroom, bathroom)

A/N: his is my first fanfic, so please review kindly, also, I don't know who Leo will end up with, but I drew a picture of her. Check it out!

I don't know if you'll find it, but look up leo-croft on tumblr.

I _want_ her to be with someone like Johnny, Derby, or Gary, no idea who, but there will be a love tri…..square? Help me decide in the reviews!


	2. Ch 2 :: Keeping a promise 'til the end

Chapter 2 :: Keeping a promise 'til the end

* * *

"_Leo, remember, always take care of your brother. I don't know what we'd do without you, you're so responsible and trustworthy. You make me and your mother proud. We love you Leo, remember that." _

I hear my papa's voice in my head all the time. He was strong while he tried to fight his cancer, but he wasn't strong enough. Papa, why did you have to smoke so much when we were little. I knew you often stepped out of the house to do it, but couldn't you stop while Luke and I were suffering as we watched from the glass door…

* * *

"Leo. Leo… Wake up, we're gonna be late!" Luke yelled from the hallway on the second floor.

My room was next to his. He had barely woke up when it was already 8:50 AM. As I noticed the time, I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush my hair. I never realized how long it was – almost long enough to cover my chest. I took a quick shower and had gotten ready. Hmm… 9:10 It took me twenty minutes to get ready, I'm getting faster at this. I look from the hallway to the downstairs, I hear Luke eating cereal as his spoon clanks against the bowl.

As Luke got done with his breakfast, I hear the door open and close. He probably left on his bike.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late." I say as I quickly grab snacks from the pantry and head out the door. To my surprise, there was a long white limo outside in the street in front of my house. Someone rolls down one of the windows.

"Hey! C'mon, or you'll be late!" I barely see her, but I know it's Pinky. I run towards the limo and the door is opened for me by the driver, he closes it and runs back to his seat and drives off. In the back, where I sat with Pinky, I see a few boys, two really catch my eye. I see an attractive tall boy, sitting next to an equally attractive, if not more, blonde boy sitting next to Pinky. They each take turns introducing themselves and giving me stares or winces as if trying to see if I'd be set on fire.

"So, who is your father?" Bif asked, Pinky then shooting him a glare.

"I don't think that's important Bif." She replied nudging him, then looking at me concerned.

"It's alright," I sighed, each of them taking notice of my Aussie accent, "his name is Olivier Croft, he was an archaeologist."

"Was?" Gord looked at me, eyes wide. "Wait, I think I've read somewhere, wasn't he a billionaire due to his research?"

"Yes, he was." I calmly spoke, averting my eyes and looking out the tinted window.

"You're right", said Justin, "but didn't he die awhile back due to lung cancer, leaving his wife and children with his fortune?"

I sat silent for awhile, looking down at my hands in my lap. "...Just his children, my mother has passed away as well…"

They all looked remorseful, but at the same time guilty as Justin started shrinking back in his seat.

"…I had no idea", Pinky said wrinkling her eye brows and holding my hands while looking up into my face, "you told me yesterday about how your father was 'gone' but I didn't know what you meant."

Derby perked up and gestured for his cousin to release me and sit back. He looked at me and I blushed.

"You aren't just any pauper then, in fact, you're not quite a pauper at all. Join us at Harrington House, we can arrange for a new uniform courtesy of my father and Aquaberry."

"I can't", I gave him a slightly worried look, "I don't want to trouble you."

Even though he shrugged it off as if saying it was no trouble at all, it made me feel uneasy. I didn't like being affiliated with cliques. Even if Derby was just as handsome as Pinky described, I couldn't let myself fall for him. This was my friend's cousin, her soon-to-be husband. He stared at me with his almost amber eyes as I found myself blushing in front of him. Even though I couldn't see it since I turned away, I heard Bif whisper to him that Derby was blushing as well.

* * *

I forgot to ask them how they knew where I lived. I suppose it didn't matter now. We approached the school with eight minutes to spare before class and I sprinted there as quickly as possible. I went through music class like a breeze. Miss Peters, the music teacher, commended me on my piano playing while Jimmy played the drum set. I didn't like having class with him, but he was good at playing the drums. Next, I had PE, the teacher didn't seem to be in the area.

"Looks like the new coach got lost!" Exclaimed a jock.

"As if, he's been late like every day since he got here last year." Scoffed a girl wearing a cheerleader uniform, I think someone said her name was Mandy.

I walked towards them in my old cheer shorts and cropped top from the girl's locker room. "Hi, I'm Leo."

I sort of seemed timid because I felt totally left out aside from a redhead and Pinky, both wearing cheerleader uniforms as well.

"Who are you? You seem new here." Asked a jock with brown hair, wearing his football jersey. On the back, it read Thompson.

"I am new", I reluctantly step back, "What's your names?"

"I'm the quarterback Ted – "

"He's the quarterback, Ted." Replied a large male with dark brown skin and black hair combed back wearing a jersey with West printed on the back.

"I'll give you a rundown of who's who", said Mandy, "This big guy is Damon, and the guy he was repeating is Ted, Kirby to his left, Christy over by Pinky. Casey is the one wearing a baseball cap over by the gym entrance, and you won't be seeing these two here, but there is also Bo and Luis, they have Gym later. I'm Mandy by the way; looks like you're cut out to join the team." She said as I looked around at everyone smiling and some whistling, others waving.

"Oh, I don't think I want to join the jocks." I said meekly.

"No, she's talking about the cheerleaders silly. It's either you join us, or you join Beatrice over there in the stands." Christy says pointing to a girl with thick-rimmed glasses, blonde hair and a bow in the middle of the large bump of voluminous hair on her head.

"I don't recommend joining her." Mandy said sneering. "She'll be playing dodge ball with some guys later."

I look around the gym and notice that these really buff looking guys are hopefully not the ones Mandy is referring to. I see more nerdy-looking students hiding near the other side of the gym near the pool. Wearing yellow shirts that have a sticker on them that says, 'Hello, my name is…" I see a boy named Earnest, Algernon (Algie), and Cornelius huddled on the side of the wall peeking in to our conversation. All of which seem to be staring at me or my legs, not sure what to be honest. With that, I looked back at Mandy and agreed to join the cheerleaders.

* * *

On the way to grabbing my lunch in the cafeteria, I saw him, the guy named Gary, I remember his photo from the yearbook I looked at from the previous year in uncle's office because he had a scar over his right eye. He sat by himself in the cafeteria and ate an apple. Slowly, I approached him trying to see if I could get his attention by tilting my head trying to see his eyes which were fixed on a spot on the table across from him.

"Gary?" I asked quietly, "may I sit with you?"

He silently looked up at me and nodded, "how do you know my name?"

"I saw your picture in the yearbook in the office upstairs, I remembered your face." I smiled.

Gary grinned, "I guess I have a face of someone unforgettable."

He paused then looked at me again, "Do you know what it's like to be thinking all the time? It's a curse."

I think he picked up on the fact I was staring at him earlier. Everyone looked at me and Gary eating our lunch together, even all the preps I met that morning and the jocks, especially Jimmy and Petey who were sitting a few tables away with some kids that looked like townies. I learned all the clique placements and their uniform distinction since I was told I was going to be attending this school a few months in advance. Still, Gary was a puzzle for me. Uncle never explained what happened here the previous year, but whenever I asked him about this boy, Gary, he would shudder at the thought and change the subject.

"So hey, if you know who I am, shouldn't you tell me your name as well?" He questioned me.

I gave a brief introduction to him while others listened in from the surrounding tables, most of them had already heard about me from friends or from rumors. I didn't really care what they had to say about me because I could care less, but I still felt a bit alienated when I was around Gary. Slowly and surely, I knew that this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I finally talk to some really cute guys at school today! Let's try something new, I'll write down a list of guys I think I like and see what happens throughout the year…

Cute guys:

Derby Harrington

Bif Taylor

Peter Kowalski

Gary Smith

Kirby Olson

Ted Thompson

Johnny Vincent

Ricky Pucino

So-so guys:

Jimmy Hopkins

Trent Northwick

Peanut Romano

I'm not sure about any of the so-so guys, but I think that the list of cute guys might be on a to-do list of soon to be friends, and possible boyfriends…What **am **I thinking? Let's just see how this year turns out. By the way, I think I'm still suffering from trauma because reoccurring thoughts of my parents always end up in my dreams, I wonder why. Perhaps it was because I promised papa and mother to take care of Luke? Maybe. From this moment, I intend on keeping my promise 'til the end.

* * *

A/N: I know I just started writing this, but I couldn't help but write the next chapter already, I was so excited! However, in case any of you are wondering, no, Leo will not be a slut (maybe), and no, she is not meant to be annoying as she may seem in her journal entries. She is, however, a different person at school than at home. I think some people can relate to that.


	3. Ch 3 :: Gary Smith

**A/N: I know someone has been taking a look at this series. There's no way in heck I have 40 views after checking it 1 time myself :P Also, I intend to update the chapters everyday so please write a review. In addition, my current avatar is Leo. Eventually I think I might draw up comics or something later on!~ I'll try to make these chapters longer so I can speed up the story.**

**Summary: Leo has just gotten to know some of her peers at Bullworth: Jocks, Preps, some Nerds, and some Greasers. She has yet to figure out what's going on this year because of a certain Gary Smith who she seems to be concerned about. NO ONE WILL ANSWER HER QUESTIONS ABOUT HIM! She is friends with Pinky Gauthier, but has decided against joining the preps. She had continued to have weird dreams of her past. So now…**

* * *

Chapter 3 :: Gary Smith

"_LEO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!"_

"_Leo, please don't go…"_

* * *

I woke up from another bizarre dream. I've been having bizarre dreams lately since I started attending the academy. Hold on, who was that in my dream. No, I should say who are _they_. There were two boys in my dream, one with light blonde hair, pretty long, that covered his eyes and another with short black hair, his eyes had an almost golden hue to them and is quite squinty. I feel like they should be someone I know, someone I've met before. Of course, it could be that I made it all up in my mind… No, I'm almost certain that they're real.

As I got out of bed, I noticed that it was 10:48 AM.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am so freaking late." I said in annoyance.

I ran out of bed and got ready to go. It took ten minutes to get ready today. "I should set a record for the fastest stripper one day." I laughed, but I knew this was no time to joke around. Then, as I rushed out my bedroom door, I heard something behind me in the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Luke said rubbing his eyes as he just seemed to roll out of bed.

"School, and if you don't hurry, you'll be late-er as well." I said trying to answer quickly.

Luke laughed, "It's Saturday. No school."

In my mind I thought, 'shit', this is really embarrassing and I wouldn't mind having someone put a volcano 4000 firework in front of me right now and wake me up from this situation. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream, and I was not about to be blown up by a firework. As I put my casual clothes back on, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Luke said running down the stairs in excitement.

I wonder who it could be, definitely not a neighbor. All of them seem way to egotistical and condescending to be knocking on our door. I could tell it was someone Luke knew since he allowed them in and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to my room. That's when someone put their hands in front of my eyes like a blindfold.

"Guess who!" It was a man's voice, not one I can recall. I turned around to be met with two sets of eyes and two boys who seemed to be my age.

"Well that's not fair", the blonde boy pouted, then he looked worried, "You don't seem like you remember us."

I shake my head. He hugs me and brings me close. "We've missed you Leo."

I'm a little caught off-guard by his embrace. For some reason, he seems familiar. Could it be, the boys from my dreams?

"So it's true, you did lose your memory from the car accident." The golden-eyed boy said in a low calming voice.

* * *

Memory…Lost memory… I've always hated that word, a memory is never remembered exactly as is, it turns out to be just something we had imagined it to be. During the accident I had with my mother and brother, I remember after waking in the hospital I had a head wrap bandage, arm cast, chest cast, and leg cast. Luke suffered minor scratches and a sprained arm. The doctor notified me of what went on and I just nodded my head to let him know I understood. A few moments later, I had to go through a machine that took an x-ray of my brain. Apparently, I fell unconscious from a concussion and had forgotten a few things in the process.

"Ms. Croft, may I ask you a few questions." The doctor said as a nurse entered with a clipboard.

"Yes." I said still suffering a bit from the shock of the accident.

"What happened earlier?"

"My mom was driving my brother and I home after I got done with school. We got into an accident. She shielded my brother and I from the car that was coming towards us with her body."

"Good." The doctor replied looking at the nurse to indicate to write that down."

"Where do you go to school?"

"…I don't know."

"Do you have friends at school?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"What grade are you in?"

"I don't know."

After noticing this pattern of me not knowing the answer, he stopped, flipped through the pages on the clipboard and asked me other questions.

"Who is your mother and father?"

"My mother is Marceline Rutherford-Croft and my papa is Olivier Croft."

"What do they do for work?"

"Papa is an architect, mother is…"

The doctor shook his head in disbelief at me since I was struggling to answer.

"Any siblings?"

"Yes, Luke is my one and only sibling, he's my younger brother sitting there." I pointed to the window with my free arm that showed the outside of the room I was in. Luke was sitting there waving with his hand that wasn't in a cast.

"Good. Now, Ms. Croft. You are aware of the condition of your parents correct?"

"I know papa is deceased, mother is…" My eyes widened, "Where is my mother?"

He shook his head and I started to feel tears forming. Luke could tell I was crying, he already heard the news earlier. He placed his hand on the window and I looked over. I mouthed to him that we'll be okay. I have to stay strong for him. I have to.

* * *

When I came back to reality, one of the boys had me in his embrace, the other hugging the both of us. I had been crying. I can't remember who these boys are, but I know that I should remember soon. Luke stepped in on this scene with his friend Pedro.

"Umm, hey Leo, Pedro and I are going to the park." Luke said, looking away in embarrassment as if he witnessed something he shouldn't have.

"We're gonna go stuff kids in trash cans!"

"What are trash cans?" Luke asked.

"You don't know what a trash can is? You'll see." Pedro said as he jumped on the railing to slide down the staircase.

"Bin*." I whispered to Luke while still in this boys embrace.

He nodded to say thanks and ran after Pedro. Then the boy still hugging me let go. His eyes were strained as if he was going to cry too.

"Uh, let's start over", he sniffled rubbing his finger under his nose and looked at me with his blue eyes, "I'm Auel Van Der Velden. I was your friend back in elementary and middle school."

"I'm Sven Oakley. I've only known you since middle school." The other boy said.

"So then, we were friends?" I said looking puzzled.

"Yeah, we still are, I hope." Auel said, his hand scratching the back of his head.

Sven looked at him and then back at me and smiled to lighten the mood, "We transferred to your new school."

Something came back to me. "Sventus!" I proclaimed jabbing him in the side. His eyes widened and so did Auel's.

"You remembered me! I haven't heard someone say that name in a long time", Sven said holding his side where I jabbed him, "Maybe there's still hope yet. You'll be able to remember everything."

We all started talking again about the past, well mostly Sven and Auel did the talking but I ended up recalling some things and it all started to make sense. Eventually, we left my house and headed towards Bullworth on our bikes and I told them about my experiences in school so far. We stopped in front of the boys dorm and that's where I saw him, Jimmy. He was running out of the boys dorm and stopped when he saw my face. Auel and Sven noticed the shocked expression on my face to see this pervert that I told them about and they just smiled and walked into the dorms. Jimmy slowly made his way to me with his hand behind his back.

"Can't stay away from the daddy of this school, huh?" He grinned.

"As if!" I said stopping him from coming closer by placing my palm in front of me, my arm outstretched of course.

"Listen, I was actually about to come look for you to apologize about our incident." He explained and handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"What? You take these from the girls' dorm?" I gestured to some similar flowers that could be spotted from where we were standing.

He shook his head, "No, I'm the daddy around here and that don't mean I give cheap presents."

I raised an eyebrow to him, "Right… See you around Jimmy" Sniffing the flowers, I turned around quietly said, "thanks", and headed into the boys' dorm to help Auel and Sven unpack.

I forgot to ask them which room was theirs so I ended up knocking on some of them and the ones that had no answer, I opened, because from what I pieced together, Auel likes listening to music with his headphones on at full blast. He'll probably be deaf one day, most likely. As I jiggled the knob to one of the rooms, I entered the room of two unfamiliar boys; one was playing video game that looked like whack-a-mole, the other rehearsing lines from a script.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy with a Hollywood haircut said, "I think you already know who I am, Trent Northwick? I'm a star, baby."

"Hahaha, Russell smash!" The other boy said in the background.

"Oh, I'm Leo, sorry wrong room!" I exclaimed about to turn and run away when Trent grabbed my arm.

"Wanna play shirts vs. skins?" He said with a sly smile.

Before I could react someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away. I was about to thank my savior when I noticed he was wearing a leather jacket. He must be one of the Greasers. I looked at my hand that was in his and forgot that I had to help Auel and Sven until we were outside the boys dorm. Still being dragged I reached into my coat shorts pocket and grabbed out my cell to text Auel to let Sven know that something came up because it didn't look like this boy was going to let go of me anytime soon, but then he stopped at the Auto-shop.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? And wearing that of all things?" This boy still had his back turned to me. "Are you cheating on me again? You slut."

"Excuse me? Slut? I don't know who the hell you even are and I'm no slut mate!" I angrily seethed at this boy with brown hair. He slowly turned to me and was really red in the face.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were – have you seen a girl about your height named Lola?" This boy had defined cheekbones and jowls, he wore a stud in his right ear. Actually I thought He was rather handsome. Oh, I know, this must be the Vincent boy from the yearbook.

I shook my head, "No, sorry." My cheeks flushed pink. I always get this way around cute guys.

"Johnny!" I hear a girl's voice perk up from behind him. "What are you doing with this tramp? I thought you said I was the only girl for you, daddy-o", She said jabbing him in the chest with her finger first then gripping his leather jacket so he could be pulled closer to her.

"You are, Lola! You're my queen." Johnny said, holding her hands that were still clinging to his jacket.

'Really? Tramp? Slut?', I thought to myself as I left the two in their moment. I sighed and quickly tried to walk away but then Lola called out to me.

"Hey, girly", she said, I stopped in my tracks and pivoted to look back at her with a questioning expression, "sorry, I called you a tramp. You know, I'm really nice to everybody…really nice." She says giving Johnny a sexy smile while he tilts his head so his forehead touches hers.

I do my best to smile and turn around to walk back to the boys' dorm while holding my hand up in the air to signify my departure from them. I can hear more footsteps around them and one pair right behind me. Not again.

"Hey, if you ever need any repairs on your bike or anything, you can always come to the auto-shop, ask for me." A greaser boy spun me around and held out a paper with his name and number with Johnny's name and number labeled under boss. 'Ricky Pucino, huh?'

"Thanks" I said, I then made my way inside the boys' dorm one more time.

* * *

"_It's the final lap with Marion in the lead."_ An announcer on the Tele was broadcasting the bits that were going on for swimming. Auel seemed to have made friends with Pete seeing as they were both watching the swim team together intently. Sven had also made friends with some nerds talking about the trajectory of the throwing darts should be forty-five degrees higher in order to reach a target which was unfortunately uncle's face with the word, 'loser' on it with red paint. I heard screams down the hallway and barely made it out of the way of a flying rat which then hit Cornelius in the face. I closed my eyes and sighed, I knew this was going to be a bad idea to come back in here.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You know girls aren't allowed in here and vice versa for the girls' dorm. Don't let the prefects see you breaking any rules, they'll hurt you." Gary said in a snarky tone.

"Oh, I don't intend on staying here. I was actually about to leave." I say as I shrug his hand off my shoulder and make my way to the entrance of the dorm. I then hear voices from the outside of the doors.

"You said there was a girl in here", A voice said. Wait, I know that voice, he was at uncle's house during the summer. Yeah, it's Seth the prefect. Gary seems to have noticed my scared expression and take my hand and leads me into his room. How is it I know this is his room? Well, for starters, there is pill bottles on the dresser, and the pills that were in them in the trash. You hear things being around the school even more so during classes with Christy. _Gary is a sociopath_. I remember hearing her say that during gym the other day as we cheered-on the jocks during practice.

Gary's room is connected to a bathroom, and his room is a single room, meaning he is the only one living in here. He shoved me into the bathroom shower and turned it on. I could hear Seth knock furiously on Gary's door, but Gary just shouted. "In the shower, I'll be out in fifteen you pervs." He sounded very sarcastic. Seth grunted and we could hear his footsteps get further away and eventually he left. Now here I was, in the boys' dorm, in a boy's room. Not just any boy, but Gary Smith, and not just his room, his shower with him covering my mouth as the two of us stood in the bathroom fully clothed. Wait a second…I looked down and realized…

"Shit." I noticed I'm wearing a white blouse and denim shorts. The shorts were fine, but the shirt, the shirt has now become see through.

Gary seemed to notice and took off his now wet uniform trousers and threw it in the hamper. He made his way back to me in his boxers, which didn't get wet because he stood further away from the shower nozzle, and turned off the shower. Then, he proceeded to his room to put on a dark gray pajama shirt and pants.

"Here", he said holding out a long teal shirt to me in the shower with curtain still moderately covering me, "take it, or do you want to die of pneumonia in there?"

I took the shirt and undressed myself, hiding from Gary with the curtain fully closed and I put all my wet clothes in his hamper: shirt, shorts, and all.

"Looks like you'll be stuck here tonight", he said patting the spot next to him on his bed when he noticed I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Umm…can I sleep on the floor? Or could you for that matter?" I asked pleadingly.

"Why? So, I can get attacked by those sick rats?" he responded sarcastically. "Is that any way to treat your savior?"

I blush, "No, it's just I – ", I stand in front of him, legs closed awkwardly.

"You….?" Gary says in amusement. "Aww, did I make you wet or something?"

"Quite literally, yes!" I say holding my hair and twisting it to get the remaining water out of it since Gary did not offer a towel, "That, and – " I blush more.

" What? Just say what you gotta say or I'm going to sleep!" He yelled at me as I looked at the clock it was already 11:00 PM. Boy, how time flies.

"I'm not wearing any…hmmpphmmmph", with my hand in a fist in front of my I averted my eyes looking away bright pink.

"I can't hear you moron." Gary said annoyed.

Just then someone opened the door to his room, the door apparently was unlocked again and this time a rush of wind went through my legs and the room. It was just enough to lift the front of the shirt quite a ways. I gripped it in a flurry, and pulled it down instantly. At the door was Petey. He blushed a color of red or pink that I didn't even know existed and slammed the door shut. Gary sat on his bed eyes wide open in shock. I just flashed him my v-card. I look down embarrassed, and quietly go over to lock the door, Gary watching my every move.

Remember when I said that I wished for a volcano 4000 to wake me up from the embarrassment earlier? Well, any day now firework manufacturers.

I was not at all prepared for what Gary did I looked back at him, he was giving me a rather crooked smile. He got out of bed, turned out the lights, and pulled me down under his sheets. I was in bed with Gary Smith

* * *

**Bin = In Australia, trash cans are more commonly referred to as rubbish bin(s) or bin(s).**

**A/N: This may be moving rather fast, but that rated M scene is coming right up after this chapter, sorry about the tease, but this is the 8th page on MS word and I can't stand looking at this computer any longer. Gary is a sociopath and also, apparently, a sex fiend. Jk, but really, he is physically attracted to Leo, just as much as everyone else, but he may be going too far with her at the moment. Let's just see what happens in the next chapter…**


	4. Ch 4 :: And then there's Derby

Chapter 4 :: And then there's Derby…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the review Blarblar :D Made my day and I also decided to put this out a bit early for you. I will try not to make a mary-sue out of Leo, I do, however, want to make her bad $$ in a weird way, you'll see. I hope. I may end up in love-pentagon land. Hooray for me making things more complicated for myself than need be. XD**

**Just so you know, I'm going to write all of Leo's thoughts from now on in italic. For that matter just about everyone's thoughts will be in italic.**

**Summary: Leo Croft is in her junior year at Bullworth, she made new friends and allies at the school. Luke, her younger brother has been hanging around with Pedro, who may or may not be a bad influence, after the issues regarding stuffing the children at school into trash cans. Since the current night, Leo is stuck in bed with Gary Smith, a sociopath. So now…**

* * *

_Dammit. Just dammit. I'm now stuck under the sheets with Gary freaking Smith. My uncle would be horrified if he knew, not to mention Ms. Danvers who was actually seeming to enjoy mine and Luke's company. _I turn away from Gary on his bed. _What is this? I feel something under the sheets with me near my rear end. It feels...odd. Oh GOD! Is Gary feeling…excited?_

I feel my face flush with nervousness. Then, I feel Gary put an arm around my waist the other firmly pressing my thighs down over his arousal.

"G-Gary?" I say, quite flustered. I had never done something this scandalous with anybody…ever.

Gary's warm breath was now at the crook of my neck. I could feel him breathing heavily as he continued to reach into the long shirt he had let me borrow. I knew I wouldn't be ready for this. There was just no way. He proceeded to feel my breasts underneath my shirt when I let out a small moan, he took one of his hands to turn my face towards his and I felt a passionate kiss from him. _Gary? Gary Smith is actually kissing me? _Before I could react to his sweet kisses, Gary also moaned as he started rubbing his arousal on me. I could tell we were both flushed. He grabbed my hand to touch him as he removed his pajama shirt.

"Don't get the wrong idea", he said as he continued to fondle my breasts with a low whisper, "this isn't going to become a regular thing. You're just a friend….with benefits."

I frowned, "You would actually let a friend with benefits do this?"

"That's the benefit." He said, I could tell he was smiling, "Don't get me wrong, I do think you're pretty. In fact, I think I may actually lust for you."

I felt a little hurt, his tone sounded sarcastic. I was about to get up to leave when I felt Gary grip one of my breasts and start to lick its' center. _No, no, no, I can't let him do this._ _But it feels so right. So good._ I felt another moan escape my lips. Gary got more aggressive and took off my only piece of clothing and tossed it on the ground. I wanted to reach for it, but it was too dark in his room. The only light came from the alarm clock and it was midnight.

"You're mine for tonight." I could feel his crooked smile again.

In the heat of the moment, I turned my body towards him and kissed him. I could feel his chest rubbing my breasts. Gary continued his lust for me by putting his index finger inside me. That's right, just the one finger. I was still a virgin, Gary could tell. He looked at me with his brown eyes that seemed to be lonely. I felt pity for this devil that tried to take advantage of me. Suddenly, he pushed me away.

"This is going too far", he turned away from me, "you are a pawn to me and nothing more."

My eyes wavered at his expression, "…a pawn?"

He got out of the bed, picked up the shirt he gave me off the ground and threw it back at me. "That's right."

I started to feel tears form, but I didn't want to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me cry so I looked up and held it in. He went into his bathroom and took my clothes out of the hamper and walked into the hallway. His room was right next to the washroom. I could hear him put my clothes in the machine and turn it on. He came back with a darkened expression. I put the shirt he threw back on.

"When you hear it stop, get changed and leave." He said, a bit of reluctance in his voice.

I frowned, but I knew it was probably for the better. Around 1 AM, the dryer stopped and I got changed in Gary's bathroom. He was already asleep. I then headed out into the hallway where I was greeted by a familiar smile.

"What are you still doing here?" Luke said with a beam cola in his hand.

"Umm, I stayed late to help someone." I lied. I never liked lying to Luke.

"Oh, okay", he smiled, "I texted you that I was sleeping over at Pedro's."

"Did you?" I hesitated.

_Shoot, that's probably right. My phone was still in my pocket when Gary turned on the shower. It's probably drenched right now if not dead from low battery._

Just then, Jimmy stepped out into the hall.

"Hey could you guys keep it down, it's 1 in the mor-", he noticed me.

"I was just about to leave." I say, giving Luke a hug goodbye.

"Not a good idea", Jimmy said gesturing towards the doors, "the prefects are still up, trust me."

"Speaking from experience?" I asked.

He smirked in approval. With that, Luke wandered back to Pedro's room down the hall and Jimmy allowed me to stay in his room for the night, not questioning why I had been there so late. However, it did bother me as to the reason why he had the pictures of five girls above his end table. There was one of a girl named Zoe Taylor, another of Mandy, Beatrice, Lola, and Pinky. In the center, was a lacey pair of underwear?

"They're not mine." Jimmy said a bit tiredly while he took a sheet from his bedding and set it on the floor with a large stuffed bear that seemed like it was going to be a pillow.

"Right." I said, just as tired.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Thanks, Jimmy." I smiled, it was the second genuine smile I had given him.

That night he fell asleep on the floor and right before I had fallen asleep, I gave him a peck on the cheek for being my knight in shining armor.

* * *

"_Leo, he's gonna die if you keep doing that."_

"_Auel, Sven, apprehend her."_

Vaguely, in my dream, I remember there being lots of blood…Lots of blood.

* * *

"Wake up, hey, wake up!"

"It's 7:00 AM", Jimmy said in a low voice, "the prefects aren't here yet."

I guess this was my cue to leave, Jimmy handed me a nice looking pea coat that looked like it was from Aquaberry and ushered me to the main gate. I said my goodbyes to him and got on my bike and headed back home.

* * *

I got home, brushed my teeth, hair, and changed my clothes to some yoga pants and a black-lined tank top. I was about to return Jimmy's coat I borrowed when I saw Derby standing outside my house in the yard with a limo and a driver standing next to him. Exiting the limo last was Bif.

"There she is." Bif said.

"I know it's her you filthy democrat." Derby retorted, annoyed, which caused Bif to look dismayed.

I walked up to them casually holding Jimmy's coat and a gift for him.

"Hello there, pauper." Derby awkwardly gestured to me.

"Hello there, preppy." I said mockingly.

Derby furrowed his brow a bit vexed at my statement, then he straightened himself up and continued with his snobby tone. "How would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Date?" I blushed.

_Is it just me or does everyone around here not have something better to do with their lives than to harass me?_

I hesitated, but then I nodded. "Sure, when?"

"Today at–", Bif was interrupted by Derby raising his hand to stop his friend from getting ahead of himself.

"Right now." Derby demanded.

"Wait, aren't you dating Pinky?" I asked feeling bad that I may have accidentally agreed to a date with her fiancé.

"We dat**ed**." Derby responded, putting emphasis on the past tense suffix. "No more. I assure you what Pinky and I have is over. Besides, she's currently out with Hopkins."

I looked defeated. _Right, they must be dating. Why else would he have her picture on his wall. I feel like such a fool to be getting him a gift for letting me borrow his coat, but still, it was a nice thought and gesture. _I asked Bif and Derby to come into my house. It was probably nothing compared to theirs. I even saw their driver sliding his finger across the tables to check for dust. None of them looked pleased.

"Sorry, I should probably change before we go." I say heading up the stairs to my room.

"Take your time." Bif smiled looking at Derby who seemed to be grimacing at the furniture.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. Since both my parents passed away, Luke and I were left with their money, we used it to pay for some of this house, new clothes for Luke and I, and other things like food and such. I reached into my closet for a floral printed, blue, circle skirt and a ruffled collar, sleeveless, white blouse. I found some cute oxford heels my dad had bought me from his trip to Malaysia in my wardrobe. Then, I headed down the stairs.

Derby was the first to notice me and stared in awe. I felt like I was so beautiful because of how he looked at me. Bif was about to take my hand as I descended from the final step, but Derby stopped him. I smiled at them both and nodded my head to signify I was ready. Derby put his hand on my lower back, the same area where Gary had touched me last night and I felt goosebumps.

"Something wrong, my princess?" Derby asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just feel happy being with you." I smiled even though in my heart I knew I was partially lying.

We spent the day with Bif at the Aquaberry store with me trying on clothes and Derby paying for the ones he liked on me (which was all of them) and Bif carrying the bags. We also went to a restaurant in the vale. Derby went in for a haircut. Eventually, we ended the date in front of Harrington House.

Pinky came strolling up to Derby and I after her date with Jimmy. They had gone to the carnival from what I could tell. In Pinky's arms, there was a large fluffy white rabbit plushy. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me and frowned at Derby.

"At least Jimmy can handle being on time to dates!" She said with a shrill voice and sauntered past Derby and Bif.

Derby had an amused expression and scoffed, "At least my date has class, Pinky."

She slammed the door to the Harrington House. Everything was quiet for a moment. I looked up at the sky, it was sunset, and the house had a wonderful view of it from the courtyard.

"It's beautiful", I said, looking up at the lovely range of warm colors in the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." Derby said coolly, I felt his cold fingers on my cheek and he stepped in front of me to kiss my lips. Derby may seem cold, but his kisses are very warm. I blushed. I thanked him for the date and was escorted by Bif back to the limo where he sat next to me on the car ride back to my house.

"He's very lucky to have someone like you." Bif said looking out the window of the limo.

"I guess", I said, looking out the opposite window.

It was a silent ride home the rest of the way and I finally got home. Bif walked me to the door and kissed my cheek. _He's quite the gentleman_. He then left after handing me a giant teddy bear which apparently Derby didn't know about. I thanked him, and headed into my house where I changed out of my clothes and headed back down the stairs.

In the living room, there's a secret door behind the bookshelf, in that room is a set of high-class throwing knives aligned along the wall that come from Taipei, also from my papa's excursions. Across them, about 15 ft away is a target. I picked up a knife, trace it with my finger, and throw it hitting the target dead center. My eyes waver at this sight. For some reason, this seems familiar. I pick up a balisong, or butterfly knife, and start doing tricks with it, twisting it around itself, opening and closing it, flipping it in the air and just grabbing it by the handle as it falls to the ground. I made a mistake by throwing it a bit too high the third time and end up grabbing it by the sharp end. My hand starts to bleed. I set the knife down on a table and grab the first aid kit. When I get done bandaging myself, I look at the knife and begin to polish the blood off it. I look at the area with the most blood, in the reflection; I see my face covered in blood. Then, I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I ride home from Pedro's dorm room with a guy claiming to be Leo's friend. His name is Derby. He follows me all the way back to the house in his limo while I travel next to him on my bike. As we pull up to the house, I can tell Leo's home because her bike is out front. That's probably dangerous considering things get stolen around here all the time, so I hop off my bike and type in the garage code. Derby feels like he's looking away, but I can tell he's watching me. I may be young, but I've been trained to spot these things and sense them. After the garage opens, I put both my bike and Leo's in the empty garage and Derby follows suit.

"Leo… Leo?" I say as I enter the door leading from the garage.

No answer. I thought she was home. Maybe not. Then again, she could be in the secret room. I tell Derby about this room, not because I trust him, but because I know he won't remember after just one visit. I pull the large black book which stands out slightly from the other dark colored books on the middle row of the shelf. The door opens and inside I feel cold. My eyes widen in horror. Leo, my sister is lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Derby notices that Leo is unconscious. He rushes over to her and tells me to get him meds, bandages, and a change of clothes for my sister. I don't know why he cares for her so much; he came over to give her a piece of his mind for letting his friend/bodyguard kiss her. I do as he requests and give him the medical supplies.

I then leave him and her alone in the foyer while he tends to her gash on her side where the balisong got lodged when she must have tried to commit suicide. _There's no way. She isn't the type of person to give up so easily, perhaps something else happened?_ I shake these thoughts from my head and prepare for bed. I hear Derby heading up the stairs and see he's carrying Leo. She's all bandaged up. He glances over to me and I show him the way to her room. He sets her down and covers her in her duvet. He gets in bed with her and holds her close to him.

_The poor fool. He doesn't know what'll happen if she remembers. He doesn't know what'll happen if she recalls her entire past._ I continue down the hall to my room where in a large case hidden behind a picture of my family and I, there's a metal collar – a shock collar. I place it on myself and remember things from the past. I remember how Leo and I were put into a school where we had to fight other children and each other for life. A life we should have taken. She almost took my life. Leo was in the top three bracket of students who were easily the strongest and longest survivors at the school. The only reason why she stopped was because of Auel and Sven. Now, she doesn't even remember who they really are or what went on before. I hope she doesn't remember…ever. For if she does remember, I may have to rid myself of her before she gets rid of me: _in due time_. _And then there's Derby…_

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, kinda dark isn't it? Well sorry for the short and abrupt scene with Leo and Gary, but I don't think it's time for them quite yet, not until you meet everyone who Leo will be romantically involved with. Also, I think I should add a back story to Luke eventually. He's a monster! LOLs, anyway, let's see what I can muster up tomorrow. Maybe later tonight even, it's finals week so whenever I have time. I promise though, no matter what I will try to update everyday!**


	5. Ch 5 :: Combine the two

Chapter 5 :: Combine the two

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! I'm totally skipping out on doing work at school for this, so please enjoy.**

**HotPotato – Yeah, I think I will do some Bif/OC this chapter.**

**Summary: Leo is taken advantage of by Gary. She ends up sleeping in Jimmy's room. When she gets home she is greeted by Derby and Bif. Throughout the day, she and Derby are on a date accompanied by Bif. Luke had just gotten home and found his sister unconscious on the floor. Derby assists him in caring for her. So now…**

* * *

I awoke the following morning with someone sleeping deeply beside me. His hair gleamed as the sunlight hit it, an almost platinum blonde. It was Derby, he looked so peaceful in his sleep that I did not want to wake him. _He must be having such a pleasant dream to smile the way he does in his sleep_. _He actually looks quite cute considering his hair is pretty messy compared to its' usual slicked-back form. _ I feel this harsh pain in my side. _Looks like I got stabbed. _I sit at the edge of my bed gripping the bandage on my side. _I hope it doesn't scar._ I look over to my desk with my journal on it and next to it is a glass of water and painkillers. I look at the two objects and back to Derby. _Looks like you thought of everything, didn't you preppy?_ I grin looking away and get up to take the medication and drink some water.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

I hear the doorbell ring. Usually, Luke is up at this hour to tell me that he'll get it, but as I look into his room, I see no one. His bed is already made. On it, I find a note in his handwriting.

"Sorry, I left early to hang out with Pedro in New Coventry."

I smile, at least he's getting close to his friends.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

_Oops, I forgot someone's at the door._ I hurriedly make my way down the stairs to not wake Derby from his slumber. As I answer the door, I see that it's Bif.

"Bif!" I exclaim, he kind of surprised me.

He blushes, puts his hand over his eyes and turns away, which makes me confused, then I look down. "Ah, sorry." I fold my arms over my chest and spin around to the other side of the door and gesture for him to come in. Apparently, whoever changed my clothes last night decided on a gown with a deep-V neckline that almost reached the bottom of my sternum. My breasts are a C cup if not, almost, D. They kept the V from expanding too far outwards.

As he walks in, I quietly shut the door. In the living room, the clock displays the time at 7:00 AM, classes don't start for another two hours. I look to Bif who sets his trench coat on the coat hanger beside the door. _He looks cold_.

"How long were you out there, Bif?" I look at him noticing that his face almost looks pale and that his cheeks are rosy from the cold.

"F-fort-forty five minutes." He said with his teeth chattering.

I pull him over to the fire place and sit him down on the couch. After he warms up for a bit, he frowns.

"This is not exactly couture." He says feeling the fabric on the couch cushions.

I sigh exasperated. "Sure isn't. Hey, if you're looking for Derby, he's upstairs sleeping in my room."

"In your room? On your bed?" Bif said clenching his fists.

"Nothing happened, Bif, he's fine. I'm fine." He holds me in his embrace and I can still feel the remainder of the cold autumn air on his ears as they brush past my cheek. At this point, Derby woke up to find me in Bif's arms.

"Unhand her, Bif. If you don't", Derby smirked from the mid-section on the staircase, "Well, I suppose I'll have to give you a thrashing the old fashioned way."

"If you do that, then I'll tell my father about this. He's an attorney!" Bif proclaimed still holding my arms as he gritted his teeth at the sight of Derby.

_I thought these two were friends. Now, here they are, in front of me, acting like children fighting over a toy. _Then it hit me. _That's all I am to these people isn't it. A toy…a pawn… _I ran past Derby up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, still hearing them bicker through it.

* * *

An hour later, both boys were gone. Classes started and I was there on time. I had drama today, apparently a new class Miss Peters and Ms. Phillips were working on. I read the script that was placed in my hands: a reproduction of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. In class with me was Johnny, Ricky, Fatty, Sheldon, Juri, Angie, Christy, Melody, Karen, and…Gary Smith. I would have almost forgotten about our encounter the other day if he hadn't been in this class with me. I looked over to him and he saw me for an instant and shunned me by looking away, as if to give me the cold shoulder. Without a word of warning, Ms. Phillips cued me to recite the part of Juliet.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Excellent, excellent." Miss Peters clapped her hands with glee, "You get the part of Juliet!"

_Huh? Just one line and I get the part? Odd. Maybe too easy._ I noticed the glares coming from the other girls and I just put my script over my face and shrunk in my seat. _But wait, who will be Romeo?_

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Johnny recited in as droll a voice as possible.

"Give some more feeling, and you'll be our Romeo!" Cheered Miss Peters.

_Yeah…Probably too easy._

* * *

When class was done, I looked at the newly posted cast list. Juliet - _Me? Go figure_… Romeo - Johnny Vincent. _Another, go figure._ Paris – Ricky. Tybalt – Gary. _Great, all the people who will make sure this ends in a burning ball of failure._

I see Johnny and Ricky high-five each other after seeing their names on the list. _I guess this means that they'll be graduating?_ A lot of times, I'm sure people only do these things that are out of character in order to compensate for failing a class and hoping for an easy 'A' or perhaps getting a scholarship. I know that they're definitely not taking this class seriously. As I turn to walk away from the list, I see a huge bouquet of flowers arranged elegantly with pearls dangling around these beautiful pink roses.

"Congratulations on your part." Bif said holding the bouquet out to me. "Actually, I came here to say sorry…about earlier. I didn't mean to start a fight at your place. I didn't know Derby went over to take care of you." Bif said, apologetically.

I shook my head as I grasped the bouquet and smelled it. "Thank you, Bif. This is a wonderful gift." I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You truly are such a gentleman."

We heard some footsteps around the corner from the staircase and saw Derby pointing at Bif with his posse of Preps. "That's right boys, teach him some manners. Get that buffoon out of here!"

Bif dropped the bouquet in my hands and made a run for it. I just saw a flurry of Aquaberry boys run past me. _Is this normal?_ _People must fight a lot for the prefects to just idly stand by. Or maybe it's because those were the preps._

I shrug and make my way to the last class of the day…Biology.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I think the only reason why boys at this forsaken school like me is because they either like my body or my face, more specifically my eyes. I have my mother's eyes which are quite captivating to people. In fact, way back in time, my mother told me that our ancestors were hunted down and were bred with people just so they could have these eyes in their gene pool. _What a weird story…_ It's funny to think about it because I also recall watching a movie once where a woman said that, 'the eyes are the nipples of the face.' I think it was called 'House Bunny' or something like that. Anyway, I should really get back to rehearsing my lines. Otherwise, everyone will be disappointed in me. For some reason, I feel like such a people-pleaser.

Here's also a list update:

Cute guys:

Derby Harrington – Recently went on a date with, had a great time.

Bif Taylor – A real gentleman, he gives me such the sweetest gifts.

Peter Kowalski – Makes a good friend, especially with Auel.

Gary Smith – I don't know what to think about him.

Kirby Olson – So far just an acquaintance.

Ted Thompson – Charmer, but nothing more.

Johnny Vincent – Funny guy, but in love with Lola.

Ricky Pucino – He seems okay.

So-so guys:

Jimmy Hopkins – He seems kind on the inside even though he's a brute outside.

Trent Northwick – Not a fan, baby. :P

Peanut Romano – Another acquaintance, but he seems to be close to Johnny.

* * *

Since Johnny and Ricky had two of the more well-known parts, I decided to head down to New Coventry seeing as they may get jumped by the Preps in the vale. I don't really think that would be too much of a problem at the moment considering they were in the middle of an inter-clique brawl. I also can't help but feel responsible. I want to give them space so they can figure out how to solve their current problem. In order to do so, I've instructed Luke to let no one enter the house without my permission. At school, I try to avoid both Bif and Derby.

If only there was a way to combine the two…

* * *

**A/N: I had a little Bif/OC romance starting up, but it won't end there. Also, I should probably start on my final projects so I'll leave it here for today. Didn't want to keep everyone waiting! Sorry, it's pretty short, but the continuation may happen tomorrow. In case, it doesn't, definitely the day after.**


	6. Ch 6 :: Sounds good

Chapter 6 :: Sounds good

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's a bit late today, but I wanted to update since you guys reviewed again :3 Thanks by the way, they help me motivate myself to keep the story going. Two votes for Bif? I didn't know there was a Bif fandom :D**

**Fisinrfusine – Updated just for you :D**

**BullyGirlDTB – You are now added to the Bif counter.**

**Summary: Bif continues to act on his feelings for Leo despite the fact that Derby also likes her. Leo is acting in a school play with Johnny, Gary, and Ricky as her main co-stars. Also, Luke has decided to leave the house quite early on a school day. Is he really with Pedro? So now…**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I left in the morning to visit Auel and Sven. I left a note on my bed for Leo telling her I was with Pedro because she doesn't quite trust these two imbeciles quite yet.

"Leave here now." I demanded.

"Why? Are you afraid of your big sister?" Auel asked in a mocking tone.

I glare at him a moment and turn my back to him. "You know very well what will happen if she remembers."

"So what? She goes on a killing spree and kills you in the process..."

"Auel, there's also a chance that she can control it now…She was number one when she left." Sven said putting his hand on Auel's shoulder from behind him.

"Even if she can, do you think she'll want to come back…and to you Auel?" I look into his eyes with seriousness in my voice.

He remains silent, then he looks at the ground for a moment and back to me. "I don't know. What we had was in the past. She doesn't even really remember me. Not like she remembers Sven..."

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

_That slut. That harlot…that…that I love. How could she do this to me again? And with that Gordo kid nonetheless. _I punch the wall under the bridge leading to New Coventry. _Why I otta school that little weasel again._ I take a drink from the can in my free hand. I then notice someone walking up to Ricky. _A broad? No way Ricky got another girl and didn't tell me._ I make my way to them outside the bridge closer to the tenements. I can barely make out her face as I get closer, but I can tell by her eyes, it's that girl, Leo.

"Hey Johnny", she says in a concerned voice, "I heard about what happened with Lola."

I give Ricky a stern look. He probably told her. I guess it's alright though 'cause he can tell I ain't myself right now.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" I said giving her the same look I gave Ricky.

"Nothing…I'm just...Sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry, is what Gordo's gonna be when I see him around here with that slut." I say making a fist as I raise my voice and lower it again. "You don't need to be sorry. What are you doin' here anyway?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to rehearse for the play?" She says in a slightly pleading tone. Now, I'm not gonna lie. Leo has an amazing body and features. It could be the alcohol talkin', but when she asked me this, I couldn't help but agree. She has the same expression Lola gives me whenever she wants something, but Leo's is sweeter, nicer, gentler…

* * *

We make our way to the Blue Ball's building which Jimmy let us take back considerin' he doesn't come around here too often. I open the door and escort Leo inside. There, we see Hal, Lucky, Peanut, and Vance playing pool.

"Heya Johnny." Peanut calls out to me.

"Hey John-", Vance pauses mid-sentence, most likely caught off guard by Leo.

"Those guys are the rest of my crew." I tell Leo, looking at her while I point to the guys.

Each of the guys take turns introducing themselves to her. She really does seem to get along with everyone she meets. She has an irresistible quality to her as well. _What am I sayin? I only got eyes for Lola. Beat it out of your head Johnny. This girl ain't for you._ I shake my head a few times and sit on the couch with Ricky who grabs the play scripts out of his backpack. Then, we rehearse with Leo for awhile.

* * *

**Bif's POV**

"If she's not here, then where is she?" Derby yells with a very serious tone.

"How would I know? You guys have been chasing me around town since class this morning." I say as I gasp for air from losing breath while running. _I thought(pant) I was in better shape than this._

"How could you lose her? How?" Derby says, I can tell he's annoyed.

"Boss, we heard from some guys at school that they saw her leave towards New Coventry." Parker says.

I sigh. _Looks like we've got another fight on our hands._ "Look, it may not be wise for us to go into the ghetto right now…Besides, it smells like a zombie abortion over there." Everyone agrees, excluding Derby.

"You claim that you love her, but yet you would allow her to slum with those…grease balls?" He says in a disgusted tone. _He has a point._ _One of these days, the Greasers are going down and I'm going to be the man that does it. When I have free time, I might take Johnny Vincent down a peg._

"But we need something. A bargaining chip!" I suggest.

"Good plan, but what do we have that they could possibly want?" Justin asks.

"Hey guys, my date and I could use some alone time!" Just like that, our prayers were answered. Gord showed up with Lola, Johnny's skank. _Did you know that greaser chicks are 50% more likely to put out? But who would want to._ We all look at Gord and Lola. Gord steps back, I think he knows we have a plan.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"It's getting late", I say glancing out the window, "I should probably go."

"No, stay awhile." Johnny says putting his hand on my knee.

"Well, we could rehearse one more page. What else is there?" I say flipping through the pages of the script in my hands.

"It says Romeo and Juliet kiss." Ricky said out loud for everyone in the pool hall to hear.

"Um, I don't think we need to rehearse tha – ", Before I could say anything Johnny pressed his lips to mine. I could feel that he had an aura of longing. Longing to be with someone that loved him back just as much as he could love if not more. It made me kinda sad actually. I could feel tears form in my eyes that were tightly shut, and I could taste the alcohol in Johnny's breath. The pool hall was silent as everyone stared at us. I opened my eyes quickly after a moment and shot back.

"You love Lola don't you Johnny?" I said looking into his eyes which seemed to not be focused right now.

My tears started flowing down my cheeks and I closed my eyes again, I could feel someone brushing them away with their hand. And then, I remembered something…

* * *

"I can't stand this anymore. I can't do this anymore Auel." A girl said. _She looks like me._

"You don't have to, it'll all be over soon." Auel said as he kissed her.

Tears were forming in the young girls eyes and Auel just held her cheek on his hand and propped her up wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you, Leo."

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw Ricky staring right at me from above me. He was straddling me on the ground.

"Hey, hey Johnny, she's awake." Ricky said getting off me.

Everything seemed blurry. _Maybe it was Johnny's alcoholic kiss that made me pass out._ I chuckled still on the ground but I had turned on my side.

"AH!" I shouted, in pain. I forgot my cut was on that side and turned to the other side while some of the greasers huddled around me and tried to help me up.

"Are you okay?" Peanut said looking at me kindly.

"Yeah, I just hit something on my side is all." I said giving him a light-hearted smile.

"Hey, where's Johnny?" Lucky said, searching around the pool hall.

* * *

**Derby's POV**

_I knew we should have kept watch of her. I should have stayed with her after we saw Bif handing her those roses._ I could feel anger coursing through me. I clenched my fists.

On the way to New Coventry, I saw her, Leo.

"Leo", I called out to her and wrapping her in a warm embrace, "we were about to go fight for you."

"Fight for me? Why are you going to fight for me?" Leo said with a confused expression.

"It doesn't matter. Why are you out here so late?" Bif asked.

"Hm? Oh. Um. I was looking for someone." She said looking beautiful as the moonlight trickled on her face.

"Who?" I asked, a hint of concern in my voice.

"Johnny." She spoke softly.

Before I could react Lola took hold of Leo's arm and demanded that she walk with her. I was a bit appalled at the sight of this filthy tramp laying her hands on Leo, but it was better than having Bif touch her the way I saw him with her this morning…_Why am I feeling this way? What is this feeling? Jealous? I, Derby Harrington, am jealous?_ I shook the thought from my mind and continued to follow the tramp and Leo to the bridge of New Coventry.

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Hyotei, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Geos." I grinned as I responded into the microphone embedded in my suit.

"Good. Follow her movements, we can't allow test subject 130 to get out of control."

"Right." I say as I follow her with binoculars. I can spot three figures hiding out in the area above the bridge watching her as well. "My, my. Poor little Leo. How the monsters love to chase you."

"Hyotei, come in. Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"When this mission is over, I want you to terminate yourself. I hate having to look at her face."

I frown and drop the receiver. Then, I bring it up to my mouth again. "Understood."

"Seems like Geos' isn't too keen on seeing two of you, Leo…"

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Did you guys hear that?" I say turning around to face the preps.

"Hear what?" Derby says stepping in between Lola and I to grab my waist.

"It sounded like…Nevermind." I say looking back to the area of the tenements I had just left.

"We have to find Johnny, we have to." Lola said in a frantic voice as she paced around the underpass.

"We will." I say as a look at her eyes full of sympathy. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. It may not be the same situation for you, but I will try my best to find him."

She thanked me, but I feel rather guilty after earlier when Johnny kissed me on the couch. Thinking back, why am I thinking about that. _First, Gary, Derby, and Bif, now Johnny. Do I even think of Jimmy in the same way? Good god, I have got to stop putting myself in these situations._

* * *

**Sven's POV**

"How much longer are we gonna have to tail her?" I asked Luke and Auel in a low hushed voice.

"Just long enough to find out what she's up to." Luke says quietly listening to the ground.

Auel took a sip of the water bottle he had brought along and squeezed it.

Both mine and Luke's eyes widen.

"Did you guys hear that?" We hear Leo's voice.

"Sorry." Whispered Auel crawling to the edge of the bridge where we could hear the conversation going on below us.

"Someone's watching us." Luke said his eyes darkening.

"Yeah, I felt it earlier." Auel said looking behind us.

A black figure seemed to be on top of one of the buildings and just vanished. _I wonder who that could be. _We make our way to a train station in New Coventry and hide in the open train cars. It's a good thing some of them are open too, but wait, someone is in here…

The person behind me gestures me to remain silent. I look at them. "Who are you?" I say in a droll manner.

"Johnny Vincent. I'm the king around here."

"King?" I say raising an eyebrow. "What the hell kind of king hides in a train car?"

"I'm not hiding, I just need some time to think." He says.

"About?"

"None-ya, business kid." He glares at me.

I roll my eyes and continue my stakeout for Leo.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Says a boy in a light denim jacket.

I turn back around to the dude that told me off a second ago. "Hey, you're the guy they're looking for, why don't ya go out and tell them you're okay?"

"Don't wanna. They'll stop looking eventually." Johnny said as he continued to brood in the corner of the train car.

"Suit yourself." I say as I hop out of the side of the train not facing the street where Leo and some other guys are now passing by on.

I forgot both sides of the car's doors are open. "Sventus!" I hear Leo call out to me.

I walk over to her. "Hey." I say garnering a smile that shows no hint of me hiding something. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for a boy named Johnny Vincent." She says.

I turn sideways so that in the peripheral vision of my eye, I can see the train. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?" A girl wearing a red neckerchief and leather jacket, pants, and heels says to me.

"Nope." I smile.

"What are you doing out here, Sventus?" Leo says looking at me endearingly.

Normally, I can't lie to her, but this is a special case. "I'm out for a walk. You know, explorin' the town." It was a terrible lie, but it's not like Leo would know the difference in her current state of mind.

She smiles the way she used to when she and Auel used to date. _How come you were the one that always got away? Why would you never notice mine, or for that matter, anyone else's feelings towards you?_ I smile back at her and walk away, a hand in the air waving to let her know I'm departing.

"Sven, is she still okay?" I hear Auel whisper into the earpiece.

"She's just peachy." I say coolly.

When I'm far enough from Leo and her friends, I regroup with Luke and Auel.

"So?" Luke asked.

"She's just looking for a guy. Can we go now?"

Auel sighs, "If that's all there is to this, yeah. I'm burned out, mate."

We continue walking back to the dorms at the academy.

"By the way, how about you join us? Room with your friend Pedro, Luke."

"He's not my friend." Luke said in a low voice with his head hung. He raises his head again and smiles in a very innocent way. "Maybe, I'll ask him tomorrow!"

My mouth slightly opens and then I close it into a smirk. "Sounds good."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, a favorite and review are always appreciated! I'll make the next chapter tomorrow after my third to last final. Look forward to it!**

**Also, I may draw a new look for Leo and the other OC characters, look for it on my tumblr. Search leo-croft.**


	7. Ch 7 :: Within your own reasoning

Chapter 7 :: Within your own reasoning

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's another late update. Finals week is taking its toll on me and I fell asleep after class got out! On the bright side, only one more day of 2 classes and it'll be over!**

**Blarblar: Thanks :D Personally, I like Derby more than Tad and Bif because of his faux English accent, but I like Bif too. Also, I completely forgot about Tad, so I'll just give him some cameo at some point.**

**Summary: A mysterious woman by the name of Hyotei stalks Leo and her friends, she looks just like Leo. Her contractor, Geos, wants to get rid of his test subject, but for what reason? Luke, Sven, and Auel are trying to see if Leo is going to reach a breaking point soon. Currently, Leo, Bif, Derby, Lola, and some other Preps are searching for Johnny Vincent who has disappeared from their sight after he kissed Leo. So now…**

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

_It's her or Lola. There should be no doubt in my mind that I choose Lola over her. Why though? Why do I feel something towards Leo that I never felt with Lola? _Thoughts race through my head about the kiss earlier. I kissed Leo, but I felt something. I had no intention of feeling this way towards anyone but Lola. This girl, this…Leo…She's dangerous. _I can't let this broad take over my feelings._

"Johnny. Johnny?" I hear Peanut call out for me as Leo and her group pass on by.

I wave my hand out of the train car.

"Johnny. There ya are. What's going on witchu'?" He asked me as he climbed into the train car.

"I don't know Larry. I'm just confused right now?" I say looking at my hands while I sit in the train with my back pressed against one of the cold metal walls.

"Tell me what's up. Maybe your good old-pal here can help you." He says patting himself on the chest.

"It's that girl. Leo, the one I was with in the pool hall. I don't get it. She makes me feel things. Things that I don't want to feel for anyone other than Lola." Half these words are slurred, but I'm pretty sure Peanut can understand. He always understands what I mean.

He thinks for a minute. "Maybe you're over Lola?"

I grip him by his jacket and pull him closer to me as I glare at him. "There ain't no way I'm over Lola."

"Alright, alright, relax Johnny." He says putting his hands up in defense.

I release his jacket and sit back in my original position. "I just don't understand. I want to be with her. I want to _have_ her." I say as I look blankly at the night sky.

"I don't know what to tell ya this time, Johnny. Maybe ya should go talk to Leo about this. She'll probably know what to tell ya." He says getting out of the train. "C'mon, Johnny, let's go home. Everybody must be worryin' about ya."

"Alright. Alright." I say as I give in to his words. Only when I'm drunk do I ever listen to his reasoning.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Yawn. _I'm so tired already. It's so late._ Lola left us in New Coventry as the rest of the Preps and I made our way back to Old Bullworth Vale.

"There's no way he'd be here." Bif said, "If he knows what's good for him, he wouldn't step out into our turf."

Derby nodded in agreement. "Let's just head back to Harrington House, it's already past midnight…"

They continue to walk ahead of me as someone pulls me into an alleyway with their hand clasped over my mouth. A masked person appears before my terrified expression and puts their index finger over their mouth to remind me to stay silent. They hand me a card and disappear into the forest surrounding the neighborhood. I read the card silently.

_Hello again Leo, it's been some time. Do you remember me, Geos? Most likely not. I've embedded a chip into your skin, you can feel it within your right side. _I touch my cut which reveals a sharp object. _Remove it if you wish, I will still find you. Don't you think it's rather odd that you didn't remember anything after that car accident and are slowly beginning to? It's that chip. I've begun to restore your memories, I need you in order to stabilize and sustain the system I've created using the DNA sample I collected from you at the institution those many years ago. Don't be alarmed, everything will make sense soon, in due time._

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Geos. _

"Leo, where did you go?" I hear Parker call out to me.

"Over here", I say walking back to the main road.

"Don't disappear from our sight again…We've had enough surprises for today." Derby said sounding very tired.

I nod silently and hide the card in my pocket. I walk closer to the scattered group of preps and look over to my house. "We're pretty close to my place. I know it's not ideal, but we could sleep there for the night."

Derby shakes his head. "It's not that it would be a problem to sleep in your home", he responds reluctantly, "it's just, there isn't enough room for all of us there."

Everyone remains silent. Then, Chad speaks up. "You know, Tad's place is just up the road, maybe we can all go there. Leo, come with us. I'm sure it would be much more satisfactory for you to stay with your friends than to be alone in your shanty."

Bif steps on his foot and Chad lets out a quiet sound of pain. "It'll be fun."

I smiled, "Alright."

"Oh, however, be wary of Tad's webbed toes. He's very sensitive about his inbreeding flaws." Justin says walking to the front of the group. I nod and we head over to the Spencer residence. We passed by Mr. Hattrick's house, and some of the other Prep homes; but apparently, Tad's parents are currently out viewing a trade show somewhere in Europe.

"Welcome to Spencer Estate", Tad bellows as he opens the door for me and his friends. He's currently wearing some flannel pajamas and slippers, most likely to hide his feet. Everyone scatters around his house to sleep in the guest rooms and as I'm about to leave to do the same, Derby grabs my hand.

"We'll be rooming together again. Won't we?" He looks into my eyes as he takes a piece of my hair and twirls it around his finger and brings it up to his mouth and kisses it.

I blush, "If that's what you want then –", I'm cut off by Bif who holds me around my waist.

"She's sleeping in my room tonight." He caresses my face as his breath treads down to the base of my neck.

"I don't think so", Derby looked angrily at Bif, and "You've been awfully disobedient Bif. I have half a mind to give you a good thrashing."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Bif replies, not at all concerned with Derby's words as he sways my hips with his while in his embrace.

Somehow, that night, all three of us ended up sleeping together, in the same room, on the same bed. Bif was to my right and Derby to my left, both sleeping soundly, tightly gripping their pillows with one hand and my hand or arm with the other. _I can't sleep like this. _I sigh. _It's going to be a rough night._ Slowly at around 2 AM, clock on the end table courtesy of Tad, I fell asleep with both boys hugging me and placing their faces on my shoulder (Derby) or chest (Bif).

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_She's getting in the way of your plans. Go get her. She's nothing but trouble. Apologize to her. _My conflicting thoughts continued to bicker with each other as I spread my new plan to take over Bullworth on my desk. I glance over to my bed. _She was there just last week._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and went back to the plans. _Let's see here, so if Hopkins tries to stop me this time, I'll use Zoey as a shield. No, that's dumb._ I thought as I threw the crumpled piece of paper into the trash can. _Geniuses don't need medication, but why can't I think straight?_ I slammed my hands on my desk. As the lamp shook, I placed my face in my palms to rest and think some more. _It's because of her. I want her. I need her. She's like medication, you don't __**need **__her. _I hated having these thoughts. I've been avoiding her all week. Yet, I can't help but think about her. When she left, I was still awake pretending to sleep and she slept in Hopkins' room. _Of all places, why there? _I couldn't get her out of my head that night, and when I saw her in drama, playing the part of Juliet with her angelic voice, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Gary, you're an idiot._ I started to grip my hair in between my finger tips and pulled. I can't stand to think about her anymore. _I __**need**_ _closure._

* * *

**Auel's POV**

It's been hours since I last saw Luke. The way he spoke to me still rang in my head. '_Even if she can, do you think she'll want to come back…and to you Auel?'_ It phased me. I missed her…a lot. She was the first person I felt like I could be open with. The first one, who made me feel like all this genetic engineering done to our bloodstreams, still made me a human. I looked at a picture of the two of us from the first week we started dating. _She looked so happy, so beautiful, the same as always_. I smiled as I slipped the picture back into my pillow's sleeve. One day, I hope that she and I can be together again…

* * *

**Hyotei's POV**

"She's currently gone to sleep at a friend's house, should I crash the slumber party?" I asked, speaking into my receiver.

"No, just make sure she doesn't lose control."

"Certainly. Now, about the document…" I trailed off because he knows what I'm referring to.

"Ah, yes, your arrest warrant, I think we can just get rid of that."

"Really? Thank you, that's very kind. Although, I sort of liked the idea of adding an international arrest warrant to my profile."

"Hmph, well if you fail your mission, we shall leave it online." Geos says while I can hear him shuffling his papers through my earpiece.

"You know, there are just some things you shouldn't do." A male says from behind me in a black cloak and mask.

I smile. "…and what's it to you? Sventus?"

"Don't call me that…not with her face, her voice…" He says getting agitated.

I turn to him and slyly trace my fingers around his collar. "Why? Haven't you always wanted to be with me? With her?"

"You may look like her; I hate to break it to you, but you're nothing but a cheap knock-off at best." He says with anger in his eyes.

"Oh, don't like it? Can't you leave a girl alone?" At this point I reload my gun that was holstered on my left side and aim it at him. "You should put her down…If you have any sympathy for her."

He grits his teeth, "say what you want, but I know Leo will stop you. Tsk. It's such a shame that you're nothing like her at all." He grins and walks off.

* * *

**Bif's POV**

I wake up the next morning with Leo's breasts in my face. _They're pretty round. She'd totally dig me if I had a car. Well, probably not, she doesn't seem like the type to be swayed by money. _She's sleeping quite peacefully. At her shoulder I see Derby's face. _I can't believe we ended up sleeping with her at the same time. _I lie back on my pillow and begin to run my hands on my former sleeping bags, her breasts. _I hope she doesn't wake up. _I smirk and I notice Derby wake up and stare at me menacingly, he noticed. _Shit._

He mouths the words, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I mouth back.

We look at Leo's sleeping face with my hand still on her right breast, the one closest to me. Then I see Derby slowly slip his hand under her shirt and reach for her left breast. _Is he __**trying**__ to __**compete**__ with __**ME**__?_ He looks at Leo while he slides his hand under her bra and grins at me as if saying he's won. I look at him peeved and I imitate his gesture by groping Leo's right breast not without realizing she's still wearing bandages. At this point, we both see her bandages and her chest fully exposed to the both of us. We feel a predatory instinct come over us and begin to lick her chest furiously with our tongues. _Derby won't beat me. I'll have you to myself Leo. _As we pick up our paces while tightening our grip on her breasts, Leo wakes up with a moan. We pause, caught red-handed. Slowly we look up to her face and she looks at us blushing a very cute color of pink from both embarrassment and pleasure.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"AHH! Perverts!"

* * *

**Downstairs Tad's POV**

"What's going on up there?" Gord says putting on a Hermes scarf for breakfast.

"I have no idea…" I say looking over to Gord.

Bif and Derby come down the stairs looking both flustered and embarrassed with a bright salmon-colored hand print on their faces.

Cough. Cough. Cough. I cough from choking on my tea I was in the middle of drinking while looking at their amusing faces. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Derby retorts as he reaches the bottom of the staircase, holding his cheek with the mark, and we hear a loud slam of the door to Leo's room upstairs.

Bif jolts with his eyes closed as he hears the loud bang of the door, "Let's just say, don't compete for a woman at the same time, in the same bed."

Parker, Justin, Gord, Chad, Bryce and I all look to them with confused expressions.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"They did what to you?!" Pinky said raising her voice in Art class.

"Shh! Keep it down!" I said, blushing really hard that my cheeks hurt.

Earlier this morning, I got up after having an awkward moment with Bif and Derby and ate by myself at the Café in town. I went to school and ended up telling Pinky everything that had gone on last night at Tad's place.

She laughs while swatting one hand in the air with the other politely muffling her mouth, "Sorry, it's just, I never knew Derby could be so beastial."

"What's gotten into those two?" I say still blushing, but looking down at my canvas.

Miss Phillips walks by, "Since you have time to chit-chat Ms. Croft and Ms. Gauthier, I want you to partner up with someone new and paint a picture of them."

We both sigh and get up to move to someone else. Pinky partners up with Gord. I partner up with Petey.

"You know, it's okay if you want to be with someone else." Petey says looking at me for a brief moment and looking back to his picture the next.

"It's okay, Pete, I want to be your partner!" I smile at him, he blushes.

"Okay, well, could you turn away, I can't really concentrate with you looking at me."

"Oh…sure." I say turning my body 45 degrees so he has a good side profile of me.

"I talked to Gary." He said. There's that name again. "He said he wants to talk to you in the boys' dorm after classes today."

"I don't want to talk to him." I say shifting my eyes in vacancy.

"Whatever happened between you two, I think he wants to make it right." Petey said painting a line down the center of his canvas with water.

"Why would he. After what he did, he wasn't even sorry."

"He didn't give me specific details, but that was probably before. I can't speak for him myself, which is why you should talk to him."

I look over to Petey's serious expression and then back to the floor. "Fine, but only because you said so Pete."

He smiles and continues painting.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

I could see Leo's and Petey's face from outside the window at the front of the school. _Way to go Pete._ _You finally got the guts to go and get a real hottie. _

"Hey Jimmy," Zoey says strolling up to me and grabbing one of my hands, "let's go to Blue Skies later and play around in the Spencer's Shipping facility."

"Not today", I say removing my hand from hers. "There's someone I need to go see."

"But what about love, Jimmy?" It felt like déjà vu to hear those words coming from her mouth again.

"Love can wait, duty calls." I say leaving her to ponder what the hell I meant. Not even I know, but it seemed to fit.

* * *

I make my way up to the dorms and find Gary shuffling his hands up and down with his legs while humming a beat. _I really do feel like I've been through this before._

He turns to see me, and gives me a glare full of hatred, "Oh it's you, moron."

"Yeah, whatever Gary." I tell him a bit offended by his comment.

"If you see that girl, Leo, coming through here, tell her to wait." He says as he paces back to his room at the far end of the hall.

"Why would I help you?" I yell as he's about to close the door.

"Because I asked." He says sternly giving me a look. _I've never seen him look so serious._

* * *

**Sven's POV**

Last night, I gave Leo a card directly from Geos. _She can't know what's going on yet_. Those were my strict orders from Geos himself…

"You know that someone's framing you?" I say looking at Doctor Geos in disbelief.

"Not entirely", he says stroking his beard, "I don't have proof, but someone claimed they heard someone being called Geos that wasn't me after the vile of Leo's DNA was stolen."

"What would someone want with her DNA?" I ask as I put on my disguise.

"You three were bred to be weapons." He says looking at me rotating his chair with my movements. "They want, what anyone who was filled with ill-reason would want."

"Bio-weapons…" I say straining my eyes at the floor.

"You were meant to protect, not to destroy." Geos says as he clasps his hands together.

"Weapons are weapons no matter how you look at it, Doc. How can you protect someone with something that's meant to harm others?" I respond with my back towards him.

"You must do what's right." Calmly, he put his hand on my shoulder. _Geos is like a father to me and Auel. He puts our minds at ease._

"What's right in this situation?" I say grabbing the card off his desk for Leo.

"What's right, is what your heart tells you. That would be within your own reasoning, Sven."

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter. Lols, at the fact that Derby and Bif are becoming perverts. Also, I drew a picture of Bif in a suit on my tumblr. Well, it's someone that reminds me of him. Anyway, I'll bid you all adieu for the night and I'll think of something for tomorrow's chapter while I dream. By the way, has anyone tried to listen to the story on their iPhone by going to general settings - accessibility - Speak selection - dialects. I set mine to British English because it's a guy. This is how I listen to my stories and end up editing them where I make mistakes without having to re read it myself! Try it out, it's funny.**

**Check out the cover for the story, it may be a bit spoilerish though.**


	8. Ch 8 :: This kind of benefit

Chapter 8 :: This kind of benefit

* * *

**A/N: Color me surprised, I have gained a follower O_o Now, I would say something in response to this, but this person hasn't written a review quite yet. Also, if anyone writes a review or follows me, I might just entitle them to a "still". A "still", to me, is a still-life image of one scene. This "still" will be drawn by me by request of a reviewer or follower and posted on tumblr. It sounds odd, I know, but I thought it might be nice to draw the scenes you guys wanted to see played out from the story. Yes, I did say from the story. This story to be exact! It'll be done whenever I can do it and will be done in whatever artistic vision I have of it because I don't know how to draw based off descriptions. So, in order to request a still, type a review or PM me which chapter and what scene. It's optional to include a quote so I can find it better.**

**Summary: Johnny is currently feeling indecisive about who he truly cares about. Gary is creating his own mind games and requires Leo's presence in order to make it all stop. Bif and Derby get a little too competitive with Leo in bed. Sven has seen Hyotei and works for the real Geos. So now…**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

_I shouldn't be doing this. Why did I let Pete convince me into seeing Gary? _I kept thinking so many thoughts as I walked towards the boys' dorm; I was so distracted by these concerns that I didn't even notice Johnny calling out to me.

"Hey, Leo, can I talk to you for a sec?" Johnny hollered from the parking lot.

I ignored him because I was trapped in my own agenda. He noticed that I was preoccupied so he ran up to me and grabbed my sleeve. "Hey, I was trying to get your attention!"

I broke out of my anxiety, "Oh, sorry Johnny, I didn't see you there. I'm kinda busy."

"It'll only take a second." He said as he put his hands on both my arms. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" I said a bit hesitant.

"Did you feel anything from the kiss yesterday?" He looked serious.

I averted my eyes, "Yes."

He cleared his throat, "Do you like me?"

"That's two questions!" I said smiling at him. "Anyway, you're barking at the wrong tree. No time to explain though."

I hurriedly walk away from him to the boys' dorm and I can just barely hear him tell me to meet him at the pool hall later. In order to show him I heard, I spun around and smiled back at him waving. Now, on to see Mr. Sociopath.

As I stride into the boys' dorm carefully avoiding any prefects, I notice someone on the couch, Jimmy.

"Hey, Gary told me to tell you to wait here. I'll go get him." Jimmy says turning away from the tele. A few moments pass and I see Gary making his way into the living area.

"So, you came?" He said sounding rather surprised.

"As you requested, but can we ditch the pleasantries and get right to it?" I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Listen, about the other day, things got out of hand." He says with his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"I know, I was there." I respond with a bit of venom in my words.

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls something out, it looks like a medicine bottle.

"I'm no junkie", I said wincing at the bottle.

"Relax, friend, you'll need this." He makes a snide remark.

I take the bottle into my hands and roll it around my palm so I can read the label. _Birth control pills?_

"What the hell Gary?" I say looking at him in disgust and raising my voice. "We didn't even get that far!"

"Keep your voice down", he says holding my shoulders, "As if I forgot, loser. I mean, I need to ask you for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I say as I watch him walk around me.

He gets down on one knee, "Please, think this over. Will you, Leo, be my girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes and raise my middle finger to him. "Screw you Gary! If you think that asking me out so you can have sex with me is okay, you're in for a world of trouble!"

"It's not exactly like that." He says getting off the ground and dusting himself off.

"Oh, then what is it? My life doesn't revolve around screwing guys, you know!" I sneered.

He grabs my wrists and pulls me in for an embrace. "I _need_ you."

I was caught off guard by this. He seemed sincere, but I don't believe him a hundred percent. However, I did stay in his arms thinking about whether or not I'd regret this. Little did I know, he had some bigger plans…

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

_Where is she? She said she'd be here by now…_ I lay against the wall under the bridge leading to New Coventry waiting for Leo. It was a little past 5:00 PM_. _Right as I figured she wouldn't be showin' up, I see her walkin' towards me. _She looks upset._

"What's wrong?" I ask tryin' to get a good look at her face which was lookin' away.

"Gary asked me out." She said soundin' defeated.

I tilt my head a bit and loosen my jaw, "…So, ya say 'yes' to him?"

"No…" I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that word, "not yet…"

I reacted too soon, "Not yet?"

"It's complicated, I don't know what to do." She says as she looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"What's wrong, he blackmailin' ya? If he is…I'll – I'll beat him up for you if you want." I say trying to comfort her.

She smiles and sighs, "No, I wish it were that simple. I pity him."

"Why? What could you like in that freak?" I say sounding despondent.

"We both feel physically attracted to each other, but that's all." She says as she shakes her head.

_Leo, I'm attracted to you._ I wanted to say it, but it wasn't the right time. Right now, she was trustin' me with her problems. "So, what now?"

"I don't know, I need an answer, I just don't know what to say. I told him I'd need some time to think it over." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I cracked my knuckles. _As if I had enough problems already. First Lola and Gordo go around behind my back, and now Leo and Gary are tryin' to hook up. Man, this is why I need to have a queen, to avoid these issues._ I give Leo a hug. This is the only comfort I can give her right now.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I basically poured my soul out to Johnny earlier. I ended up even falling asleep on his lap in the pool hall. It was more of a nap than anything though. I still can't believe Gary said that…'_I need you.'_

About 7:00 PM, I leave New Coventry and head to the girls' dorm, I have someone I need to see. Last week when I started classes here at Bullworth, I neglected someone who didn't deserve it, Beatrice. She really seemed nice as she looked at me from the bleachers hoping I'd come join her, but I knew that I'd freak out playing dodge ball. I was never good at it. For some reason, I get really scared when objects are hurled towards me.

I enter the doors to the dorm and hear the hall monitor, or Mrs. Peabody in the upstairs hall asking if everything is alright in a girls' room. I take a right from the main entrance and run right into Beatrice. She has a cast on her leg.

"Oh, sorry." She says looking at me as we both collided into each other head first and landed on carpet.

"Oh, no, I'm the one who should be sorry!" I say apologetically as I get up first and reach my hand out to her.

She grabs my hand, "Thanks. Hey, aren't you that new girl? You're friends with the head cheerleader aren't you?"

"Friends? I guess, but I'm not here to see Mandy, I'm here to apologize to you." I look at her with sincere determination.

"Apologize? For what?" She asked, confused.

"I'm not great at sports, so I left you by yourself before in gym. I'm really sorry…" I bowed my head to her.

"Oh, that. That was no problem, I bet I would have done the same." She smiled at me as if signifying she understood.

We hear someone heading our way and they knock Beatrice over, "Move it, ugly!" I watch as Mandy shoves her way past Beatrice and I go over to help her back up.

"That wasn't very nice, Mandy." I say as I look at Beatrice who seems rather timid from being in pain.

"Are you defending that cretin?" She says pointing at Beatrice.

"Mandy, just knock it off." I say as I help Beatrice over to a couch. She scoffs and walks away.

"Thanks." Beatrice says as she looks at me gratefully.

"No, I owed you one. We would both have been in casts if you didn't take one for the team." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd just wish that I could be part of your circle of friends, you know, the people that get all the attention." She says as she huffs in defeat.

I look at her. _She has so much potential that she doesn't know about. Why doesn't she believe in herself?_ I remove her glasses from her face.

"Hey, I can't see without those." She says as she flails her arms out in front of me.

"Whoa." I say in surprise. "Beatrice, have you ever thought about wearing contacts?"

"I have a pair upstairs, but it's always such a hassle to put them in every morning I just gave up." She tells me as I hand her back her glasses.

"I have an idea, meet me at this address", I hand her a note with my home address on it, "meet me there before the fall dance."

"Fall dance? That's not for another two months. Besides, I have no one to go with." She says with a soft smile.

"Neither do I, trust me, we'll have an awesome girl's night out!" I say filled with enthusiasm as I leave Beatrice in confusion.

"Okay…"

* * *

**Tad's POV**

So, after the strange morning I had with my friends at my estate, I decide to return to Harrington House and pay Bif and Derby a visit. Regarding the scenario of breakfast, I wanted to ask them what went on considering no one had a clue and they left us in the dark after coming down to eat. I open the doors to the house and I step in. In front of me, I see Gord and Chad.

"Where's Bif and Derby?" I ask looking around hearing nothing but the flames roaring in the fireplace.

"They're at Glass Jaw." Chad says with his face extremely flushed.

"Did you manage to find out what they did in my estate?" I say looking over to both Chad and Gord.

Chad looked away and adjusted the wraps on his hand, "Um, I think it would be better if you heard from them yourself. I gotta go anyway, Tad."

I sigh from exasperation and I call my driver to come around to the front of the school once again. _I hate not knowing what goes on around here._ I wait for my driver to pull up and get seated in the limo.

* * *

**At Glass Jaw Boxing Club**

Derby and Bif sit in the bar atop the staircase in the gym. Both holding icepacks to their faces.

"For a lady, she sure hits hard." Derby says removing his ice pack and wrapping it in another cloth.

"You said it." Bif imitates his motion.

"You do realize, this was all your fault, Bif." Derby says motioning his icepack on his face again.

"It's not my fault. You know, I get competitive." Bif responds putting his head down on the bar counter top.

A few minutes later, the door to the bar opens and in comes Tad.

"I want to know what's going on. What did you three do in my house? I deserve answers!" Tad says sounding a bit hurt from being left out.

Derby and Bif look at each other and flush with embarrassment. Bif gestures Tad to come closer as he whispers the details in his ear. Tad drops to his knees, face turning the same color as everyone else who had asked before.

* * *

**Petey's POV**

I felt bad following Gary's plans again, but it was nice to feel like I had friends. Sure Gary was a jerk, but at least he acknowledged me and invited me in his conquests. I had spent the entire summer of last year trying to convince the head master to give him another chance. With Dr. Bambillo's approval, I was able to help him re-register Gary into the system. He wasn't all bad, just a bit odd. I place the picture I had finished painting of Leo up on the wall. _Looks like I'm friend-zoned by you too. I can never get a girlfriend. _I sigh, distressed. I knew that Leo was into more of the bad-boy type like Johnny or Gary. She may have even liked guys who were into sports like Bif, Derby, Ted, Kirby, and Auel. There was no way, however, that she'd be into someone like me. _Like a femme-boy like me would've stood a chance against those guys. _I place my hand on her picture hoping that she would say something that would return my feelings.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I ended up sleeping in the house by myself for the past day or so. I was going to tell Leo that I was going to move in with Pedro, who by now approved of me moving in since I threatened to stuff him into a 'trash can'. _What an odd name for a bin._ Unfortunately, for me, while Sven, Leo and Auel were being trained physically, I was being trained mentally. I could understand the most complex of formulas, create the most diverse chemical reactors, I could do just about anything. '_Leo, he's gonna die if you keep doing that.' 'Auel, Sven, apprehend her.' If it weren't for Geos calling the shots at the time, I would've been a goner. _I begin to write down a letter to Leo and post it on her doorframe. When I have packed up my belongings, I head out leaving the house in darkness…

"You ready, wallaby?" Auel said while waiting for me on his motorbike.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a kangaroo." I always hated that pet name he called me when he dated my sister.

"Sure thing, mate. Sure thing." He says as I hop on the passenger side car and he revs up his engine.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_I know Hopkins wants her too. I can make her mine. Get rid of her. I need her. _These notions keep repeating in my mind as I pedal over to Leo's house on my bike. _Is she even home yet, genius?_ I look at the time on my watch. It's half passed nine, she's definitely home. I follow the remaining directions to her house that I got from Pedro. Here it is, Croft Manor. I park my bike alongside the front gates and make my way to her front door. I ring the doorbell twice with my knuckle.

"I'll be there in a second." I hear Leo make her way to the entrance of her house.

"Oh…Hey Gary." She says not sounding too pleased.

"Is this how you talk to your boyfriend?" I grin at her.

"I haven't decided yet, you know." She says moving out of the doorway to allow me in.

"Nice place you got here. Where are the 'rents?" I say looking around at the upholstery.

"My mother and papa passed away already, I live here with my little brother. Well, not anymore. He left me a message earlier saying he's gone to live in the dorms with his friend." She says looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry, truly, I am." I sarcastically respond as I grab her hand and kiss the back of it.

"Whatever." She pulls her arm away from me and rolls her eyes.

"Are we getting off on the wrong foot again? I said I'm sorry for what happened, I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want." I egg her on.

"Shut up, Gary." She says pulling out a cheesecake from the fridge.

_She's just like femme-boy, only a girl. Wait, femme-boy is a girl._ I chuckle to myself as I put an arm around her waist. "It smells delicious. Can I have some?" I say pointing to my mouth as if I'm asking her to feed me.

"Sure, here." She actually fed me. I can feel my cheeks grow hot.

Leo looks at me and smiles, "If you were truly in love with me and wanted to be my boyfriend; that would be your benefit."

I don't know what it is about her, but she just gives off a soothing feeling every time I see her.

I give her another crooked smile, "I like this kind of benefit."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the odd timing of these chapters, I think I'm gonna start doing one a day during my break. Also, as I mentioned at the beginning, regarding the stills, please be mindful and choose one you actually want to see. Please and thank you :D**


	9. Ch 9 :: How loved you are

Chapter 9 :: How loved you are

**A/N: Thanks Willisheen for reviewing and following, I love your story so far, but why Zoe, why does she have to push Jimmy away XD**

**Summary: Luke moves to Pedro's. Johnny wants to confess his feelings, but has held himself back. Petey is beginning to get tired of being friend-zoned. Leo wants to give Beatrice a makeover for the fall dance. Bif and Derby are medicating themselves at the Glass Jaw bar and Tad walks in to hear their explanation of what went on that morning only to wish he never asked. Gary gets direction from Pedro to Croft Manor. So now…**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Gary and I sat at the dining table in the kitchen. _Gary's been here all night__**. **__How did he even know where I lived? Seriously, how does everyone find out? _I watch as Gary twirls the spaghetti I made with his fork. He looks at me with a crooked smile.

"So, started taking the pills?"

I blush and get flustered, "No! What makes you think that I'll be your girlfriend?"

"In reality, only ugly people date." He says looking back down to his plate, "We don't have to date to screw around, especially you."

"What does that mean?" I say pouting.

"I told you that you were pretty, didn't I? Why waste time on the formalities of dating and being in a relationship that would only hold you down? There's no point in having sex if you have to have it with one person." He shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"I want to be in love with the person who I decide to give myself to." I look at the table we're sitting at.

"Ah, young love is such a beautiful thing." He gets up and walks towards my seat across from him, "You think love is real, but it's nothing but a façade. What bliss it must be to be so ignorant in 'love'."

I slam both hands on the table in front of me, "If you don't love me, then don't touch me!" I screamed, my eyes were welling up with tears.

Gary scoffs at my remark, "So touchy… One of these days Leo, you're going to fuck someone and think nothing of it. 'Oh, spank me!'" Gary says pantomiming doggy-style sex.

"Have you?" I raise an eyebrow to him.

"Have I what?" He grins.

"Have you had sex with someone and not felt anything?" My tone was serious.

"I have, plenty of times – a few girls here and there, and even you, Leo." He looks at me with a huge smirk on his face.

I slap him, "…then why did you say you _need_ me? Why did you ask me out? Is this really nothing? You and I have done nothing but foreplay, need I remind you."

He recoils from where my hand connected with his face and tightly grips my arms by the biceps, "I told you I lust for you. I _need_ to _feel_ you. I _need_ to _have_ you."

I gulp, "You've been in love before, haven't you?" I look at him with a saddened expression. _There's no way Gary would be this way if he didn't have his love taken from him. Or was he rejected?_

He releases me, "What would you know?"

With his back facing me, I respond, "It's in your eyes, in your appearance. Why would someone look so sad when talking about love? Did you cut your own hair because you felt upset for whatever happened between you two? Did you end up getting that scar on your face because you tried to harm yourself to numb the pain?"

He stayed silent. I watched his back as I noticed his face turn red and he looked to the ground. "It was you."

"What?" I shouted out of shock, "Excuse me, but I didn't know who you were until just this year."

"That's where you're wrong", Gary lifted his chin up and turned back around to face me, "do you remember a boy from a long time ago when you lived in Australia and he had medium length brown hair? I attended an institution with you. My grandparents were involved in the research regarding your DNA. They said it was vital that they perform on me as well. I couldn't handle it, not like you. I always watched everyday as they try to prod you for more information, but I started to realize that I loved you…"

"I don't remember any of that." I say, very confused.

"Of course not, we were probably only eleven or twelve at the time, and there was your accident..."

"How do you know about my accident?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing escapes my notice." Gary says walking around behind me and then proceeding to grab me around my waist to pull me in for a hug.

"…If what you're telling me is true, then why didn't I know about your feelings?" I say trying to think things over.

"My grandparents prevented me from making contact with you after they noticed that I was taking more than a bit of an interest in you…Besides, you had Auel."

My eyes widened, rain was in abundance as it sounded like a shower was going on outside. "What about Auel?"

"I've probably said too much." Gary released me again and paced to the window in the kitchen.

Slowly, I made sense of things in my head. _No wonder Auel looked so happy to see me. I wonder if Sven knew all along too… Why didn't anyone tell me? Is this Doctor Geos really giving me back everything I can remember? Or is he just implanting memories that hold no value to me and his research?_ I knelt down on the kitchen floor clutching at my head and shutting my eyes tightly as I felt tears roll down. Gary found a breaking point.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"Auel, can we head back to the house, I forgot to get something." I say as we reach the gates of Bullworth Academy.

"Really? After we just got here? Can't it wait?" He says sounding perplexed.

"It's important that I tell Leo something. She needs to avoid that guy, Gary."

"Gary? Gary goes here?" He says withdrawing himself.

"Yes, I saw him the other day talking to Pedro. I think he got my address from paying off Pedro which is the reason why I threatened Pedro to either let me stay here or I'd shove him into a bin." I say clenching my fists on my lap.

"It may not be a good idea…" Auel said looking up at the sky. I watch as millions of raindrops fall to the ground and some booms of thunder and crackles of lightning that begin to fill the darkening clouds.

"Shouldn't we go back? She's afraid of storms like this, you know." I say looking to Auel whose face has raindrops streaking down it, almost as if he was crying.

"Now you care about her? Weren't you trying to get rid of her last week?" Auel said closing his eyes, but still looking up.

"I'm just scared that something will happen, we've never encountered a storm like this since the car accident." I fret.

"Alright, Luke. I'll make sure Sven knows we'll be late." He says taking his cell out of his pocket and texting Sven.

_Leo, please be alright…_

* * *

**Auel's POV**

After our break up almost two years ago, I tried to avoid seeing her. I couldn't stand being around her to be drawn in again and again, by these useless emotions. I knew other guys were after her. Sven and Gary were the main guys. I was a year older than them and I fell in love with Leo so quickly, it felt like the world was spinning. She and I never did anything out of the ordinary while we dated. We kissed, hugged, laughed together, and most of all we had fun. I could never quite get her out of my mind. Right now, I'm with her younger brother, driving him to see her. I always end up seeing her, even when I don't want to.

"Right up here, it's number 17, remember?" Luke says pointing to their house near the park.

"Yeah, I remember." I say as lightning clashes in the sky.

We hurriedly make our way to the front door, but noticing that someone else was here already.

"Who's bike is that?" I gesture to a bike on the porch.

"I don't know." Luke says getting out his keys to unlock the front door.

The door opens eerily with a long squeak.

"Hello? Leo?" Luke calls into the house only to be met by silence, "Anyone here?"

I position myself in front of Luke as I close the door and hold my arm out in front of him with a gun in the other. I always hid this gun in my undershirt. Actually, under my shirt was a bullet proof vest. Anyway, we end up getting to the staircase and walk up the stairs. Halfway up the flight, we can hear sobbing.

"Leo, is that you?" I cautiously yell as I slowly make my way up the last of the steps and head towards the sound of cries.

"You're too late." Gary appears before me and Luke in the doorstep.

"What did you do?" I holster my gun in its appropriate spot on my vest and I grab Gary by the collar.

He exhales, "I just told her what she needed to know. I let her in on all of the things you kept from her."

I gritted my teeth and pushed him aside. In Leo's room, the cries got louder in the closet.

"Leo?" I said putting my hand on her door. "Please come out. I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain." She sobbed. "Besides, I'm fine in here."

_Still the same Leo. She was always afraid of storms._ I grabbed the knob of the closet door and pulled it open. Leo looked at me and as a loud roar of thunder hit, she jumped out and held me in her embrace as she continued to cry.

"It's okay now Leo." I said stroking her hair as we both were down on the ground.

I looked over to Gary and Luke. I had no idea why, but Gary had a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Bif's POV**

_I wonder what Leo's doing right now._ I massaged my face where she slapped me before as I stared out the window in the foyer. I really wanted to see her and apologize, but I knew an apology would not make up for what Derby and I did. My parents called me home to stay with them while they were back for a few days on paid vacation. I kind of hated staying home because I always twitch whenever I see my dad. The thought of him beating me the way he used to was still embedded in my mind.

"Bif, darling, don't you have anything to do in your room?" My stepmom said as she looked at me while giving my dad a neck massage.

"I'm gonna head out." I say as I get up and start to walk towards the front door.

"Bif, take the car." My dad said not even turning to look at me.

I smiled at his rare kind gesture, "Thanks dad."

I walked into the garage and backed up his maserati. It's a sweet ride to say the least. I drove to Leo's house because I was desperate to see her face and hear her voice. I noticed the rain falling down as I watched the windshield wipers sway back and forth. _Oh, mommy. How I miss you._ I always thought about her on rainy days. She didn't pass away or anything, but she left my dad because he was an elusive player. My full name was Bif Taylor Tremblay, but when she got divorced, I stuck with her maiden name because it sounded better. I ended up staying with my dad because I liked to stick where the money is.

"How odd, a bike, a car and a motorcycle parked outside her house. I wonder who it is." I think out loud as I park in her driveway. I ring the door bell and I see Gary Smith answer. _What the hell is this pauper doing here?_

"Out of my way, Smith", I say as I push past him, "Where's Leo?"

"You're welcome to join the party." He says sounding as sarcastic as ever, "It's upstairs, doofus."

I glare at him and walk up the stairs to see Leo in tears in the arms of another guy on the floor. "What. The. Hell."

"Bif", her eyes radiated with sadness and relief when she saw me. "Please stay here, don't leave me."

"She's suffering from a bit of trauma", a man steps out with a long gray beard, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Doctor Geos." He holds his hand out to me to shake mine.

"Bif Taylor." I say shaking his hand with a handkerchief I brought with me in between.

"Ah, yes, the Tremblay's boy. I've heard about you from my associate, Dr. Bambillo, how is the medication holding up on you?" _This old man, how does he know anything…_

"The one for anger management? I don't need to take it anymore since I got into boxing." I say looking at him with puzzlement.

"I see, well then. Come, Auel and Luke, we must get Sven. Bring Leo." He said talking to the guy who's name I didn't know 'til he said it and a younger boy who I think is Leo's brother because she has a picture of him on her wall with her as children.

"Where are you taking her?" I say looking at him with a fierce glare.

"I must perform some experiments on her. She'll be back before you know it, dear boy!" Doctor Geos speaks with a matter-of-factly tone.

"I'm coming with you." I say looking at the four of them, "I'm not leaving Leo. She wanted me to stay."

"Hm, well I suppose that'll be fine. Just don't interfere with the testing process." The doctor walked off behind me and down the stairs. I could hear him shut the door and start the engine to his car.

"Follow us." Said the boy named Auel.

"What's going on around here?"

* * *

**Hyotei's POV**

"She's with the real doctor and his other experiments." I say looking at them from the top of a tree through binoculars.

"I see, follow them. If at all possible, record for me what that pompous brother of mine has going on." Geos says.

"As you wish." I grinand follow in pursuit of all the vehicles.

"Things are about to get interesting. I really should thank Gary, he made my job so much easier. Too bad he doesn't even know I exist." Grin still on my face as I maneuver through traffic heading to a known facility, Happy Volts.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_Part one of the plans to defeat Jimmy Hopkins, complete. If I had known it was so easy to manipulate Leo, I should have done it sooner. Although, I do feel kind of bad for forcing her to remember things. Oh well._ _Jimmy-boy, you have no idea what you started._ I could feel myself giving back in to my evil thoughts once more. This time, I planned on taking Hopkins out for good. He won't ruin my plans any farther.

* * *

**Beatrice's POV**

_It feels great to have a new friend. Leo isn't as bad as I thought._ I smiled relishing in the ideas I was getting for when we hang out again. It felt like I was getting so close to popularity. She and I were going to be best friends, I knew it. _After Leo, I'll be friends with Pinky, and Lola, and Zoe, oh, and maybe Mandy. Actually, Mandy can be demoted to the bottom of the pyramid when I get to be head cheerleader._ These were thoughts that I knew on my heart that I didn't really want, but it felt so good to think about rising to the center of the popular crowd. _I hope Leo can give me a makeover before the dance._

* * *

**A few nights later: the night of the play…Johnny's POV**

"What do you mean Leo isn't here?" Ms. Peters said as she put her hands on her hips.

"The show must go on." Miss Phillips responded by holding the scripts in the air.

_Man, without Leo here, I think I'll bail._ I packed up my things and left before anyone noticed me.

As I stand outside the back doors to the school, I can hear Ms. Peters.

"Johnny, too? Oh this is just fantastic. Christy, you're Juliet. Juri, put on some tights and play Romeo!"

_I'm glad I skipped out. _I then notice Ricky coming out of the door to my left.

"You should have told me you were gonna ditch." Rick says, pulling down his tight fitted costume.

"Sorry, man." I told him sincerely, "this ain't my thing tonight."

"It's 'cause Leo ain't here, isn't it?" He looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's blow this joint." I say looking at him while puffing out some smoke.

"I was waitin' for ya to say so." Ricky said as he ran back into the school and inconspicuously left with his bag full of his clothes.

* * *

**Doctor Geo's POV (good)**

_Let's see here…About 95% of memory has been restored in the past year or so. She's made quite a spectacle of herself today._ I see Leo sleeping in a pod I donated to Dr. Bambillo for his research. _Let's see, what else we have here…_

"Doc, I thought this was over. I thought you said you weren't pursuing Leo anymore." Sven spouted as he came in through the double doors of the facility.

"I'm not, Sventus." I put my hand reassuring this boy who I've always treated like a son, "I'm just trying to restore her memories and fix any loose ends."

He put his hand on her pod while looking at her longingly, "Will she be okay after all this?"

"Only time can tell." I look at him from my desk next to her pod. _Odd, I see tears in his eyes._

Sven leaves the room and inside come Auel, Luke (or as I call him, Lucas), and Bif.

"You owe us some answers, Geos." Bif says in a very rude manner.

I nod slowly, "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?" Lucas says as he rushes to my side.

"My, my, you have grown quite a bit, Lucas." I smile at the young boy.

He purses his lips to the side and says, "Answer my question!"

I smile at his childishness, "I'm here simply because I knew it was inevitable for this to happen. I already told Sventus, but apparently, he didn't let the two of you know."

"Sven…", Auel says looking dejected.

"What is this thing?" I notice Bif knocking on the glass chamber containing Leo.

"I call it 'Cerebral Chamber', it's a machine I've created in order to perform tests on my subjects…Like Leo." I smile in accomplishment.

"Leo's a test subject?" He asks.

"Yes, to be specific, TS – 1.3.0. Or as you've come to know her, Leo. She's the pride and joy of my accomplishments alongside Auel, Sven, and Luke." I look to Auel and Luke who are staring at me with baffled expressions.

"So, what are they?" Bif continues.

"Well, they're human, just like you, but with genetically altered genes. For instance, they are able to do, what it takes normal humans ages to master within a variable of minutes. Leo has mastered this and is able to perform duties in seconds. That is, if she was at her optimal and ideal efficiency." I frown.

"It's because of the car accident; she lost most of her memories. It was because of an underground organization that wanted to have the data on bio-terrorism weapons, that Leo was targeted." Auel said as he looked over to her capsule as well.

"Yes, and that's why my brother, in charge of said organization has come after Leo. She is the pinnacle of success in the experimentation portion of all of this; he even stole her DNA sample. With help, of course."

"Help?" Sventus said as he entered the room once more with stern eyes.

"Yes, I created a clone sample of Leo awhile ago in case something was to happen to her physical being. I called her Hyotei. She was just like Leo in almost every physical aspect, but she was different inside: nothing, but a shell of the original. She was never cooperative with me and she didn't want to have tests performed on her. She believed she was the original even though she'd always see Leo throughout the facility playing with you, Auel, Luke, and Gary."

"Gary?" Bif shouted in surprise.

"Yes, the same boy that attends your school. He fell in love with Leo, much the same as you I take it. Sventus and Auel would always talk about her as well." I watched as Sventus and Auel exchanged glances, both turning red at this statement.

"What does Gary have to do with all this?" Lucas said confused.

"You were too young at the time, Lucas. Gary was another boy who was supposed to be part of the genetic research, however, his grandparents only wanted him to be mentally efficient. That's where he believes he's a genius."

"I see that." Bif says as he smiles at Leo's sleeping form.

"Indeed. There was always one thing that bothered him though, he was quite enamored with Leo and he was told to stay away from her. She was an experiment, after-all, that contained no flaws. His grandfather believed that Gary was tainted by his father's impurity and was sent back here to Bullworth so he couldn't damage our research."

"Gary's grandfather is a scientist?" Auel asked.

"No, but he was funding my research and when I found out he was going to sell it on the black market, I put my foot down and told him to squander his money elsewhere." I said as I rocked in my office chair.

"Let me get this straight, so what you're telling me is Leo is perfect and is a weapon of mass destruction, but she can't remember anything from her past all because of a car accident?" Bif was obviously having a hard time processing this information.

"Yeah, mate. She was targeted by the doc's brother who was hired by Gary's grandfather. She isn't meant to destroy though, none of us are. Our main goal is to protect the people we care about. Haven't you been listenin'?" Sventus spoke, clearly out of patience.

The wires connected to the cerebral chamber were sending me data on file for Leo. Every heartbeat, every breath, every hair that fell out of place was all in code on my computer. Thanks to the chip I embedded in her when I first met her mother Marceline, I was able to get ahead of technological advancements done on humans. _Marceline Rutherford-Croft, she was my colleague, best friend, and first experiment. I was happy to send her off on her wedding day to my other best friend, Olivier._ _May you two rest in peace…Leo, I wonder if you know how loved you are. _I smile at the four boys in front of me all watching Leo in her slumber.

* * *

**A/N: This has been a very long chapter because I may not get to one tomorrow since I need to pack some things before I visit my parents. Holy guacamole, it's been four hours that I've been writing this and it fills just about nine pages and a bit. I decided to include Bif's soundboard last name, Tremblay, because I felt like it would be a good way to integrate it into the understanding of fans that his last name was Taylor in the game, but he doesn't have any relation to Zoe…I think. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed. A review, favorite and follow are much appreciated!~**


	10. Ch 10 :: For some reason

Chapter 10 :: For some reason

**A/N: Hey guys, I think I may update this every other day for now so people that want to be able to keep up with the story can, without having to rush ahead because of my constant posting/updating.**

**V4mp – Thanks so much for reviewing! I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with Leo, but she definitely won't be, "perfect." I'll try to keep her balanced :D**

**Summary: Gary has initiated his new plan to rid himself of Jimmy Hopkins…by getting rid of Leo? Auel, Sven, and Luke, now know about Doctor Geos' involvement in Leo's recent memory outbreak. Bif visits Leo and is the only one from school who knows her secret. Doctor Geos can tell that Leo has gained quite a bit of attention from onlookers. So, now…**

* * *

**About a month later, Bif's POV**

_It's been about a month or so since Leo has been in the Happy Volts facility for testing. She hasn't woken up once. I wonder if she really will be alright after everything is done and over with. More importantly, will she still remember me?_ I contemplate some courses of action I should be taking upon her return. _Everyone's acted as if she was never here, that is, aside from some people that actually talked to her. Even so, I heard she used to hang around the jocks and not even they will mention her name._

"…Bif? Bif!" I hear Derby call out my name.

"Yes?" I disconnect from my thoughts and look at Derby who is standing at the front of a meeting table in Harrington House, eyes glowering at me as he leans forward to get my attention. "Sorry, I was just thinking of some more tactics."

"So, what have you come up with?" He asked me. Derby had been planning a counterattack on the grease balls for being too close to Leo. He actually became really possessive after meeting her.

"Uh, still thinking." I say looking at the stares I'm getting around the table.

"Where could she have gone? I haven't seen her in classes or anything. Even Christy started making up rumors about her!" Pinky states as if she was making a declaration while standing at her side of the meeting table.

"I don't know, no one has seen her. When we find her, we must make sure she joins us, otherwise, she may go missing again." Derby clears his throat. He doesn't know that I know where she's been. I feel a bit guilty keeping it a secret from all of them, but Auel told me that no one can know.

* * *

**Flashback (A few days before)**

"So…How much longer will this take?" I ask with a bit of concern.

"Not sure, this has never happened to one of us before." Auel says typing in some data alongside Doctor Geos.

"If my estimate was correct, not much longer from now." The doctor says examining Leo with a clipboard in one hand.

"I've been here everyday, it doesn't seem to be progressing." I say as I tap my foot impatiently, sitting next to Leo's chamber.

"Don't fret", Geos says, "She'll be as good as new."

Auel pauses his typing, "Will she remember everything?"

"I'm not 100% positive, but she'll remember most things." Geos responds, twiddling his pen in between his index finger and thumb.

"Most things?" I ask with a bit of worry, "Will she remember me? Or Bullworth? Or anyone she recently met?"

"It's unclear." Luke says as he messes with some chemicals and a vial of some mysterious blue liquid.

"Are you even qualified to do this? I mean, you're a bit young. Aren't you my gardener's son? Or does your mom clean my house?"

Luke looks at me with a glare of death as he places the beaker down on the countertop in front of him, "For your information, you imbecile, I'm Leo's brother. Secondly, I think she may have already told you what happened with our parents."

I withdrew my question after that; I also started to think about the day I met her and her explanation of her parents. "Sorry." I whispered under my breath. "You're not mad…are you?"

Luke exhales in annoyance, "Just leave me to my work and we'll forget this ever happened."

I sighed in relief, then, Sven came waltzing through the facility doors. "I met up with Hyotei again, Doc. Your brother seems to want a pretty penny in return for the DNA sample he has." Sven says as he hands the Doctor a receipt.

"He wants a hundred grand? That's nothing to scoff at. However, we need that ingredient back in order to fully restore her." Geos says taking the receipt and shredding it.

"I can give you that money; I'll just ask my dad." I say getting up from my seat and walking over to the doctor.

"What are you gonna say it's for? A friend who needs her memories back? I highly doubt that's believable. Also, your father won't want to toss away money for a lost cause that he has no knowledge about." Sven says as he removes his disguise.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot. By the way, why do you wear that thing?" I point to his cloak and mask.

"Dunno, it seemed cool at the time." He replies.

Auel scoffs, "Let's just keep this all a secret, alright? Besides, Sven, you need to wear it because we can't have naturals* following you."

"Oh, right."

* * *

**At Doctor Geos room in Happy Volts, Auel's POV, current time frame**

_So, if I recalibrate her memories from the time we dated…here *click*, she would probably think we were still dating when she woke up, right? _I was still typing away the coding for Leo's memories. Even though I wanted her to be with me, I knew I shouldn't mess with her coding. Thoughts like that one just always seemed to come up. _99% Completion._ _How much more can she possibly need to remember?_

"It's been a month, won't people get suspicious?" Sven said as he looked at me with a very bored expression.

"You know, you can help by typing in more codes." I say typing with one hand and handing him a series of codes on a sheet of paper with the other, not flagging from my screen.

"Nah, thanks mate, but I ain't into this right now." He says leaning back in his chair.

Suddenly, the door to the office swung open.

"Ah, Doctor Geos, I heard you were in town again." Another doctor with the name tag, 'Dr. Bambillo' came in walking past Sven, Luke, and I to shake hands with Doctor Geos.

"Ah yes, Bambillo, these are my pupils, Auel, Sventus, and Lucas." Geos introduced us formally to his colleague. He always introduced us as his pupils even though we were just his experiments. Regardless, I took a second to look up from my screen to acknowledge his existence, Sven waved without looking at him and Luke smiled while pouring the remaining contents of his chemicals into another beaker which caused the contents in that one to turn green.

"Almost done." Luke says placing the beaker to the side with tongs.

"Excellent, now all we need is the DNA sample and we're home free." Geos said as he shook his colleague's hand and set his things down to then leave with Bambillo for a break. In the time that it took me to watch their exchange, Sven disappeared.

"Where's Sven?"

* * *

**Sven's POV**

_Humph! She honestly thought she could fool us? _ I jump across the roof tops of the buildings leading away from Happy Volts into New Coventry. _This is the area that Hyotei was watching us from before_. I make my way to the rooftop that I saw her on that night. _I should have told Auel and Luke when I noticed her, they could've done something._ I land on the roof with solid footing.

"Well, well, well…Look what the dog dug up." I hear Hyotei's voice behind me, "Can't stay away?"

I watch as a dog passes by on the street with my back still to her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

I can hear her laugh quietly, "Oh Sventus, I adore your sense of humor", she says as she turns me to face her by holding my chin with her fingers.

"I told you not to call me that. Besides, we're here for business. Please be professional."

"Did I strike a chord?" She says pacing around me, eyes still locked to mine.

"I'm not one to be patient. Let's get this over with so I can go." I feel vexed for her calling me Sventus again.

She turns away and sighs, "Alright, you have time to collect the hundred grand before we lock that sample in a safe for good. Then we'll never have to see that girl again."

"What about you? From what I know, you need that sample in order to sustain yourself. You can only make one copy at a time before it expires. Clone serums don't tend to preserve very well for too long." I say with a smirk on my face.

"After this mission, I won't be needed. I'm not like her, just as you said before." Although she was smiling, I could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at me.

"So, you remembered?"

* * *

**In the Cerebral Chamber, Leo's POV, in her subconscious**

_KSSSHHHHHTT! KSHHT! KSHHHHHH! _I remember hearing these sounds vaguely from the institution.

"Way to go, Leo, you passed the highest difficulty." I remembered seeing how proud my mom was.

In front of me, I felt horrified, I had just killed someone. Even though they were merely another coded* individual without free-will or thought, I felt bad. Tears started to stream down my face which was soaked in blood. I felt my friends Auel and Sven run up to me and hug me. That was probably a memory from when I first joined the institution.

Since that time, I had come a long way, fighting the other codeds that were bigger than me, faster than me, sneakier than me. I was able to surpass them by adapting quickly to their own skill level and even became the number one ranked in the institution. So much bloodshed, so many lives lost all at my hand. I was scared of myself for a long time, unable to bear the sight of my own reflection in the mirror.

"Codeds are meant to protect, not to destroy." I remember hearing Doctor Geos tell me this as he watched my every battle with saddened eyes standing next to a man who he called Mr. Smith. This, 'Mr. Smith' knew that codeds could be used for weapons, I heard him discussing it with someone and saying that he would sell it on the black market. I ended up talking about it with Doctor Geos. That was before I decided to leave.

I had made up my mind after being in the institution for thirteen years. I couldn't take the amount of trauma it was doing to me. I constantly woke up in the middle of the night to nightmares and cold sweat; often I'd be in tears. I was called the, 'renegade chevalier*' for wanting to leave this place by other codeds. I knew in my heart that it was for the better, that this wasn't the type of life I wanted to lead. My mother was getting sick because she had been through the same training regime as me when she was still being trained. I saw the fatigue in her posture, the glossiness in her eyes when she would visit me, the shakiness of her voice when speaking. That is what happened to codeds often times, they lose their luster and become a husk* of their former selves.

That day, when I quit, we were driving home. I was probably fifteen or sixteen at the time. We were on the way home when my mom and I were talking. She wanted to know if I would want to live with my uncle in Bullworth. I didn't like the idea of leaving my mother, she wanted to send Luke and I away because she knew that she'd be passing away soon. My mother was young, in her thirties, but she suffered from so much stress and tension that was building up from experimentation that wasn't garnered as complete. In fact, I had been told that I was the, 'finished product' after many trials done to her. She joined Doctor Geos research on her own free will.

As if the sky was telling me I was making a mistake, the ominous clouds boomed with thunder and lit with lightning. Rain was pouring, just enough to drench anyone foolishly walking around without an umbrella. When I had asked my mom about what she was going to do with herself, should I and Luke depart, I noticed a semi truck forcing its way towards our car with a girl who looked just like me driving it. That was the last memory I had of my mother.

Years prior to the accident, I had already lost my papa. I was probably only six during that time. He was diagnosed with lung cancer the previous year, but even though it said that the cause of death was because he had smoked so much and his cancer got to him, I knew the truth. At one point, I noticed my mother throwing knives at a target in the dining hall from a small gap in the door that I was hiding behind. She didn't like it when I stayed awake in the middle of the night because she knew I watched her. Anyway, I think she had thrown one of those knives at papa and continued to stab him afterwards. When he stopped breathing, she cut open her thumb, sucked the blood right out of it and placed her lips over my papa's mouth, all the wounds slowly started to mend themselves back together. She redressed him into some old clothes of his and told my brother and I the next morning that he died from his cancer. I knew it was a lie, but it took me a while to realize that it wasn't exactly as I had remembered it.

Before that incident, my mother met up with Doctor Geos' brother at a restaurant. The man was madly in love with mother before she married papa. He wanted no one else but her. If he couldn't have her, no one could. He slipped some medication in my mother's tea that she had carelessly left behind when she used the lav. While she was away, the evil doctor put in the powder and stirred it to blend with the tea. Shortly after my mother drank the tea, she felt woozy and needed a ride home from that bastard. He dropped her off in front of the house, but not before he implanted a chip counteracting the one placed by his brother in her hair. She hadn't noticed it, but she was being controlled by him. The Doctor Geos I knew told me this side of the story when he had gone to papa's funeral the days after. His brother didn't know the good doctor had already known about his obsession with mother and followed them to the restaurant and back home. He blamed himself for not being able to stop him, but he needed proof that he was up to no good. Mother wouldn't stop crying every night after that.

During the next few years I had lived without papa, I had a boyfriend when I turned thirteen. He was my friend, Auel who was really funny, charming, and good-looking. I wasn't shallow, but I really did like his face. Auel was one of the boys that came to comfort me when I attended my first bloodbath at the institution with Sven. Sventus was Auel's best friend, I honestly thought he had a very sexy and mysterious quality to him. I even wanted to date him when I made other friends there that told me he liked me. I didn't get the chance to since Auel was determined to ask me out. He had always been there for me and was such a sweetheart. We dated before I left for about two years. Why did we break up? Well, I considered my mother's offer at Bullworth, of course. Auel understood and I knew it was the right decision.

Luke is my younger brother, who I adore. He's five years younger than me. He's always been this adorable little bundle of joy. He looks just like papa actually, but mini. Often, mother called him, 'tiny papa'. I always laughed whenever she did. Mother was still stable at the time and had such life in her. When Auel met Luke, he was already eight years old and loved to play kick the can. He was always around mother. Auel called him, 'wallaby' because it seemed that he would never leave her pouch. It's like saying he would never let go of the hand that feeds him. Luke didn't like the name because it made him feel weak. That wasn't the case at all though when he was with me at the institution, he was so crafty and conniving. My little brother was a lot smarter than me, in my eyes at least.

One person whom Luke could not stand was Gary. Gary Smith was also there at the institution he was there even before Luke was born, but he was often bullied by other Codeds. For the most part, Gary was a natural. Mother once told me that Gary really like me since I was the only one who asked him to come eat lunch with me and would feed him like a baby. He liked me because I was his friend, his only friend. I liked him too, he had pale skin, but medium length dark brown hair that was parted on the left. It covered his eyes sometimes, but I told him that if he were to cut it, he'd look really cute. To my surprise, he listened to me and I saw him days after our last encounter with a cropped haircut that seemed like a mistake. I admired his effort though and I even gave him a peck on the cheek during lunch for being so sweet.

It's funny, that even though I know I'm unconscious and am remembering all these things, I can't help but feel I may be lacking something still. I remember all my new friends, and even the old. Still, I feel like something is missing…I can't hear anything, nor do I feel, not even a smell is present other than my own hair (which smells like berries). I can't figure out why, but I can't wake up!

* * *

**Petey's POV**

I noticed that Leo hasn't been here in a month since Pinky seems _a lot_ quieter in class. Despite talking to Gord about clothes and fashion, I hear no words escaping her mouth. By now, I'd always keep in mind that I'm too cool to be dorky and too dorky to be anything else since I'm always by myself in class, but today I feel exceptionally lonely. I stare at Leo's portrait I painted last month. I feel as though she knew she was going to leave and left me with this image of her side profile to remind me that she was real and existed. _I felt like she was just a dream._

"Peter? Peter Kowalski?" Miss Phillips looked at me as if I had been completely zoning out for the entire lesson. Unfortunately, it was true.

"Sorry, I'll pay attention." I say looking back at the picture of Leo, completely distraught.

She sternly looked me over and then to my portrait of Leo, "My, what a wonderful painting, Peter! I'm sure your girlfriend will be proud."

"She's – she's not my…" Before I could continue my sentence, she moved on to someone else and all I felt was lonely again.

After classes, I went to hang out with Jimmy, he usually knew what to do. Even though I gave him most advice, he would still occasionally listen to me and give me feedback on my problems.

"If it isn't the head-boy, Pete." I heard Jimmy say as he turned around from the TV in the boys' dorm.

"Yeah…He-Hey Jimmy, can you talk for a sec?" I limp over to him on the couch.

"Sure, you nervous again?" He asked. Jimmy knew that whenever I had a problem or felt unsure, I limped when I walked.

"No, it's just, that girl, Leo, remember her? I haven't seen her in a while and I'm kind of worried." I say as I look to the TV.

"I bet it was Gary. Every time something goes wrong around here, he's always the guy to blame. It's just like Halloween last year, remember? He dressed like a Nazi officer. Honestly, if there's anything I learned from history class, it's that the Nazi's blamed the Jews for everything and this time, I think we should put the blame back on him."

"You know my family's name is Polish, more specifically derived from Jewish ancestors?" I questioningly look over to Jimmy whose eyes are squinting even more than usual as he goes deep in thought. He's been acting odd recently.

"All the more reason to blame him. C'mon, let's go for a walk to see the maniac." Jimmy says as he gets up and walks past me towards the entrance to the dorms. I follow.

A short while later, we end up in front of the school after hearing from Edgar that Gary would be here. I pace around the benches below the railing and Jimmy comes back up from talking to one of, 'his girls'. I walk to him in front of the staircase to the school and watch him approach me.

"We got to teach that Edgar kid a lesson." He says as he gets within arm length of me.

"Aah, we got the old Jimmy back." I say as I spread my arms out in front of me.

Jimmy makes gestures with his hands referencing Edgar, "That kid is a lunatic… I bet if we knock some sense into him, he'll turn on Gary."

I watch as Jimmy finishes his sentence as he mimics a punch landing on Edgar by slamming one fist into the other hand, "Alright, what's the plan?" I'm taken aback by his gesture and lean back a bit, holding my arms out in front of me as if I was carrying something.

"It's complicated."

"Great."

Jimmy proceeds with his explanation by pointing away to the Blue Skies area in reference from our current position, "Yeah. I march in there and beat the crap out of him." He says imitating his same gesture with his fist and hand motions.

I hold my hand to the side of my head, "Uh, well, at least it's subtle."

"That's right." Jimmy straightens up his posture. I end up swinging my arms to the side in a casual manner. _I wonder why Edgar lied to us? Is Gary really trying his plans all over again?_

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_Why did I get rid of her? You had to. I don't want to lose her again. She's nothing, but a pawn._ I look over to the trash can in my room. _So much paper, so much medication. _I always dumped my meds in the trash with each reimbursement. Nurse McRae didn't know a thing. She assumed that I had been taking them, but there they were, in the trash.

"No, it's just, that girl, Leo, remember her?" I heard femme-boy talking to someone on the other side of the door. I tuned out just about everything else they were talking about when I saw Edgar outside my window.

"Hey, come over here." I said quietly as I opened my window and gestured for him to come closer.

"What, Gary? I'm busy." Edgar says as he attempts to wash off some spray-paint off the wall of the dorm.

"I need a favor." I tell him when he's within feet of me.

"I dunno, after you got me in trouble with Hopkins last year, I don't really trust you." He says as he points to me with a rag in his hand.

"Let me guess, you're doing this for money? I'll tell you what, I'll pay you off for eighty bucks if you tell Hopkins I'm not here." I say as I smirk at him holding the bills in my hand.

"Alright, I could use the break anyway." He grabbed the money from me and I closed my window as he approached Hopkins and femme-boy.

"All according to plan."

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

_Where has she been? Is she a slut like Lola? Has she been sleepin' around and gotten knocked up by some other guy? _I clench my teeth at these thoughts and walk out of the tenements to the bridge of New Coventry for a drink. At one point, Leo told me that she didn't like the smell of smoke and she didn't like it either when I drank. That was before she disappeared and she slept on my lap in tears. The chick talks in her sleep sometimes.

"That's him." I saw a townie named Duncan point to me with some orderlies around him. As they made their ways towards me, I tried to make a break for it. Now, I had a run in with these guys before when I heard Lola was sleepin' around and I went kinda crazy. This time, I have no idea what I did to deserve this. They caught up to me after I had one too many drinks and injected me with this stuff that seemed to make everything fade away in a flurry of green gas.

* * *

**Later**

I woke up to find myself being dragged through Happy Volts. _Shit, this place again._ However, I did notice somethin' new. I saw an extra room past the main hall on the right and when someone opened it, I saw a brief silhouette of Leo. She was sleepin' soundly in what looked like a glass coffin.

"LEO! Leo!" I raised my voice shouting to wake her up. I wanted to see her and never had the chance before she disappeared. _Looks like we're in the same boat._ I noticed two guys and a kid messin' with some of the tools in that room, they couldn't hear a word I said. I tried to break free from the orderlies, but was too doped up on that stuff I was injected with.

_Leo, I'll get us outta here._

* * *

**Luke's POV**

_We need to wait for that sample of DNA. _I said as I marked the measurements on the test tubes for the chemical ingredients.

"That will be the last of it." I said aloud as I managed to pour in all the necessities before the big finale.

"You sure?" Auel said, looking over my work.

"You question me?" I say as I could feel the bags under my eyes from staying here for the past 48 hours.

"Nah, it's just, can't we make a new sample." He says as he shakes one of the liquids in a beaker.

I take it from him, "Stop that, we don't have enough resources at this facility to do so. Besides, we break one of these vials and we're screwed."

Auel walks over to my sleeping sister and places his hand on the glass, "She's gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, yeah." I say placing the beaker back into the appropriate position on a chemical stand.

_For some reason, I feel really uneasy._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter, I'm still working out what I want to do with Leo. Not sure though. I won't be able to draw anything while I'm at my parents (currently) because the supplies I use are at my apartment. Please leave a favorite, review, or follow as they are always appreciated! By the way, in case some of you are wondering, you say Auel's name as 'Owl'.**

**Natural* - Those born without any experimentation done to their bloodstreams and don't have any chips embedded in them. They are the most human.**

**Coded* - The experiments are called 'Codeds' because of the coding done to their bloodstreams, these can be faulty and may or may not turn into brainless entities. Hyotei is a coded.**

**Chevalier* - A protector embedded with a chip somewhere in their skin as well as a perfectly coded bloodstream. There are no flaws with their programming and training and are able to perform duties well above the expectation of Codeds. These experiments are self-maintained and are in no real danger of becoming husks. Alongside Leo, Luke, Sven, and Auel are considered Chevaliers.**

**Husk* - A husk is a shell of the original experiment. It has no conscious thought and is thought to be Zombie-like. They're very aggressive and will destroy anything standing in their path. Remember, these were once humans who became Codeds that then turned into Husks because their bodies cannot handle the sample injected into the trial Codeds and Chevalier.**

**Hope that helps everyone, I'll post another chapter in 2 days!**


	11. Ch 11 :: A Note

Chapter 11 :: A Note

**A/N: Willisheen – Yeah, I wondered if anyone noticed that. This series is not a crossover in any way or form, but I think I may make Lara appear at least once for a few chapters as a cameo. They're supposed to be cousins. Also, I apologize for the immense amount of information I just splashed into your brain XD**

**As far as this series goes, I will try to explain everything as clearly and briefly as possible. I originally intended to speed up the progression of the story so I could create interesting points at the most appropriate time in the story. However, since last episode was more of filler for information, I decided to try and slow this one down. Can you believe the last chapter took up 10 pages? I can't. Also, I've become inspired to draw OC's :D I think I might draw the OC's of the stories I read :D Look for them on tumblr, may take a few weeks since I don't have my supplies. I actually posted what Auel looks like over there. One more thing, no Gary will not go soft, he's just…complicated.**

**Summary: Johnny Vincent has been sent back to Happy Volts and saw Leo in the Cerebral Chamber. Luke and Auel have been slaving away for the past few weeks to save Leo. Leo remembers just about everything but is unable to wake up from her slumber. Bif is keeping a secret from the preps. Derby is being possessive. Gary is still creating plans with Edgar's help. Jimmy wants to foil said plans. Petey misses Leo. Christy is making up rumors about Leo. Hyotei and Sven meet up and Sven finds out that she is expendable. So now…**

* * *

**Johnny's POV, A Block, cell 3**

_Damn, my head…_ I woke up in my old cell block with what felt like a hangover. I only had one can the other day; so no way this was from that. I held my forehead in both hands as I got up from the mattress I was layin' on. I remembered seein' Leo on the way in. _She's in cell 1…_ There's no way I can get to her without – _Oh, spoke too soon._ I noticed the lock on the door was really rusty. _Just one good kick and I'll be out._ I got off the mattress and headed to the door. I looked through the bars in the door window. _No one in sight? Johnny, this looks like your lucky day. _I smirk and back up from the door. I get ready to bust the thing open and with one kick, its' lock falls right off. I make my way out of my cell sneakily passing through to cell 1.

"Ah, yes, Bambillo, we should have lunch again, soon, before I depart back for Australia. Next time, maybe Leo can join us." I heard some old guy talkin' as he sounded like he was getting closer to cell 1. I could tell Dr. Bambillo headed into the Employee Only door before his friend headed into A Block. Just as I was about to clock him with my fist, he held his hands up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He said quietly.

"Name's Johnny. Johnny Vincent. I'm the king of New Coventry." I respond as quietly as he spoke and raise my fist, "I ask the questions around here. Johnny Vincent does the tellin'."

He lowered his hands and his guard, "Ah, I see, a friend of Leo?"

"I said I-, wait, how did you know I was here for Leo?" I ask as I lower my fist.

He nods and smiles, "It's complicated, but follow me, hopefully I can help you understand." He leads me into cell 1. _Cell 1 looks a lot different since the last time I was here._ Inside, I see her, the girl who's slowly changin' me in a large white room with lights, science equipment and other miscellaneous tools I can't name. _Me, the king, changin' for a broad_. She peacefully sleeps in the same glass container I saw her in when I was still feelin' groggy on the way in. She doesn't even twitch, but I see her body slowly breathing as her chest rises and falls.

"Quite the specimen isn't she?" A guy my age calls out from the edge of the cell typing on a computer. _I think I saw him at school when I accidentally mistook Leo for Lola._ _He sounds like Leo, same accent._

"She sure is." I say peering through the glass at Leo's sleeping face.

"She's almost ready to leave." The same guy says as he looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Almost? What are you chumps doin' to her?" I let my anxiety get the best of me.

"We're just restoring her memories, it's a long story. Just relax, we're not going to harm her." He says, which I find hard to believe because I see all these wires connected to the glass containing Leo with electrical charges being sent back and forth. I don't smile, but I'm not upset, all I know is, she's safe, and she's right here in front of me.

"This is Leo's friend Johnny." The old man from earlier says as he closes the door behind him. I raise my hand.

"Auel Van Der Velden. Leo's little brother Luke is in the back." Auel says, focusing on his screen. "Charmed."

I ignore his last comment, but I let him know I was hearin' the first part. "Good to know she's alright." With that, he pauses for a moment and looks right at me. _Do I have somethin' on my face?_

To make light of the awkward silence, I stood up and walked to the front of the room near the door, "We should do something nice for Leo when she wakes up."

Auel's face softened and he nodded, "It's Sven's favorite holiday, let's ask him to help out and decorate this place."

"Sven?"

* * *

**Leo's POV, in the Cerebral Chamber**

_So...Am I dead? _I can't move any part of my body, but my subconscious is still intact. _Well, at least I've managed to piece together the fact that I haven't died. _

Fsshh….

_I can hear something_. _What's going on?_

"Leo?" Someone is violently shaking me. "Leo! Wake up!"

Slowly, I start to move my eyes within my eyelids and then the lids themselves slowly start to open as if I was experiencing tunnel vision. In front of me, I see a set of longing brown eyes, the same eyes I remember from a few days ago.

"Johnny?" I say as attempt to move my arm. _No good, I seem to have been sleeping on the same side for a long period of time now. Everything is numb on the right._

"Hey guys, she's awake!" I hear Johnny say as everyone in the room gathers around me.

"How are you feelin'?" Auel says with a sincere smile.

"Well, I've been better", I say as I attempt to move my arm from underneath my ribcage where it had been lying for who knows how long, "Where am I?"

"In Happy Volts Asylum, no need to panic, you're only here because of some further testing that had to be done on that chip in you." As the doctor explained, I felt my side. _No bandages, no cut, no pain._

"Feels like old times." Sven said as he walked around the bed-like machine I had been sleeping in.

"What's the date today?" I asked as I saw some decorations up for what appeared to be Halloween.

"Ah, so you noticed." Auel said as he looked at me and the decorations around us all, "It's October 30th."

"THE THIRTIETH!" I exclaim, hurriedly getting up from my position and neglecting to remember that my entire body was practically paralyzed.

"Yeah? Somethin' wrong?" Johnny asked.

* * *

After much explanation from everybody about the meltdown that I had and Bif's constant visits to make sure I was alright, I started to feel a bit better. I was more concerned about everyone else than my own self, Auel, Sven, and Luke looked so tired. _They stayed up countless hours just for me._ Johnny came to 'rescue' me out of his own free will, so I thought that was pretty sweet, but since no rescue was needed, he offered to give me a back massage instead.

* * *

**Bif's POV, many hours later…**

_Is she awake yet? Will she be there still when I come back?_ I was in the back of Derby's limo with him, Pinky, and Gord, the four of us were supposed to accompany Derby and Pinky on a date (forced upon them by their parents) to the movie theatre in Old Bullworth Vale, but I was a bit preoccupied because I wanted to see Leo again. I had our driver drop me off at the Happy Volts Asylum under the idea that one of my relatives had been checked in and wanted to see me alone. I brought flowers as well to play the part. However, as I approached the door to A Block, cell 1, I stopped in my tracks hearing noises beyond the door.

"Ah! Ah! It feels so good. Keep going Johnny…" It sounded like Leo.

"Do you want me to push harder?" I could hear the voice of that greaser scum, Johnny Vincent, on the other side.

"Yes, harder, HARDER!" I could hear Leo moaning in pleasure.

"Guys, you're being really loud!" I could hear Leo's brother, Luke in the background. My eyes widened.

"Just…A little more." Johnny said as he was drawing himself out of breath.

"I can't take any more, it hurts!" Leo screamed.

_What the hell is going on in there?_ With the lack of better judgment, I kicked the door in to be greeted by Johnny straddling Leo. I ran towards him and punched him off, dropping the flowers on the floor. He landed on a table of medical instruments by the Cerebral Chamber.

"Ow." Leo said quietly as she placed her hand on her neck. "Johnny, you okay?"

Johnny got up off the floor and dusted himself off and rubbed his jaw as he picked up the tools off the floor, "Yeah, I'm fine." He shot me a look of hatred.

"Way to start an afternoon." Luke said as he helped Johnny pick up the broken scraps of glass from test tubes.

"Bif, can you massage my neck." Leo says as she rubs the side of her neck she's been sleeping on for the past month.

"Massage?" I looked around the room at everyone who looked at me in silence, Auel and Sven had smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, what did you think was going on in here?" Auel said as he leaned back in his office chair.

I turned a deep red color. It all started to make sense. _So…she was getting a massage by Johnny since her neck got stiff after sleeping in the same position for the past month…_

"It's alright, mate, I'm sure anyone could've made that mistake if they passed through here." Sven said as he patted me on the back, clearly aware of what I thought.

"So, what're you doing here grease ball?" I barked at Johnny whose glare was not phased by the comments.

"What's it to ya?" He shot back, "I don't owe you trust fund fairies any explanations."

I felt bad for being out of line so I held back my rebuttal.

"I'm just toyin' with ya kid!" Johnny said as he propped up the last of the supplies that were spread across the floor. _He seems unusually happy today._

"Thanks for stopping by John. I'll drop you off." Sven said as he picked up the keys for Auel's motorcycle on the hook near the cell entrance. Everyone left to escort Johnny home except Leo.

"Behave while we're gone, you two!" Sven said as he closed the door behind everyone. Johnny and Auel had given me these reluctant glances as the door finally shut.

"Bif, if you don't mind?" Leo said as looked at me pleadingly, pointing to her neck.

I made my way over to her, "sure. Sorry, I thought- Nevermind, how are you feeling."

"Peachy." She said unable to move from her stomach, "Johnny managed to relax the rest of my body except my upper back and neck."

"I see, how'd he find out?" I asked as I began to pour some soothing body cream on my hands.

"I'm not sure…I think the doctor told me he was sent here under the false accusation that Duncan believed Johnny had taken back all the bikes Clint stole." Leo says as she rests her face in a pillow.

"I wouldn't put it past that Greaser to steal bikes." I say as I rub Leo's upper back with her shirt pulled up to expose her entire back torso.

"…You really should apologize to him." Leo says quietly.

I run my hands down her sides and around her slim shoulders a bit in a daze, "Leo, I won't let you get away from me. I'll make you mine."

"Bif?" She says as I continue to massage her underarms and glide my hands past the side of her breasts.

"Yeah?" I ask as I shut my eyes while I feel every inch of Leo's upper body.

"Thank you for taking care of me and watching me." She said as she turned over to expose her front side.

_The bandages were all gone, she was all healed up. I wanted to take every bit of her, but I was afraid to corrupt something so surreal and untainted._ Leo lay there with her bra just barely covering herself as I reached to massage her stomach.

She smiled at me, "I know how much you care about me Bif. I want you to know that I feel the same. Everyone kept telling me how you would come here every day to make sure I was alright."

In the heat of the moment, I took those words from her lips and placed mine on hers. We were the only people in the room, and everything was silent as we shared a passionate kiss. I didn't know if she felt the same before, but now it was obvious. She kissed me back and before I could stop myself, I pushed her down on the chamber bed.

She shook her head, "Not here."

I had forgotten we were still at Happy Volts. _This is definitely the least romantic place to do this sort of thing, but hey, I'd do me._

Leo let out a quiet laugh and took a piece of paper and started writing something down. "Let's go", she said as she jotted down the last of her thoughts. "I wrote them a letter saying we'll be out. We don't have much time, we should go."

I smiled as she dressed herself and took my hand as we ran out the Asylum doors. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were two different colors, one was the jade green that I remembered seeing her with, the other was a icy blue. Regardless, she still looked great.

With a simple nod, we were out the doors hand in hand, the only thing left to trace us was a note.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this one is rather short, I did intend it to be longer, but I'm currently having eye/contact problems. I will try to update ASAP. This incident was truly uncalled for T-T**


	12. Ch 12 :: Every breath I take is a gift

Chapter 12 :: Every breath I take is a gift

**A/N: So in order to make up for my little eye boo-boo the other day, I'm making this chapter! There's currently construction going on around me, so if I lose my train of thought and make multiple grammar/spelling errors and don't manage to spot them in time, you know why.**

**Summary: Bif and Leo leave the area of Happy Volts Asylum with a note and Bif notices a slight change in Leo's physical appearance. Johnny heads home with the remaining group from the lab research done on Leo. So now…**

* * *

**Bif's POV**

I look to the left of me in the limo. I watch as Leo sits there tracing the drops of rain with the tip of her finger as they run down the glass. _It's hard to believe that I haven't been able to see her conscious for the past month. Now here she is beside me._

"Bif, let's have some fun today." She says while still looking at the window. _She may sound like she's happy, but I can barely see in the reflection of the window, she's not happy at all._

"What's wrong?" I ask her putting a hand on her own hand sitting in her lap.

"Nothing." She says as she lets out a wry smile.

"Wanna go to the Carnival?" I ask, avoiding the situation. _She clearly has something on her mind, but she doesn't want to say it._

"It's raining, I don't think we'll have much fun there. Why don't we go somewhere to eat?" She says, I can hear a small grumble from her stomach and I can't help but let out a quiet chuckle.

"Sure, I guess you'd be hungry after being fed digital sustenance for a whole month." I say I look over to her facing away from me. _Her long brown hair has grown so much within a month._ _It barely passes her chest now._ I averted my eyes shortly after noticing. _She'd probably slap me if she thought I was staring at her chest again. _I told my driver to drive us to Shea Lewis Restaurant. _I think I saw Edna eating here once with Dr. Slawter. Whatever, it's the best place to eat in the vale._

Leo sat down across from me inside the restaurant. _I hope derby didn't come here with Pinky._ I then hear a familiar voice and I can feel my entire body stiffen.

"Bif? Who's your girlfriend?" It was my dad's mistress. No doubt she was here with her friends for tea or something.

I reluctantly turn to her, "Ah, yes, this is Leo Croft, she's my new chick."

"Chick?" Leo says lowering her menu from her face.

"I mean, girlfriend." I say to be a bit more polite.

My dad's girlfriend smiles, "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Sylvia. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Croft, please stop by any time to enthuse Bif's father and I about your father's legacy."

As she walks back to her table, I look back over at Leo, "Sorry about her, she just gets really nosy."

"It's alright", Leo smiles back at me.

A while later, we ordered chocolate dipped fruits, Leo told me how she can only eat these kinds of fruits because she's allergic to the organic kind. Whether it's frozen or baked into a pie, she can eat those ones. It's my first date with Leo, no Derby, no one to get in the way and interrupt us. It felt like a dream. She would feed me some strawberries and I'd feed her back, it was like we were the happiest couple in all of Bullworth. We spent our day shielding ourselves from the rain by going shopping. Occasionally, I'd run into some of the other students of Bullworth, like Gord, who would always seem to be shopping in Aquaberry. Pinky and Derby were with him for a certain amount of time, but ended up going their separate ways after Gord and Pinky wanted to go shopping some more. I managed to keep Leo at a fair distance from them and myself so no one would notice we were together.

After we started heading to her place with all the new stuff I bought for her house, just some new bed sheets, duvets, and all around new furnishings in general, we sat in the car and held hands and laughed together. It felt like the perfect date.

* * *

**Hyotei's POV, in the bad Doctor Geos' Lab (A/N: I think I'll call him Darrian (bad) and his twin brother can be Damian (good))**

"Are you sure they needed this?" I say holding the DNA sample in my hand, watching the liquid move around the vial.

"Yes, she can move around and function just like a normal being for now, but in time, they'll come to find out that they need this to stabilize her genetic code." Darrian said as he sat back near his desk with his legs propped up.

"Why take such an interest in her." I say feeling a bit saddened.

"She holds the same DNA as Marceline. She is the crowned achievement of my brother that he did not share with me. He gave nothing to me. So I will use her to destroy his other creations and everything that got him his acclaim to fame." Darrian said sounding vexed.

"I see, and what purpose do I have?" I say putting the vial back into the safe.

"You, have the opportunity of helping me succeed." Darrian said gripping my chin to face him.

"Of course, you know, I can't wait to get rid of that girl once and for all." I retort as I make a fist with one hand.

"Patience Hyotei, TS – 1.3.0. Will have her downfall soon."

* * *

**Luke's POV**

We dropped off Johnny and left Bif with my sister. _Hopefully, they didn't break anything while we were gone._ I softly sigh, most likely, they probably would have. We're about to reach for the lab door, when Damian stops in his tracks.

"What's this?" He picks up a note that was taped to the door in Leo's handwriting.

He reads it aloud so we can all hear, "Doctor Geos, I apologize for my sudden leave, it was my idea, not Bif's. I want to live as normal a life as I possibly can, just how I wanted to before when I left the institution. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, so please leave me be. I'll probably be home by the time you read this. I'm going to say goodbye to everyone before I leave, starting with Bif. Please tell Luke I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.

Much Love, Leo."

"So…that's it? All that work to restore her memories and she's just gonna abandon us again?" Sven shouted as he punched a hole in the cemented wall.

"Sven, calm down, she hasn't left yet." Auel said trying to calm him down. I hid in the shadows during their conversation and attempted to leave.

"Lucas, we need your help still." Damian Geos said as he clung onto my arm.

"Please, release me at once!" I demanded as I shook my arm free from his grasp.

Everyone was bewildered by my sudden outburst and remained silent.

"You too then? Fine, leave, abandon us, just like Leo." Sven said as his eyes darkened, he couldn't bear to look at me.

"No, I'm not leaving, I know just as well as you do that if Leo and I were to leave now, she'll die any day." My voice started to shake as tears formed, "If there's one person who can convince her otherwise, it'll be Lara."

I reached into my pocket to grab my cell, I texted Lara that it was an emergency. Lara Croft, she was our cousin who had taken care of us when we were still in elementary school and would take us on her adventures with her sometimes. Often she'd bring presents from her expeditions. Leo loved hanging out with her. It was almost like Lara was a second mother for us, another person we looked up to. She got Leo into race car driving and motorcycles, hiking, skydiving, basically whatever remotely dangerous but fun activity you could think of. Within a split second of sending the text, I got a response.

"Got it."

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_Everything is according to plan._ I sit in Leo's driveway waiting for her to return, it's been a month. _No sign of Edgar anywhere. _I ponder his whereabouts for abrief moment when I notice a limo pulling up. _Ah, so she's been with one of the trust-fund kids. _I watch as Bif steps out of the limo first and he glares at me.

"What are you doing here freak?" He says as I get up from my spot.

"Freak? Oh, you are so cutting! I might actually cry." I say as he looks me over while I pretend to be in pain.

"Gary?" Leo says as she slides out of the door Bif held open for her. I never thought I'd hear my name spoken so beautifully as they passed through her lips again.

"You're back, do you remember me yet?" I ask with my hands in my pockets.

She runs over to me and for a brief moment, I could feel warmth that I once remembered coming from her again. She was hugging me.

"Gary, I'm sorry I didn't remember you, but now that I have – " SMACK! She slapped me! _What the hell_! "That's for being such a pervert!"

"Ah, so you remembered." I rub my cheek while I try not to get angry. I could see Bif laughing quietly behind her.

"You used to be so quiet and cute, but now you're just so….UGH!" She exclaimed in frustration.

I smiled, this is the Leo I knew and loved so dearly. She was always open about her feelings and she always cared for me. "Look who's talkin' Ms. 1.3.0."

"No, just Leo now. I don't want to be a part of their research anymore. I left, you proved a valid point when we were playing together, happiness shouldn't be something engineered, it should be experienced." She said as she solemnly looked to the roof of her house, "This is also goodbye guys."

Bif's jaw dropped and so did mine, in unison, we both let out a loud, "WHAT?"

I wanted to get rid of her, so why didn't I feel happy? She means more to me than anything here at Bullworth could ever be of value. _Why can I not feel content right now?_ _You idiot, she's consumed your thoughts like I told you. No, she's not a distraction, she's a friend. Geniuses don't need friends._ I held my head in desperation to rid myself of all the thoughts that were going on.

"Gary!" Leo called out as she reached out to me and I held my hand out to her as everything around me darkened.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I lay Gary down on the couch with Bif's help. He really wanted to have nothing to do with him, but I convinced him otherwise. Gary looked the most peaceful when he was asleep. I could see bags under his eyes from the long nights he must've been studying. I got a damp cloth and started to pat his temples and forehead. _I'm sorry Gary, it must've been when I hit you so hard._ Sometimes I really don't know how hard I hit, but I could've sworn I hadn't hit unusually hard. In fact, I felt rather weak. _Odd, I don't feel right._ I put my hand on my forehead and felt my temperature. _I don't have a fever…_ Gary started to clench his jaw in his sleep. _He always did this when he didn't take his medi- Of course! _I got on my cell and asked Pete to bring some over to my house. He said Jimmy wanted to come with. While I waited for them, I tightly gripped onto Gary's hand.

"Are you really going to leave?" Bif said as he quietly placed his arms around my waist to pull me away from Gary.

"Yes", I said as I nestled my face into his chest. _Bif is warm, I can even hear his heart beat._

"Where will you go?" He said as he tightened his embrace.

"I don't know, somewhere where I can find a normal life. Far from the society that knows my former existence."

"Can't you stay?" He asked peering into my eyes, "You can have a normal life, here, with me."

I giggle a little and close my eyes, "You really like me, don't you?"

Before I could open my eyes, Bif placed his lips on mine for another kiss. I could feel the sensation he felt when we were in the Lab a few hours prior to now. We continued our passionate moment until I heard the doorbell.

"It's Pete." I say backing away from Bif. He stood there in silence as I went to open the door.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

Now normally, I'd be makin' out with some of my other girls instead of making house calls. However, when Petey told me Leo called him, I just knew that I had to go see her again. _It's been so long._ I looked at Petey as he pressed the doorbell button a few times. In a few seconds, I heard footsteps heading for the door on the otherside. I looked around the area while waiting for whoever it was, most likely Leo, to get the door. _She's got a pretty nice place here. _Even though I took my time to admire the scenery, I knew that I liked Leo, but Petey did too. I've had enough girls to last me the rest of high school, but I could tell that I still liked Leo even though I was trying to cheer Pete on.

The front door opened, "Come in", Leo said as she moved behind the door, "Gary's knocked out on the couch, I'm afraid."

"What's Gary doing here?" Petey said with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"He wanted to visit, I guess." Leo said as she looked at us both and held Petey's hand to lead him into the living room. _She doesn't seem interested in Petey…Poor guy. _I noticed the way she didn't even bat an eyelash when she grabbed his hand. _Maybe I've still got a chance._

As we walked into the living room, I could see Gary passed out on her couch as she explained and Bif was also there standing near a bookshelf.

"So, what do we do with these meds?" I say handing her the bag of medication Petey found in Gary's room on the desk. It's a new bottle, looks like he got a refill.

"Well, I hate to say it, but someone has to…manually give it to him." She said looking at me and Petey.

"No, no, no, no, and NO!" I said as I shook my head and backed up from her.

"Yeah, I don't want people thinking I'm gay again after the whole laundry accident with my red socks and white shirts." Petey said frowning at her and watching Bif give us both glances.

"Well don't look at me!" Bif said as he folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not putting my expensive features anywhere near that sociopath." We all looked at Leo, no one wanted to kiss Gary, but then again, no one wanted to watch Leo kiss him either. We all just wanted to let her do it though since it was probably better that it cost just her kiss than our prides.

"I'll do it", Leo sighed as she popped the pill into her mouth. We all watched as she slowly leaned forward to place her lips on Gary's and then that's when he shot up and pulled her in for a kiss. _Sneaky bastard, I should have tried that._ I glared at him, he noticed all of us watching with our mouths gaping open. He wouldn't even let Leo pull away as he took his pill from her mouth and swallowed it while still holding her close to him. It felt like an eternity before their lips parted and both of them were gasping for air. Gary gave her a crooked smile and said, "Naughty girl, can't keep you lips off me?"

Leo blushed a deep pink and so did Petey. Bif looked angry and I was too, it was mutual. Gary sat there with a satisfied look on his face as he licked his lips and wiped off any remainder of their heated kiss. _There's no way he's going to beat me to her_.

* * *

**Petey's POV**

I didn't know whether I should look away or knock Gary off her, but I stood there like a deer in headlights as I watched him kiss my muse. Leo was definitely the prettiest girl at Bullworth, at least in my eyes. She was so sweet and nurturing, it's no wonder Gary fell for her, but why did he have to do this in front of me. I liked her so much, I felt like part of me was ripped out of my chest. I clenched my fists after they kissed and glared at Gary.

"What's wrong femme-boy? Are you mad at me now?" Gary said in his usual teasing tone, "Go on, cry little baby!"

I was more angered by him now than when he said those same lines to me the year before. I hated Gary so much, but he was in my small circle of friends before he went all crazy. That's why I tried to help him get back into Bullworth. I thought that by doing this, he'd at least respect me a little more. _I was wrong._

"Screw you Gary!" I said as I stomped out of Leo's House and got on my bike. As I was just about to leave, Leo came running out, her face full of tears. She grabbed my handlebars and stopped me.

"Please, don't go. Not yet. I haven't properly said goodbye to you yet Pete." She looked so sad that I was going to leave.

"Goodbye? I'll see you at school tomorrow won't I?" I said still feeling a bit peeved.

She shook her head, "No, I'm leaving, for good."

I could feel tears start to fall as she hugged me. I got off my bike and hugged her back. Since the previous year, I had gotten taller and Leo was about up to my chin now. I was just as tall as Gary and Jimmy, Jimmy also grew. However, in that moment, I just felt so attached to her that I started to cry as well. I don't think she could tell, the rain was still pouring and both of us were soaking in both raindrops and tears as the sun set on that rainy evening in Bullworth.

* * *

**Damian Geos' POV**

A few hours later, I had sent Luke home to check on his sister. _Leo, I can't allow you to leave without that DNA sample._ I already knew about her plans on leaving during the time that she was still enrolled at the institution. It's my duty to both her parents that I make sure they stay safe.

"Doc, will it be alright if we go see her now?" Sventus said as he pulled along Auel.

I nod.

"Thanks, we'll be back in a few days." He says as he rushes out of the lab.

_Maybe Lara can ease Leo's mind._

* * *

**Sven's POV**

I whistle as Auel and I race over to the Airport in Blue Skies on our motorcycles. _I can't wait to see her again._ Lara was always a really cool gal to be around. She was just like Leo's mother. Lara loved adventure and enjoyed viewing artifacts Leo's father had found. She was basically like an older version of Leo. Same proportions, the only differences were Lara had brown eyes and her hair was almost always tied up in a pony tail or a braid. Lara was waiting on her bags at the baggage claim. She still looked the same as ever and had even gotten a bit more toned and tan. I wanted her to ride back with me, but she wanted to be the driver.

"Pardon me if that was just your way of trying the door's for me..." She said as she hauled her satchel onto the side of the passenger car, "I'm not sitting in the back. I'll drive."

"Feisty…" I said as I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You do realize I'm an older woman?" She said as she looked over her shoulder at me.

I shrugged, "A guy can dream, can't he?"

"There is no difference between stupid and charming with you is there, Sven?" She said as she turned on the engine. I was about to offer her a helmet when she already pressed on the gas pedal. Auel followed quickly behind us as we made our way to Leo's.

* * *

**Luke's POV **

I've only been home for an hour and Leo already has these four guys falling all over her. _It's definitely the Croft's curse._ I rolled my eyes as Leo sneezed and one boy sat next to her with a medium brown, taper hair cut, which looked like he got it done from The Final Cut. I've seen townies come in and out that area of New Coventry either buying clothes or getting their hair cut. _I think that's the guy named Jimmy that Pedro told me about before while he explained to me that Jimmy used to help him stuff kids into trash cans all the time until he was the kid that was stuffed into one by him. _He looked in my direction.

"You're Luke, right?" He acknowledged me.

"Yes, what's it to you?" I said as I held my hand behind my head.

"Nothin'", He shrugged, "Just makin' sure you were alright. You look like you're really tired."

"That's 'cause I am." I start to blink multiple times to stay awake.

Not too long afterwards, I hear the door open. _I forgot to lock it. _I sigh in relief that the first person I see through the door is Lara.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

She ruffled my hair, "I was already on my way, I could tell something was wrong kiddo."

Leo looked up in surprise, "Lara!"

They shared a hug and everyone in the room was amazed at how similar they looked.

"Leo, you must allow Damian to finish his tests." Lara said in a very stern manner.

Leo shook her head, "I don't want to be another Chevalier that does nothing but harm others."

"He won't harm you or let you do that." Lara reassured her by placing her hand on her shoulder, "Trust me."

Leo reluctantly nodded, "From this moment, every breath I take is a gift."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was a pretty roundabout way of ending the chapter. Here's the beginning of Lara's cameo. She'll be here for awhile. Not sure when, but they will have an adventure. In case it wasn't clear, Luke already explained to Leo how her days were numbered if she didn't comply with Damian's tests. That's why Leo says every breath is a gift. It's also a line from Tomb Raider :D Please review, favorite, or follow!~**


	13. Ch 13 :: My hands

Chapter 13 :: My hands

**A/N: This is a filler chapter because I guess I didn't make a lot of things clear as to the reason why Darrian and Hyotei want to get rid of Leo or get back at Damian. **

**NewFolder2 – This chapter is just for you so you can better understand why all this is happening.**

**Willisheen - I'll address your comment in the next chapter XD**

**By the way, the title is 'My Hands' like the Final Fantasy XIII promo song by Leona Lewis. In this chapter, the song will be sung by Marceline Croft, Leo and Luke's mother to set the mood.**

* * *

**Darrian Geos' POV**

_"I wake in the morning. Tired of sleeping. Get in the shower. And make my bed alone. I put on my makeup, talking to the mirror. Ready for a new day…without you." _ I hear Marceline sing in my dreams as I recall the past.

_"And I walk steady on my feet. I talk, my voice obeys me. I go out at night, sleep without the lights and I do all of the things I have to. Keeping you off my mind, but when I think I'll be alright, I am always wrong 'cause. My hands, don't wanna start again. My hands, no, they don't wanna understand. My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find..." _ She sung so perfectly, no doubt due to the genetic engineering done by my brother and I. _No, she always had a beautiful voice._

_"My hands, they only agree to hold your hands. And they don't wanna be without your hands. And they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go!"_ I remember her singing this at Olivier's funeral. She was crying so much at that time, I regretted implanting that chip on her during our dinner.

I woke up and looked at the clock on my bedside table. _Two o'clock in the morning._ I can't get the visions of her out of my mind as I look at the clock which is actually a picture frame I made with a Polaroid of Marceline, Damian, Olivier and I. It was during our college days. Marceline looked so happy on her wedding day. Damian sent her off and I was Olivier's best man. The four of us were inseparable.

"I was so jealous of you during that time, Olivier." I said as I held the photo in my hands. _You took the woman I loved from me and you had my brother's blessing. _I continued to hear Marceline's singing…

_"I talk about you now and go a day without crying. I go out with my friends now. I stay home all alone. I don't see you everywhere. I can say your name easily. I laugh a bit louder, without you and I see different shades now. And I'm almost never afraid now, but when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong cause. My hands, don't wanna start again. My hands, no, they don't wanna understand. My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find. My hands, they only agree to hold your hands and they don't wanna be without your hands. And they will not let me go. No, they will not let me go…"_

Marceline Rutherford was her maiden name, one day I had hoped I could have held her tightly as we exchanged our vows, but Olivier had beaten me to it. I was in love with her so much so that I wanted to get rid of everyone who stood in our way. I did not know if she returned my feelings, but she always seemed to make me feel at ease. I was obsessed with her. She was more beautiful than anything that could be found or manufactured on this earth. Marceline was my first love since I met her during the freshman days in high school. I met her through my brother who was already good friends with her. Damian and I were twins, identical in fact. Everyone would always confuse us as being the other twin, but not her, not Marceline. She saw me for who I was and not for how I looked. A lot of girls would always give Damian and I so much attention, but she didn't see us as twins.

"Darrian!" She exclaimed one day running over to me, "Why are you sitting here by yourself? Join me and your brother." She reached her hand out to me and for once in my life, I felt like I was being pulled out from the darkness of my heart.

I was always attracted to things that were dark, but Marceline was a light that was shining brightly through that shroud and she warmed my heart. She made me fall in love with her and in an instant; I was taken aback when she told me she was engaged to Olivier. After her wedding, I fell back into the evil of my heart. I felt lonely again. I began to be consumed by all the evil that was held at bay by her. My anger grew more intensely as Damian was awarded for his achievement in perfecting a serum that contained the DNA of Marceline's daughter, Leo. _I should have gotten that award._ I was so angry, I was also partly responsible for that creation and yet Damian marketed it as a success in the department of creating a particle of peace. _Peace? That serum should be used for destruction. Mr. Smith had invested his money for the creation of a weapon to sell on the black market – an investment I clearly backed. _I hated the good in the world after the only good thing in my life was taken from me.

I hated everyone and everything, except Marceline.

* * *

**Hyotei's POV**

I could hear some music playing from Darrian's room.

_"Sometimes I wake and see them reaching out for you. Quietly breaking whatever shields, I spent so long building up. I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken. They miss holding my baby."_

_It sounds pretty. Is this the girl from the photo he always talks about? Leo's mother? _I frowned. I didn't like Leo. I was created through a large test tube chamber in the institution both Geos' worked in. _Leo is the real original, but why can't I be like her?_ I pounded my fist into a wall down the hallway far enough for Darrian not to hear me. The song continued to play…

_"My hands, no, they don't wanna understand. They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find. My hands, they don't want to be without your hands. They will not let me go, no, they will not let me go. My hands, they don't wanna start again. My hands, no, they don't wanna understand. My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find. My hands, they only agree to hold your hands. And they don't wanna be without your hands. And they will not let me go. No, they will not let me go."_

I want to be better than her. I want to surpass her. I have all the freedom to do as I wish, but I can't help but want to rid myself of her. Everyone loves how compliant she was to their demands. _I don't want to be their little guinea pig like her. I'm not like her._ I wanted to experience the love she felt, but I don't want to die. Most of the experiments from the institution ended up as husks that were later killed off by Leo, Auel, or Sven. _I'm a coded, there's a high chance that I won't be a chevalier and end up like a husk._ I cried for the first time when I met her. She was so kind. Just like everyone had said. I envied her. I wanted to defeat her. I sat in the dark corridor with my back slumped against the wall.

_"No they will not let me go"_

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, just filler so you could have some insight on Hyotei's and Darrian's thoughts, I felt really bad for both of them. A Lot more now than before I wrote this chapter. *Frowny face* Oh well, hopefully the next chapter can uplift my spirits. Also, listen to the song while reading the chapter. It's actually sets a really good mood that accompanies the chapter quite well.**


	14. Ch 14 :: Greatest Halloween

Chapter 14 :: Greatest Halloween

**A/N: So, I have nothing better to do with my time while I'm still on break, so I guess I'll just update the story :D Hurrah for boredom!**

**Willisheen – LOL! I guarantee, Bif has probably gotten his fair share of pain from Leo slapping him in the past. It's a wonder they're not actually, "together" yet. Bif did call her his girlfriend, but Leo isn't 100% on board yet, so who knows what'll happen :P**

**NewFolder2 - I forgot to address this last time as well, but yeah, Bif is the person so far that everyone wanted to pair Leo with so that's why things are going down this path... Who knows, if people change their minds, she'll probably end up with someone else O_O**

**Summary: Bif and Leo get a little closer by going on a date. Gary passes out at Leo's house and makes everyone there angry. Pete can't help but feel a little jealous. Jimmy doesn't want to let Gary beat him, but he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for Leo since he is trying to cheer Petey on. Leo is trying to separate herself from her past. Luke calls for their cousin Lara to come visit. Auel and Sven assist her in getting to the Croft Manor. So, now…**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The house started to become livelier again as Lara, Auel, and Sven entered the front door. I haven't seen Lara for quite some time. She's older than me by a couple of years. In a way, she's like an older sister. We looked similar and had similar hobbies, tastes, and even the same physical ability. She, however, did not need the genetic engineering I had. It was really easy for Luke and I to learn the abilities Lara had trained for the majority of her life to be capable of. That was one of the many benefits to engineering. As everyone sat around the grand piano in the main room, Auel nudged Sven who then looked at Lara.

She spoke up, "Leo, I want you and your friends to come with me on an expedition."

"What for?" I asked.

"What's in it for us?" Jimmy said as he paced around in a circular pattern.

"Well, for starters, you can get the DNA sample that was stolen by coming with me to collect the nectar from 5 crappula maxima fortissima." Lara said as she glared at Jimmy.

"I've heard of those, but I haven't actually gotten near one since Dr. Slawter's class." Gary said as he started to fidget with his hands.

"I think Derby has one of those filthy things." Bif said as he placed his hand on his chin in thought, "but a certain someone killed it last year." He looks at Jimmy with resentment.

"Not my fault, it was either kill Derby or the plant. He's lucky I chose that crappu- whatever." Jimmy said as he made eye-contact with Bif.

"Now, now, everyone calm down." Luke said, "in order to get to these plants, we'll need all the help we can get. The things are pretty vicious."

"Right. If at all possible, please notify your friends if they can help out as well, I'll be sure to talk to your uncle about this." Lara said as she looked at Luke and I, "This will not be an easy task, so please dissuade anyone who is faint of heart from joining."

The room was silent. Moments passed as everyone looked at each other and then the ground.

Bif was the first to speak up, "I'll ask Derby and some of the jocks, they owe me a favor for teaching them how to box."

Then Pete, "I'll ask some of the nerds, they probably won't listen to me, but it's worth a try…"

"Nah Petey, I'll make sure they listen." Jimmy said as he stood in the center of the room, "We need all the help we can get, that includes the greasers."

I looked at Bif's expression. _I can see in his eyes he doesn't want to work with them._ "I don't thi – "

Bif cut me off, "I don't want to work with them, but if it will save Leo, I'll do anything."

Everyone stared at him in shock. "Look at you, Bif. You managed to grow some balls after all." Gary said as he paced over to Bif and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't think this is permanent, pauper. I don't intend on making friends with you or the greasers, but currently, I have no choice." Bif said, jabbing Gary in the chest with his right index finger.

Gary backed up and put his hands in the air, still being sarcastic, "Easy there. We don't want to start anything with these ladies and femme-boy around."

"Knock it off, Gary." I pulled his shirt sleeve towards me, "That's enough, either you play nice or you can leave."

He grabbed my hands, "Will you play nice with me?" Again, he gave me his crooked smile that in its own way I found charming.

I sighed, "Fine, but no funny stuff mate." Withdrawing my hand, I sat down on a lounger beside one of the walls.

"Alright, it's settled then, we head out to wherever these venus fly traps are after we get enough help." Jimmy announced as the room calmed and everyone gave him their attention.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

**Derby's POV**

I sit at the head of the meeting room of Harrington House as Bif proposes a new concept to us.

"…And that's why we need to help." He says finishing his sentence.

"Why would we want to help those paupers?" Bryce said as he lunged forward from his seat.

"Yeah and why do we need to work with those Greaser scum?" Tad said furrowing his brow.

"They haven't decided to help us yet, so there's a good chance that – ", I interrupt Bif.

"Is this for that girl?" I ask with my eyes austerely gazing upon him.

"Yes…It's for Leo." He says quite meekly. _This is the first time in a while he's been so driven to do something._

I rise from my seat, "While it's not exactly the best use of our talents, we can't allow Leo to fall to the hands of any poor losers out there."

Bif smiles and I continue to speak, "However, our friend Bif has lied to us." His smile quickly fades. "It will not go unpunished Bif, you will leave Leo to me and cannot interfere with my plans."

He started gritting his teeth, "If that's what it'll take for me to get you to save her, I'll follow along, but don't you fool around with her."

_He warned me?_ I raise a brow, "Threatening the head of the Preps?" The room became silent. "Dear Bif…how you must've forgotten your position here? Need I remind you I can hire people to hunt down your family and have them all fired."

He clenched his fists but bowed his head, "Right, sorry Derby."

I smiled. _At least he remembers who the master of tactics is here._

* * *

**Beatrice's POV**

"So…We kind of need your help." Peter Kowalski came to us in the library and silenced everyone with his words.

"What makes you think everyone here can do anything about it?" Said Fatty.

"I think we should help." I said as I watched Peter's face brighten.

"Beatrice, are you crazy? I'll have more than just 'Pee-stain' to add to my list of nicknames after this trip." Algernon stated as he looked at me with worrisome eyes.

"Yeah, and besides, what about classes, I can't become a doctor if I don't stay in school!" Cornelius anxiously shouted as he started freaking out.

"It's all going to be taken care of, what we miss now will be taught during summer school." Jimmy said as he backed up Peter.

_It's quite uncommon to see these two here together, I'm beginning to see how cute Peter actually is. _

"If none of you are going, then I will!" I say scooting back my seat to stand at the study tables.

"She's gone mad!" Melvin says as he takes out an inhaler.

"Beatrice, you can't leave, we need you for Grottos and Gremlins, and you're the only female character." Earnest said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Grottos and Gremlins can wait, I owe it to my friend Leo. She really helped me get a bit more confident." I say placing my hands on my hips.

Jimmy stood in front of me, "This is a quest, and your wench tells you to party up, so let's go. Otherwise, I'll beat you all again." Jimmy said as he started punching one hand with a fist made with the other.

"I-I'll go too." Donald said, "Just please, don't take our healer away."

Peter and Jimmy smiled, "C'mon then!"

Eventually, after Donald, Thad, Bucky, and everyone else agreed to follow suit.

"Now, on to the Bullies", Jimmy said dragging Peter along.

* * *

**Sven's POV, in a New Coventry alleyway**

"Johnny ain't here." Larry said with his usual nasally voice.

"Where is he Peanut?" I grabbed his brown leather jacket collar and pulled him up to me. _Times like this make me glad that I'm taller than the average person._

"Tch. I'm tired of all you tall punks around here." Larry said as he flailed in my hands, "And don't call me Peanut. The name's Larry."

"Alright then, _Larry_. Where the hell is Johnny Vincent? If you don't tell me soon, I'll deck you so hard, even the grease will come off your hair!" I said as my eyes narrowed on his.

"Don't you tell me what to do; Johnny does all the tellin' around here!" He exclaimed still flailing in the air.

Another boy came from behind me with a large hammer.

"Ey, Norton, lend me a hand here." Larry said as he saw his friend.

"Careful now, you might hurt 'cha self." Norton said as he made his way towards me with his large hammer.

"Highly doubt it mate." I say as I set Larry down and immediately rush towards Norton. _If I time this right, the Chevalier coding should queue itself right before he makes contact with me._ We ran towards each other at full throttle, and like I thought, within an instant, I was behind Norton, my eyes glowing golden.

"What the fuck?" Norton said as he noticed my swiftness as I turned to face him.

"I'm not one to mess with, or to play your games. I'm here for one reason only and that's to speak with Johnny Vincent. I'm a friend of Leo." I say as I dust off my shoulders.

"Leo? Why didn't 'cha say so in the first place?" Larry said as he approached me from behind Norton.

"Ey, Hal, why don't you go to the tenements and give Johnny a call." Norton yelled to a person behind me who just seemed to get there.

"He's not there, he's with that emaciated little twig of his." Hal responds in a very annoyed manner.

"Sorry about earlier, you should have said somethin' sooner." Larry said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, I didn't mean to rattle your cage. I've just been a real big fan of action and I couldn't help myself." I said as my eyes returned to normal and I smiled back at him.

"What do you need anyway?" Hal said as he walked on towards me and his friends.

"Leo's in trouble and we need your help." I say, exasperated. We walk closer to the tenements for a rest.

"In trouble? Say no more", we hear Johnny's voice in the distance. As he gets closer, I can see him grin, "Alright, let's go save a broad."

"Who's your new friend Johnny?" I hear a lady speak from the inside of the tenements building.

"He's a friend of Leo's, Lola." Johnny says as he looks at the girl making sure that she keeps her distance from me.

"Leo?" She pouts, "No fair, she always gets the good ones." She traces my collarbone with her fingers.

"Good ones?" I asked as I watched her prance around me.

"Yeah, the good-looking guys. She actually reminds me a bit of myself." Lola gestures to herself.

I look to the other greasers, they shrug.

Norton whispers, "Lola's Johnny's girl, but he don't trust her anymore since she made a slut of herself last year."

I nod, "Right…"

* * *

**Auel's POV**

I was chosen to see to the jocks after Bif took a bit of a beating down at Harrington House. _I'll hope he'll be okay before we leave._ I sigh, standing in front of the Gymnasium at Bullworth. I can pass as a non-clique affiliated student or a jock. One or the other, I have a face that seems like I could be either. During the time Leo was unconscious, I attended at least five or so gym classes. There's where I met Christy, Pinky, Angie, and Mandy. All four girls started flirting with me right away. It was cool for a bit until the head of their group…_Ted, I think_, started to pick fights with me.

"You better not tell." I heard a voice coming from the back of the bleachers in the gym.

Apparently, whoever it was didn't notice I came in. I ended up finding a jock with…a bully?

"It's alright baby, no one will catch us down here, and they're all in the football field." Another boy said.

As I tried to be discrete about getting back outside, my sneakers made a loud squeaking sound and I was greeted by the two voices I heard.

"What are you doin' here Van Der Velden?" A familiar boy came up to me. He's a bit shorter than me, not by much.

"Who are you?" I said a bit confused.

"It's Kirby, Kirby Olsen, the kid that tried to run you over the other day with Ted?" He stated so matter-of-factly I found it humorous.

"Ah, right. Kirby. What are you doing here?" I said as I looked over to his boyfriend.

"It isn't what you think!" He said turning pale.

"I think it's exactly what he thinks." The other boy said.

"Shut up, Trent." Kirby shot back.

"Trent? Aren't you in my math class, I always see you cheating off the nerd's tests." I slyly reply.

They look at each other. Then, Kirby grabs onto my uniform, "If you tell, I'll make sure you're poundcake next time I see you!"

I smirk, "Alright, I'll keep my peace…For a fee."

"Fee? Shouldn't you talk to the trust-fund babies at Harrington House about that?" Trent said a bit dismayed.

"Already taken care of." I glance over to him.

"Name your price." Kirby said releasing me and falling to his knees in defeat.

"It's not much, I just need help from the jocks and the bullies and we'll call it even." I said as I helped him back up.

"Done." They both said in unison.

* * *

**Edgar's POV**

It's been a few days since Jimmy beat the living daylights out of me for following Gary's plans again. I really couldn't help it. _The money was good at the time._ I waited for Henry and Omar. Apparently, they went to steal more bikes since the head of the greasers returned all the ones Henry obtained. I was surprised to see Gurney, Jerry and Leon. _It's never good to see those three together looking upset._

"Hey Ed, Gary said he'd pay us if we helped him out with this new chick he's had his eye on." Gurney said as he approached me.

"Yeah? Well that Gary says a lot of things." I say back.

"I don't think we have the time or the money to help him out though." Leon said as he looked toward the trailers. "Zoe's gonna go, but only 'cause Jimmy said he'd pay for her."

"Well that's her decision. I don't want to get my ass handed to me again." I say as I lay back on a flower bed.

"No use in all of us goin'. I have a job at Spazz Industries now and Leon, Gurney, Otto, and Duncan need to do their part at their jobs." Jerry said, "Why don't you go? Bring Clint and Omar wit' 'cha."

I sat back up, "If I feel like we should do it, then I'll give Gary a call. Who's he after anyway?"

"Some girl named Leo." Omar said as he walked right into our conversation with Henry in tow.

"Leo, huh? I don't think I've met her quite yet. It's time I get acquainted I guess." I get up and walk towards the bridge that lies between Blue Skies and New Coventry.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

_So far, the Greasers are on board, as well as the Preps, jocks, nerds, townies, and bullies. Maybe I should talk to some non-clique affiliated students._ Most of them lurked throughout the main building halls or at least in front of the school. I saw Christy and Angie and headed over to speak to them.

I approached them slowly from their backs only to hear Christy say, "Like, oh my god, have you heard about Leo? I heard the reason why she's not in school anymore is because that sociopath Gary knocked her up. I mean have you even seen them both since last month?"

"I don't think that's true Christy, I mean I heard from Pinky who heard from – " Angie paused mid-sentence when she saw me looking at them with a troubled expression.

"Oh! So it isn't true after all." Christy said as she turned towards me.

I shook my head and gave a light-hearted smile, "No, it's not, Gary and I don't have that sort of relationship."

"Really? I heard from some guys in the boys' dorm that you were sleeping with him a bit after you started going to school here." Christy said as she gave me a cheeky smile.

"Be that as it may Christy, you shouldn't believe everything you he – Wait, what were you doing in the boys' dorm?" I asked as I noticed her mistake.

"Wha? I-I…Don't turn this on me you little skank!" She yelled at me.

I looked at her with dismal eyes, "You don't like me, do you Christy?"

She scrunched up her face with an irritated expression, "Don't you go playing the victim here! I don't know what Jimmy sees in you whether it's your huge boobs or your slim body", I blushed out of embarrassment, "but don't think I'll let you take him from me!"

"Take him from you?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "You think I like Jimmy so you spread rumors about me?"

"Don't act all innocent Leo, he told me about how you spent the night over in his room after Constantinos heard you leave Gary's room." She responded furiously.

"You should really get the whole story before you spread rumors like that", I sigh, "Besides, I don't like Jimmy like that. You should try tending to your plants better if you want to pull out the weeds." I say philosophically as I walk away with a smile.

"Wait, Leo, is there anything I can help you with?" Angie said as she rushed over to me.

"Umm, yes actually, my friends Auel and – " Christy cut me off.

"Auel? You mean that hottie Auel Van Der Velden?" She spoke out of turn.

"Oh wow, you're friends with Mr. Hottie?" Angie said as she follows Christy's lead.

"Yes, and actually we really need help with –" Christy cut me off again.

"No need to explain, I'll totes help you out if you can set me up with him." She replied quickly.

"Ah, I see. Sure, I guess I could." I smiled while at the same time I felt really half-heartedly amazed by her shallowness.

They squealed in delight as I walked away from them, that is not before I made a few more round and gave my address to them for the meet up tonight.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

Sigh. _Halloween night and I don't get to have fun like a normal kid._ I really want to hang out with my friends, but I know my sister is a high priority right now. I miss the good old days when I could trick or treat with mother and father. I loved them so much. Leo was also so responsible and able to take me trick or treating…_If we don't recreate the sample soon, I will be the only one left..._The thought occurred to me that I really do need my sister, I love her as if she were my own mother. She took on the responsibilities of both our parents by making sure I had plenty to eat, a place to sleep, and could continue my education here at Bullworth.

I was alone with Lara at my house. I waited patiently for everyone to return. It was already four in the afternoon, surely everyone was out trick-or-treating by now…

DING. DONG.~

_The doorbell? _Normally, Leo and her friends would just barge in…surely. I opened the door and was greeted by a horrid face. A tall boy with the mask of Hanya loomed over me.

"Hey, Russell told me to head over here. It's Ethan." He said waiving his candy bucket in my face.

"Ah, so you're not close friends with Leo then. Come in." I say allowing him to pass.

Before I could shut the door, another trick-or-treater stuck their foot in the opening, wedging it. "OWWW! Luke, open up, I brought some candy!"

I opened up the door to see Pedro with mummy wrappings all around him. "Candy?" I say as I look around him and see a few other smaller children with costumes on.

"Eye-candy!" Pedro says nudging a girl towards me. _He finally hit puberty. _She was most likely of Asian descent.

"Hi, I'm Melody Adams." The girl introduced herself quite eloquently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Luke." I bowed my head to elegantly introduce myself like the gentleman my parents raised me to be. She blushed. I smiled and invited them in. Little did I know that pretty soon, the entire school would be filling up the house in a matter of hours…

_This is going to be the greatest Halloween I've had in awhile…_

* * *

**A/N: Nine pages today :D Hopefully that'll be enough for a while to keep me happy. Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated!~ If you want to know more about any given character tell me in the reviews or PM and I'll tell you about them or just create a filler chapter.**


	15. Ch 15 :: Long Flight

Chapter 15 :: Long Flight

**A/N: Boo, no reviews *sad face* I will still post though :D I don't know if you guys like or dislike how the story is going so far, so please leave a review. They make me happy!~ Also, if anyone could tell me if whether or not I should make a 'what-if' series based on the events that are occurring throughout the story or just in general, bully fandom pairings, in a what-if-this-happened scenario, that would be fantastic. I've been considering it :P Good news as well, I've actually become more inclined towards Bif as the story has progressed. **

**Summary: Leo and company get help from all the cliques all around the academy. Luke misses his parents, but has found comfort in his sister and friends. Lara proposes an alternative to save Leo by recreating the DNA serum. It requires that they find five different Venus flytraps scattered around the world. Bif takes a beating from Derby for lying about not knowing anything about Leo's whereabouts and condition…So, now…**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

_Let's see here…1…2…3…16…40…67?_ The house was packed with students in Halloween costumes raging on* with the music that quite literally shook the house. I couldn't see my sister or any familiar faces in sight.

"Luke", the boy named Ethan trotted towards me with his bucket of candy, "here, want some?"

"Really?" I said looking at the assortment of candy.

"I'm in a good mood today." He says as he swigs a tinny*.

"Thanks." I said as I curiously stepped away from him as he continued to sip the amber fluid.

_He's drunk, better step away from him. _As I stepped away, I bumped into Pedro.

"Hey, Luke. AWESOME! You scored some candy, yeah?" He said as he looked into the bucket.

I nodded and pushed it towards him. "You can take some, it's Ethan's."

"Ethan?" Pedro looked behind me as the drunken bloke started to spin in circles with the tin in his hand spilling all over the floor.

"Nnh." I grunt looking at him as well, "He handed it to me a second ago…said he was in a good mood."

"I don't know if you should trust him, man." Pedro says as he sets the candy aside. "Let's go outside for a sec for some fresh air."

I nod slowly rubbing my eyes. _Fresh air sounds good about now…_

* * *

**Lara's POV**

CRASH!

I could hear glass shatter from beyond the bookcase. _Children…_ I sighed. I managed to get behind the bookcase before the party started with Luke's direction. There were all the weapons in the world back here. Most likely, they were collected by my uncle, father's brother. _Unfortunately, they both met an untimely fate…_I looked around the room gazing upon each artifact. _This house was made for those two cousins of mine in mind._ I stumble upon a groove in the floorboard below me. _Ah, uncle, I knew you held more secrets than just this._ I lifted the floor board and it triggered another bookshelf from beyond the wall of weapons. _Silent and subtle – quite a nice addition._ I saw something stashed on top of the shelves. The shelves themselves were three times my height, I had to use the ladder on the side to obtain the parchment above me. It was a map marked with six circles done with a red pen. Behind it was a note.

_"To my dearest wife and children,_

_I have left my remaining treasures at one of these locations. I apologize if I cannot be with you as you read this. However, I ask that if you are not a member of my immediate family and have found this, I would prefer that you seek these relics on your own. My daughter, Leo, contains the most potent serum created by these plants."_ I look at the photo attached and see the crappula maxima fortissima. _"Should anything happen to the original sample, you must extract the vital nectar from the plants themselves. It will be found in their nucleus. Only living plants are able to produce this type of reactor to the serum, so please make sure that the plant is alive and healthy. I've given one of the plants to a Dr. Slawter, a professor at Bullworth. Another has been bought out by a Mr. Harrington. I believe he holds stock in Aquaberry and runs an oil manufacturing business. That aside, there are four more remaining plants. I don't remember the exact location of each, but you must search all six locations. One of them will contain something much more valuable and substantial to the research I have done with the Geos brothers on genetic engineering. Find it, and return it to Damian Geos, he will know what to do with it._

_Signed, _

_Olivier Croft"_

_How convenient…_I looked at the map on the corresponding side as the circles._ He must have foreseen his end and wrote this letter in case of emergency…brilliant._ It was a fact known to the entire Croft family that Olivier was a bit scatter-brained, but the man did know what he was doing. I trace the map's coordinates with my fingers to the intersecting crosses located in each circle. _There and there…_ I made note of each location. There's one plant nearby, possibly, the plant of that Dr. Slawter. I continued to scour the map with my eyes fixed on it…_A few in the southern hemisphere, near Australia…More specifically Kiribati…The Phoenix Islands? Alright, then the next one is near Fiji. I could use a nice vacation…Mamanuca Island…Next, off the coast of Madagascar we have Aldabra._ I finished my observations of the map and drew a copy made for six teams. _We'll need to split up in order to get to everything on time. _

* * *

**Auel's POV**

"Alright, settle down everyone!" I said as the party that was getting out of hand in Leo's house started to wind down. "Here's the plan…" During my explanation, I told everyone how we needed separate teams as Lara had described to me. Luke was supposed to give the explanation, but he fell asleep a little while ago on the hammock out back. I heard the occasional moans and groans, but there was no way we would be able to get to all of those areas without doing so. I also had to announce each of the team leaders…

"So, in order to properly search these areas, we will need all of you to follow your captain. Clear?" I saw some nods and some people roll their eyes."Listen guys, a life depends on your cooperation." Everyone stayed silent and I saw the grim look on some of their faces.

"I'm a team leader, anyone got a problem with that?" Sven said as he got everyone's attention.

"I sure don't." A girl wearing a leather jacket said as she waved to Sven.

After much conversation, sweat drops, and face-palms later, we managed to rile in everyone to their appropriate groups. We drew up the teams on a whiteboard we borrowed from Russell's house.

Team Owl (Auel) (Headed to Auckland Islands) 

Vance Medici

Norton Williams

Lefty Mancini

Thad Carlson

Casey Harris

Mandy Wiles

Davis White

Chad Morris

Angie Ng

Christy Martin

* * *

Team Fox (Sven) (Headed to Aldabra)

Lucky De Luca

Larry "Peanut" Romano

Lola Lombardi

Melvin O'Connor

Ted Thompson

Ethan Robinson

Tom Gurney

Bryce Montrose

Constantinos Brakus

Gordon Wakefield

* * *

Team Dolphin (Luke) (Headed to Mamanuca)

Ricky Pucino

Hal Esposito

Fatty Johnson

Damon West

Bo Jackson

Troy Miller

Justin Vandervelde

Pedro De La Hoya

Melody Adams

Lance Jackson

Edgar Munsen

* * *

Team Lion (Leo) (Headed to Phoenix Islands)

Johnny Vincent

Beatrice Trudeau

Juri Karamazov

Dan Wilson

Wade Martin

Derby Harrington

Bif Taylor

Eunice Pound

Ray Hughes

Gary Smith

Peter Kowalski

* * *

Team Tiger (Lara) (Headed to Ball's Pyramid)

Earnest Jones

Bucky Pasteur

Kirby Olson

Trent Northwick

Tad Spencer

Parker Ogilvie

Sheldon Thomson

Gloria Jackson

Ivan Alexander

Omar Romero

* * *

Team Gorilla (Jimmy) (Headed to Rock Islands)

Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos

Cornelius Johnson

Donald Anderson

Luis Luna

Russell Northrop

Gord Vendome

Pinky Gauthier

Trevor Moore

Zoe Taylor

I'd say the teams were far from even, but everyone just wanted to be with a friend they knew or at least liked to be around. However, there were two faces I hadn't seen before. I mean, I had at school, just no where around here.

"Okay, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Please be ready with your things. Pack lightly, or we'll toss your things out. Also, we have arranged for everyone's flights. Remember to stick with your team captain's directions so you don't end up lost or worse." I said, everyone understood and with that, we called it a night.

* * *

**Leo's POV, the next morning…**

I was on a plane that morning watching the sun rise through the window. I wouldn't be seeing my friends for some time and I felt a bit saddened. However, we were headed to Phoenix Islands, a place I briefly visited with my parents and Lara one summer in the past. It brought back so many memories thinking of the beautiful island. I was seated next to Eunice and Beatrice near the front of the plane. Beatrice sat on the armchair beside me while Eunice took up the two seats in front of us to lie down for a nap. I knew these two wouldn't bug me. I was lucky the aircraft was large enough for people to sleep in reclining chairs and it was first class after all.

Bif and Derby were the ones who managed to donate some money after seeing that they were going to be riding in coach. They originally had planned to keep only me aboard the flight, but I told them that I wasn't going to leave any of my group members alone to fly solo. They gave in after much discussion and we got onboard. _It really is quite spacious_. _There's enough room in here for loungers, tables, a divider to separate the boys from the girls, and a velvet red carpet_. _Even the reclining armchairs we sat in were two by two facing each other with a table in between and they had collapsible arms._ The flight was quiet for awhile until Eunice started snoring. I giggled a little because I had never seen her look more peaceful than when we were at school when she ate chocolate which made her have the same effect similarly.

"Hey, so are you feeling alright?" Beatrice said as she looked at me with tired eyes. She was wearing her contacts now.

"I've felt better", I said feeling pale.

"Listen, I know this isn't really the time or the place, but since we still have a few hours before we reach our destination, would you mind chatting with me? I'm having trouble sleeping." She said looking over at Eunice who was fully reclined and snoring across from us.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, sure. Hey, I know, why don't I give you that make-over now?"

"Really? You'd really do that for me? I thought you were just egging me on!~" Beatrice said as she smiled back at me and playfully pushed my arm.

"No, really, I told you I would didn't I?" I said as I took out some objects out of my luggage stowed beside me.

"You're the best Leo!" Beatrice said giving me a hug as I rummaged through my makeup bag in my lap.

It took about an hour to finish cutting and messing with her hair to decide upon a style. It was tied up in the back with strands of hair falling along the sides of her face to frame it. The makeup didn't take as long at least.

"Oh my…" I said peering at her face.

"What? Is my cold-sore acting up again, I hope I put my medication in my bag." She said as she started patting the area around her mouth.

I laughed, "No, you're fine, Beatrice, look!" I held a mirror in front of her face.

She screamed. "AH!~ Is that really me?"

I smiled sincerely and shrugged. Eunice woke up as the boys frantically opened the door from their side to see what was going on.

"Beatrice?" Pete said as he looked at her.

Beatrice blushed so adorably as she fumbled over her words. "It-It's me."

**(A/N: She now looks like Quitis Trepe from Final Fantasy VIII)**

A lot of the guys gave her stares and some of them even whistled when they saw her face. Beatrice was so happy with the transformation she started humming while she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Eventually, she got the guts to ask me to switch seats with Pete. Of course, I did. I just like making people smile I guess, however my smile was replaced with a grimace as I saw who he had sat next to, Gary.

"So, you turned the ugly duckling into a swan?" Gary said as I took Pete's seat.

I sigh, "No girl is ugly."

"You must be pretty proud of yourself." Gary said as he placed his arms behind his head and leaned back into his recliner.

"No, not really." I shrug, "She just didn't know what qualities she had all along."

He gave me a smile as he looked at me from the corner of one of his eyes, the other was closed. "See, that's what I like about you."

I looked at him with a mixed expression, "You do realize I'm not the only girl here. I'm sure other people would do that for you too if you just let them."

He sat back up and turned to me in his seat, placing his hand under his chin as he leaned towards me with his elbow on the arm of the armchair in-between us. He still smiled, "I know, but not all the girls are like you. They don't make me feel the way you make me feel."

I was taken aback, but I showed him the same sincere smile I had given Beatrice, "In my opinion, anyone can make you feel a certain way only if you're willing to let them." I paused for a moment recalling our conversation beforehand, "I was actually referring to the other day when you told me I was your first love. Well, do you know how to forget about an old love? You find a new love. You should completely immerse yourself in it. If that new love is true, then the old love will naturally become part of the past. It's not that you can fall in love with someone new **_because_** you forgot the old...it's because you fall in love with someone new that you're **_able_** to forget about the old…Only love can heal a heart that was hurt by love."

Gary stared at me in awe for a moment and his smile faded, "You're the only one I want to love." He sat back in his chair, but this time, he removed his gaze from me and stared out the window. I looked at his figure as the light from the morning sun surrounded him. _I want you to be happy. _He didn't move or flinch, but after that thought, I held on to his hand as it rested still on the armchair, my feelings were moved by his words.

* * *

**Bif's POV**

I bit onto my napkin as I pulled it with my hands while a part of it was still in my mouth. _What on earth did that pauper say to her? _I said as I watched her hold his hand from a few seats away from them.

Derby noticed me having an anxious fit, "I hate it as much as you do, if not more."

I stared at him, "Well, what can we do about this?" I slammed my napkin onto the table we were relaxing at. Now that the atmosphere has become a bit tenser, I started repeatedly turning my hands into clenched fists.

"Easy, there prep, I ain't tryin' to pick a fight wit' 'chu." The king greaser scum said as he looked in my direction noticing my frustration from across the aisle.

"I wasn't even looking at you Johnny." I spat back at him.

"You wanna start somethin' tough guy?" He said getting up from his seat.

"Two of us versus one of you, who do you think is going to win?" I say as I gesture to Derby.

"You're having delusions of grandeur if you think you can take us." Derby was still mad at me for lying to him, but he hated Johnny more. He placed the napkin that was formerly sitting on his lap on the table as he got up to get ready for a fight. Right before that dirt bag Johnny was about to throw the first punch, Leo had already gotten out of her seat and made her way towards us.

"If you guys are seriously going to fight while we're in flight, you might as well jump out of here and take a parachute with you, because you obviously don't care for everyone's safety!" She reprimanded the three of us with mistrust in her eyes.

"Sorry." We all said as we returned to our seats.

"You're all forgiven, just don't act like children, we're trying to work together, remember?" As she said this, I remember a few hours ago while we were still at her house.

* * *

**Flashback, Bif's POV**

"Why is **he** in this group?" Derby said as he pointed to Johnny looking at Auel.

"He signed up for it, you all did." Auel said in a very bored manner.

"You guys all signed up for my group?" Leo said as she saw the three of us gathered around the team listings.

"I guess we did." Johnny said as he paced towards her, shrugging, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well then, play nice." She said as she took the copy of a map for Phoenix Island and the list.

"You guys all signed up even though Johnny's name was first on the list, you know. It was your own choice, now deal with it." Auel had narrowed his eyes on Derby and I as he flipped through his clipboard in search of the names of his group.

* * *

**Currently…Bif's POV**

"Right, sorry again, I got carried away." I said as I turned away from Leo's gaze. _This is gonna be a __**long**__ flight…_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will continue with someone else's group and their plane trip. I'll try to cover all of them! Also, the names of each team were created after what animal they remind me of. You know, 'cause Auel sounds like 'Owl', Sven's eyes remind me of a fox, Luke is like fluke, which is a dolphin part I think, Leo is like the constellation which is represented by a lion, Lara seems fierce like a tiger, and Jimmy…Well, he reminds me of a monkey sometimes. Also, those are real islands, I did my research XD A ****lot**** of research goes into making these chapters, like quotes from each character, learning their mannerisms, where they go, who they're normally with, what they eat and where they sleep…Okay, not really the last two, but you get it. As I've said before, reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. Please follow me on tumblr for a few character fan-arts or art in general from this story by searching for 'leo-croft'!~**

**Raging on* – I don't know if many of you are familiar with this term, but it means partying.**

**Tinny* – a tin can, mostly used for beer.**


	16. Ch 16 :: I grabbed her ass

Chapter 16 :: I grabbed her ass

**A/N: Lol, I know that no one gives a shit about OC's, but I just feel like they're so fun to draw, I draw most of my work by hand, but thanks to Tackles on tumblr, I've invested in a tablet :D Also, for anyone reading this, if there was an ask blog for a specific character, who would you want to answer your questions? So far, I'm leaning towards Gord, but I don't know who would most people want to talk to since Ask-garysmith, ask-johnnyvincent, askharringtonhouse, and etc. The list goes on, but if there was a character who didn't have their own ask blog and you wanted to have them answer with their own little fabulous doodles, who would it be?**

**V4mp – Thank you so much again :D I try, but lately, I've been hitting writer's block XD **

**Summary: Teams were chosen in order to efficiently search 6 locations on a map. Leo's team is having a bit of difficulty cooperating with each other. Hopefully, someone else has an easier trip. So, now…**

* * *

**Team Fox, Sven's POV…**

"Hey there cutie, wanna get to know each other a bit better?" Lola sauntered past her Greaser companions and took a seat next to me on the plane.

I shut my eyes and fold up the map I was looking at, "I think we know enough about each other."

She pouts, "You know, last year, every boy around here wanted a piece of this! I was like Helen of Troy!" Lola puts her hand on her chest as she gazes down upon me while I look at her in the corner of my eye.

"'Ey, Lola, Johnny said to keep watch over you." Larry says as he gets up out of his seat.

"Johnny isn't here Peanut!" Lola says crossly as she pokes Larry in the chest.

"Keep it cool, Lola, Larry's only doin' his job." Lucky says as he stands between them.

"Heh…Crummy Peanut…" Larry sighs as he goes back to his seat.

_I wonder if he ever had a thing going on with Lola – seems like he would even if he is Johnny's right hand._

"Now look what you did, you upset Peanut." Lucky said quite loudly enough for the whole plane to hear.

Lola and Lucky were both within earshot of me and on our 16 hour flight, they managed to continually bicker. Towards the end of the trip however, there was quite a bit of turbulence within the plane. It seemed rather odd to me that the pilot said nothing during the majority of this trip, so I went to knock on the cockpit.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" I knocked furiously on the door after the first few times I received no answer. _Still no answer, huh? _ I tell everyone to stay in their seats, they all look at me with a worried expression and the undulating worsens. _I don't know what's going on in there, but I'm going to find out…_I kick the door open to find no pilot.

"What the hell?" I say sneeringly. I look at the controls of the plane. _They've been crushed, this must have been done earlier, the auto-pilot just recently gave out. Shit! We're going to crash._ I look at everyone and yell out my orders as everything becomes harder to hear with all the racketeering of objects being thrashed around the inside. All the cubby holes have opened and everything starts pouring down upon the aisles.

"We're all gonna die!" Constantinos said as he held his head in his hands.

"No, we're not!" I jeer towards him, placing a parachute in his hands. "We're all getting out of here, grab a parachute. You all have one under your seat. Grab it and follow me."

"But what about our things?" Lola said as she frowned looking at her belongings next to her in a duffle bag.

"Grab whatever is close and hurry up, we don't have much time!" I sternly looked over to Ted sitting in the back unable to figure out what to do next. "Ted, kick open the exits, we'll have to jump." He took my direction and effortlessly rammed each door open as if it was a football player.

When all the doors were opened, I watched as everyone got out one by one making sure that I was the last in case someone couldn't make it. Of course, Lola wanted to keep all her things and ended up being the last one inside.

"I thought you just needed the duffle bag?" My voice becoming hoarse as the wind started roaring through the plane at full speed.

"That's just my clothes! I need my other things too!" She yelled back at me trying to pick up some objects that were flying throughout the air.

"We can find them later, what's important is that you get out of here now!" I demanded her to come closer to me because she hadn't yet fastened her parachute; in fact it was nowhere to be seen.

"But I-", without giving her a word of warning, I grabbed her by her hand and pushed her out one of the open doors. "ASSHOLE-!" I hear her yelling her voice getting quieter as the wind continues to pick up. Within arms-reach, underneath the passenger seat I was closest to, I saw her makeup bag. I grabbed it. I jumped out the door as I could feel the plane giving way to its last seconds of freefall before it would explode, so I jumped out into a skydiving position. I barely could see Lola still falling, it took a few seconds before I could catch up to her while diving, but I managed to and I pulled the tab for my parachute with enough time to spare before landing.

"Still mad?" I say as I give her one of my own charming smiles and hand her the makeup bag I found while carrying her in my arms.

Finally, after being airborne for possibly 20 minutes, I saw the rest of the group on land, some drenched and some heavily coated with leaves. Lola and I landed on the coast of Aldabra. Luckily, all our things were sure to find us as I could see some of them floating in the water.

"Now what? We have no food, some of us have no clothes, and nowhere to sleep!" Melvin scorned at me.

"You're starting to sound like Constantinos." Bryce said as he dusted the sand off his Aquaberry trousers.

"Well, at least we're somewhere. Maybe we can find food around the Island." Gordon said in his attempt to be more optimistic.

"Good call." I say as I looked at my map after I set Lola down. _We all landed right on Aldabra. How lucky. _I smiled with content as I could tell we were at our destination with one of my hands clasped around a walkie-talkie that had its own signaling software and was recharged through sunlight; my other hand was firmly grasping the map. However, I did realize something…

_Better report this. Most likely, the culprit is lurking around us, fully aware of our agenda._

* * *

**Team Owl, Auel's POV**

Sigh…I wonder what everyone else is doing. I could feel the heavy stares of the girls around me, each seeing who I'd look at first. They didn't realize that I was trained to notice these sort of things, we all were (Sven, Leo, and Luke as well). I didn't have to look at them to know that they were watching me, even some of the guys were. The guys didn't have the same intentions towards me, but they did have a hostile aura.

"If you dent my coif I swear…" I could hear Vance talking with someone in the background.

"No worries, just stay gold Ponyboy." Said Norton as he sat next to Vance, he was the only person I knew who would say something like this since the party. _He must like 'The Outsiders'._

"How does it stay up, man?" I hear Casey behind them, apparently it sounds like he's the one trying to mess with Vance's hair. _They're almost as bad as the girls; let's listen to what they're talking about…_Christy, Mandy and Angie were all seemingly friends, they always seemed to be talking to one another during Gym…

"So, did you hear about Trent? I totally heard he's got a boyfriend!" Christy shrieks in a low whisper.

"No way! I heard it's one of the jocks, but I don't know anyone who would degrade themselves for someone like him." Mandy says in a very snarky tone.

"I heard that Bif and Derby both like the same girl! I think it's Leo…" Angie said quietly as she continued to gossip with her friends.

_Well, it's not like they're wrong about anything. Christy normally starts rumors, but that isn't really a rumor. Mandy is almost on point, but I don't think Kirby is degrading himself, maybe I should tell them to tone it down? As for Angie, I'm not sure if what she's saying is true about Derby, but I know Bif does care for Leo, but does she feel the same for him? Leo…_ I can't ever keep her completely off my mind. She always comes back. I'm not surprised that she has other admirers now, but one thing I did notice when I saw her last at the team listings was that one of her eyes has now become blue. _I wonder if that's going to cause any problems down the road._ I shrug the thought off. I end up listening to more of the girls gossip. _It's like the tele without the picture since it would be a dead giveaway that I was listening to them if I turned or flinch._

_"_Oh yeah, and did you hear, she totally slept with that sociopath Gary." Upon hearing Christy say this, I started to clench my fists and grit my teeth. _Gary, he always tried to take advantage of Leo. He always tried to plot something against whoever had the upper hand in a situation where he wasn't favorable._

I didn't notice I let my anger get the best of me when I could feel the girls murmuring behind me with their eyes locked on my tensed position. I relaxed my muscles again. _Don't let your thoughts get the best of you, besides, it's Christy who said it, maybe it's not true._

"So, who do you think you'll be taking to prom?" Angie asked the group of giggling girls.

"Most likely Ted, I can't shake him from me no matter how hard I try, and people say we look really good together, but I really want to go with Mr. Hottie over there." I could tell she knew I heard.

"Oh my gosh! I totes wanted to ask him to prom too. Just making out with him must be absolutely amazing. I can't wait to graduate so I can do that **all** the time!" Christy said with much determination and excitement.

"I hate to burst your bubble you guys, but I heard he's already got a date." Angie said melancholy.

"What? Who? Spill the beans Angie!" Mandy ordered as she looked at her friend.

"I don't really know, but I bet it's Leo." She said withdrawing herself from Mandy's hold.

"Leo this! Leo that!" Christy scoffed, "I am so tired of her stealing all the guys around here, did she like win a 'Miss Bullworth' popularity contest?"

I chuckled under my breath, _if only they knew._ Leo is a Croft, the Croft's curse is to attract people. That is actually one of the positives about Leo's abilities as well as a con. It's counterproductive that these people will never leave her alone, but she does attract quite the large amount of the male audience. Through Damien's engineering, this factor of the entire Croft family has been magnified in Leo. He's immune to it though.

I get up from my seat with a smirk and walk towards them, "So, ladies, want to play a little game with me?"

In unison, they all give me smiles and a loud, "YES!"

"Of course you do." Maybe I can get them to tell me a little bit more about what they know about what's been going on at Bullworth.

* * *

**Team Dolphin, Melody's POV**

_I feel so weird being here right now. Why am I attracted to bad boys?_ I look over to Luke who is sitting with Pedro. He's really cute. I'm glad Pedro actually did something useful for once by introducing me to his friend. Right now, we're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a boat headed towards Mamanuca. Since they're multiple islands, we'll have to split up into smaller groups and search for the plant Luke needs to save his older sister. Luke told everyone about why he needs this plant, he's such a cutie despite the fact that he hangs around Pedro. I hope I can be in his group.

As we reach the shore of Malolo, I can see that this place actually has some natives living on it. _I thought this place was uninhabited._ I look at Luke's expression, he seems just as surprised. We approach the people there and ask them if they know how to get to the plant. Unfortunately, they do not speak a word of the English language.

We make our way along the entire perimeter of the island and finally stumble across a remote village within the center of the land. An elderly man approaches us.

"If you are seeking the insect-eater, it is beyond the farthest island." He says suspiciously.

"How did you know we were look-" Luke asks as he gazes into the man's face. _A blind man, how odd._

"The reason is not of value, go search before your time runs out, the tides will guide you to the tunnel." The man says as he walks away as if driven by force.

"…okay…." Pedro says as he looks to the back of the old man with a tilted head and confused facial expression.

"…to the tunnel? What tunnel?" Damon asks. _Normally, he'd be with Ted to repeat whatever he has to say, but this time, he repeats whatever he hears…_

Luke thinks for a moment, "…tunnel? There is no tunnel on the farthest island, unless…" he pauses in a deeper concentration of thought, "The farthest island has already been swallowed by the surrounding waters, the tunnel is underground…underwater…"

"How do you suppose we manage to get there genius? We don't have any scuba diving gear!" Troy exclaims.

"Well, you paupers may not have been able to afford the luxury of scuba equipment, but my family has at least graced me with the tools needed for the task." Justin says as he unzips his Aquaberry luggage. "I'll let you use it for a fee. I won't be going into those filthy waters of course."

"A fee? This kid's sister's life is on the line, and you want to make him pay a fee? You rich little – " Edgar was about to give Justin a right-hook, but he stopped as Luke raised his hand to signify he was going to pay.

"At least some people know their manners." Justin huffs as he gives Edgar a look of warning.

_Edgar, I wonder why you want to help Luke. If I'm not mistaken, you're a dropout. You barely even know them, but you still want to help?_

"Deal." Luke says as he hands Justin the money upfront.

Justin takes the money and puts it into his pocket, "A pleasure doing business with you Lucas, but I should tell you that this purchase is non-refundable and you will only receive one package of a full-set."

_He's like a heartless tax collector with that huge smile on his face. It seems like Luke is getting ripped off._

"It's not for me. I need someone else to come with me." He says as he looks over to the rest of the group.

"Nuh-uh!" Ricky says as he holds his hands in front of him. Hal shakes his head as Luke sets his eyes on him.

Fatty looks away from him quizzically, "I'm not really a swimmer, but tell me what you find out about the marine life."

Bo and Damon fold their arms, but Bo does give an explanation with Damon repeating the last lines, "Sorry, I'm a football player, not a swimmer, maybe you could've brought Kowalski." "You could've brought Kowalski!"

Luke shakes his head in search of someone more accepting and lands on Troy. "Whoa there kid, I should beat you for thinking I would go down there. I'm no wimp, but there could be sharks."

Before Luke reaches Pedro's gaze, I speak up. "I-I'll go with you!" I say as I try to beat Pedro to it. Luke looks at me and smiles. I start to blush, "Well, I've always wanted to go scuba diving."

"This isn't some little vacation." Edgar says destroying my enthusiasm with his gaze.

"It's alright, I'll make sure she comes back safe, I just need a few of you to stay behind on a boat to watch for us, and another group to stay on land in case of an emergency." Luke says as he sticks up for me. _You're definitely not a completely bad boy…_

* * *

**Team Tiger, Lara's POV…**

There is a reason that I decided on Ball's Pyramid, even though I knew that the plant was right here on my cousin's campus. I had already extracted the plant before they had even left, I even sent in the sample to Damian only to find out that there was a problem with the plants genetic structure. Dr. Slawter, whom the plant was sent to had done multiple procedures on it, testing its ability to retain its health after being injected with pesticides. This has caused the plan to become quite sickly, but had also caused it to rejuvenate itself. _Maybe he feared that the Harrington's would seek their revenge?_ I think back to the file I had that mentioned Slawter's involvement in the death of a venus flytrap the year prior. _Best leave their struggles be, as long as I find what I need._

"She looks just like the raider of tombs!" A boy who I've guessed is Bucky remarks as he breaks my concentration and look up to see him talking with his friend. _I believe his friend is Earnest?_

"You're right! Do you think we can get her to autograph my comic book?" Earnest says whispering to his comrade a few seats away.

"Mmmm-mmmm!" I hear the quiet sound of moans coming from behind me. _I'm the second to last row? Who's behind me and what are they doing? _ I slowly look in the crack between my seat and the passenger seat next to me in the bus on the way to the airport. _Are those boys…Is that Kirby and Trent?_ I hurriedly fix my gaze to the front of me so that no one would notice. _If they chose to hide behind me, there's a reason they're keeping __**that**__ a secret._

Shortly, after my little 'witness' incident, the preps in my group were going on about something called 'Aquaberry'. _Must be a brand, I haven't really put much thought into getting dressed up since my first adventure._

"Derby says he's going to let me be the next clique leader." Tad says and smugly puts his nose in the air.

"Really? I thought that position was for Bif." Parker voices out unaware of me watching them.

_Derby? Bif? Those were the two boys that were clinging to Leo the other day, weren't they?_ I tried not to let my curiosity get the best of me and I just sat back in my seat and gazed out the window. I too, was unaware that someone was watching my every move on the bus.

* * *

**Team Gorilla, Jimmy's POV…**

Originally, my team was supposed to be named after the mascot, the Bulls. However, Leo's cousin Lara insisted that Gorilla would suit my leadership skills better. _She was pretty hot._ I'd probably let her convince me of anything. However, I changed my focus over to Zoe. I liked Zoe a lot more now compared to my past flings with Mandy, Pinky, Lola, and Beatrice. I had other things going on with tons of other students, but she was definitely near the top of my list. I was grouped into a team of most students I knew personally. Pinky, Gord, and Zoe were the ones that favored me the most due to our relationship. I honestly wondered sometimes what they would do if I ruled one out and chose them as my primary care-giver. I could only imagine Pinky's reaction, '_I'm a princess, how dare you not choose me!'_ She had already caught me making out with Gord and a few others, so she was basically here to keep tabs. Even if I went on dates with her to satisfy her every wish, she'd always come back and hope we were something more. I felt bad that I didn't reciprocate equally to her needs, but I knew she would definitely find someone better, someone who could do what Derby and I couldn't. If I told her who I had in mind, she'd probably bust a gasket and take me down with her. _Johnny, you and Pinky would be great together if things don't work out between you and Lola again._

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Zoe said as she leaned in towards me as I sat alone on the coast of the beach.

"Nothin'", I said lifelessly. "We better see how everyone is doing."

I look at the waves crash against some of the shoreline and pick up my walkie-talkie. Before I get the chance to speak, I hear someone on the other line.

"Jimmy, Gord and I are lost, there's no shopping malls around here are there?" Pinky said frantically as I could hear Gord wrestle the device out of her hands.

"Hopkins, you conniving pauper! You told us there was an Aquaberry warehouse out here!" Gord yelled over the static.

So, I kind of lied to everyone to get my group to split up and search the island faster. I didn't think they'd actually fall for it, but it did give me some time to be with Zoe and think about what's going on with everything. _Some king I turned out to be. _ I tossed a pebble into the water to watch it skip through the ripple patterns. There was a part of me inside that felt guilty to Zoe as well. I felt something again towards Leo, someone who I had never met, but I could never have a fling or a one-night stand with her, she was just someone that I felt wrong to corrupt. I knew though, I had to do something…otherwise; Gary would definitely get her and expose my weak-spot – Leo herself.

_What did I get myself into this year? How did this happen? Oh right, I grabbed her ass._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Sven's POV was inspired by saints row the third and I also added the part about Johnny and Pinky because I think I might do that 'What-if' series with them as the first chapter for FearAndLoathingXIX's request on her tumblr (Fear3Loathing). Also, I've converted my tumblr into an ask blog, the url may change soon, so I'll update previous chapters to correct the search name. You can ask ANY student of Bullworth ANYTHING!** **Of course, it isn't limited to just them, you may still ask questions about this story or anything that concerns you about the characters/OC's :D If there's anything you want to see more of in this story, like more about character backgrounds, relationships, lemons, or something of the sort between specified characters, please leave a review. Have a wonderful day, I may update in a few days. Once again, follows, reviews, and favorites, are always much appreciated!~ **


	17. Ch 17 :: Geniuses don't need medication

Chapter 17 :: _Geniuses don't need medication._

* * *

**A/N: I know I don't really give enough time for reviews :P so just leave one whenever XD I promise I'll make it work somehow, but when I get a new idea, I have to start writing right away, so hopefully you guys don't mind. Please continue to read the story, you may find your review being used somewhere down the line unless the story finished before that which could happen. I doubt it, but it could. Also, sorry if this summary is kinda shit XD This chapter is semi-filler since it's basically a back-and-forth between Johnny and Leo's POVs.**

**Summary: Sven's plane crashes, but his teammates and he survive. Auel tries to learn more rumors surrounding Leo by getting close to the girls in his team. Luke and Melody are going to the underwater cavern together. Lara notices Kirby and Trent making out in the seats behind her on the bus. Jimmy and Zoe aren't seeing eye-to-eye because Jimmy feels like he's being fickle with his feelings towards her and Leo. Last time we left Leo's team, they were on a plane headed to their destination before a fight broke out and Leo stopped it. So, now…**

* * *

**Team Lion, Johnny's POV…**

_Aw man, I haven't felt so jetlagged in my entire life. Not to mention a bit sick. _Flying on a plane for the first time made me nauseous, almost as if I was sufferin' from a hangover or the after-effects of that shot you get when you go to the Happy Volts Asylum. After 13 hours of me tryin' ta keep my cool on the plane after Leo got mad at me and those rich scum, I fell asleep because of all the air-sickness I was feelin'.

"So…now what do we do?" Dan asked Leo as she set the map on the ground with rocks holding down the corners to keep it from moving while the island breeze passed through.

"Not sure yet, but from what Lara told me, a few areas of this island are unstable. It would be in our best interest to tread the land carefully." She said staring down at the areas Lara marked as dangerous.

I scratch my head, "It can't be too bad, I mean this is the only island we need to search, right? The plant is marked on this specific island." I hunched down to Leo's level and looked at the map.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that this place hasn't already been eroded in some areas, you should really take that into account as well." She said looking at me with her eyes. I couldn't help but notice something was different. I mean, I thought I noticed it before, but I could've also been really tired.

I get up from my position and look around the surrounding area. _It looks like this place could've been almost like a resort if anyone wanted to make one._ My thought ended as soon as I realized someone was missing. _Where's that Gary kid? _To make sure no one was aware I noticed, I just walked around almost aimlessly like I usually do when I saw him near the top of a cliff. Everyone was too preoccupied doin' their own thing, so I just took the opportunity to run up there and get him.

"Hey Gary, what do you think you're doin'?" I asked as his senior.

"Ah, Johnny-boy." He said in his usual sarcastic tone. "I'm just admiring the scenery. Actually, I think it reminds me of being on top of the school last year."

"'Ey, you know that everyone had to clean up after your mess. Don't make the same stupid mistake again kid." I motioned towards him, but as I did this, I saw Leo running up to us with Beatrice right behind her, both wearing their water-proof backpacks.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Beatrice called out to us.

"Guys, this is one of those places I was talking about, now come down." Leo said stopping her and Beatrice a few feet short of the cliff's edge Gary and I were standing on.

"Sure thing ladies." Gary said as he walked towards them ahead of me. For some reason, I didn't feel like coming down.

That sociopath actually came to a good place to calm down since I was still feelin' a bit pissed at those preppies who I could see from this view were still waiting on the shoreline. I walked closer to the edge of the cliff to see the bottom. _Nothin', but rocks and waves. I wonder why those waves are headed to a different part of the island though, I mean, they're not even crashin' against this part of the land. _I started to feel someone tugging on my arm.

"Johnny, let's go, this area is about to collapse." Leo said breaking my train of thought and pulling me towards her. I guess I must've been feelin' pretty sick, because I didn't even notice the ground shakin' from underneath me and Gary and Beatrice had even already made it back to the sandy beach where everyone else was.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinkin' tha – ", before I could finish my sentence, the small piece of ground that I was standing on started to sink.

"JOHNNY!" Leo called out to me. It was too late for her to come get me. I already felt my body descending. I already felt every part of me let go of the footing I thought had rooted me to the grassy plain. I already felt the waters reaching for me and pulling me down with this last breath I took. I couldn't swim because of all the smokin' I had been doin'. _Leo, you were right, sorry I didn't listen to ya, I think you could've stopped me if I lived longer than this. If anythin' tell Lola, I'm sorry I couldn't get back together with her quite yet, it was because I could only think about you…_After I felt like I had thought things that Leo could've known, I felt my last breath escape me and I drowned into the darkness. The last thing I heard was Leo cry out my name.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

My eyes widened in horror as I saw Johnny fall off the cliff. _I thought he was right behind me. He was looking right at me._ I saw the rest of my team run up to me as Johnny fell into the water. I couldn't see him bobbing for air. _Could Johnny swim?_ I remembered that even if he could, there was no way that boy could due to all his bad habits. As everyone neared me, I raised a hand to stop them before the remaining land got close to crumbling down again. They managed to stop right before I stood up from my kneeled position when I reached down from this edge in my attempt to grab Johnny's hand.

"What just happened?" Ray cried out.

"Leo, where's Johnny?" Pete said as he tried to take hold of Beatrice who was sobbing on her knees.

"He's down there somewhere, I know he's still there." I said with determination looking at the tide path. _It didn't crush him against the rocks, the waves lead away…_

"Well I'm not jumpin' in there after him." Juri said as he backed away from the group.

"Why don't you go save him Gary, it's your fault he fell in the first place." Dan said as he pushed Gary's shoulder.

As if un-phased by the event, Gary chuckled and moved towards Bif and Derby, putting a hand on both their shoulders as he stood in between them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, if anyone's to blame here, it would be these two this time." He smirked.

"Well, good riddance." Derby said as he rolled his shoulder to move Gary's hand off him. Bif just stood there silently and looked at my expression. My hands were trembling in fists, my body started to shudder at the thought that these people were more concerned about their own well-being, my eyes and jaw were clenching to cry out. Before anyone could say another word, or make any movements, I ran towards the edge of the cliff with my backpack and dived into the waters as the waves continued to mask the shouts of my team. As I felt my body make contact with the current, I felt my clothes beginning to soak and started kicking against the tides. _Johnny, I will find you._

* * *

**Derby's POV**

_Even though that 'trash', Johnny, was a friend of Leo's, I still felt jealous. I didn't like the thought of Bif liking her, let alone Johnny. _I hated myself for saying those words when Gary snaked his hand on my shoulder to guilt trip me. _It was Johnny's and Leo's decision, you had no clue this was going to happen._ I tried to make myself feel better about Leo diving in after him. I didn't want to get soaked in that filthy, murky, disgusting fluid that was the ocean's water. I was wearing my Aquaberry sweater around my shoulders like old-money preps, much like father, and some brown shorts that I used during my trip to a resort the previous year while everyone was cleaning up the debris from Gary and Jimmy's little battle. _I have nothing to feel guilty for. Harrington's are always right._

* * *

**Leo's POV, on land, in a cavern…**

Haaaa….Haaaa….

I felt every exhalation I took as I pulled Johnny out of the water. I was surprised to still hear his heart beating for being at least 20 kilos deep in the ocean. I was reluctant to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but I knew I was the only one who could do it. He spat out some water, but remained unconscious.

Within the cave, there was some sticks, flint and tinder stones, and part of the cave was lined with stone. It was too small for any large animals to live in, so I felt like it was the best place to bring us. _We are so far from where we were before with everyone else_. I sighed. After watching Johnny's breathing steady, I made a fire and removed some of his clothing, leaving his boxers on and put them on the remaining sticks which I made into a clothing rack to dry our clothes. I also pulled Johnny closer to the fire to keep him warm and placed large leaves I weaved into a blanket over him.

As I started to remove my tank top, I could feel myself getting woozy from the lack of energy that I was already losing since I got all my memories back. _We need to find that plant soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand this…_My mind gave in to the exertion I had been putting my body through since I was able to move again, and I passed out right next to Johnny.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

_It's warm. Is this what heaven feels like? Nah, I probably went straight to hell. _I smile a little as I roll over to my side. _Nah, it's wet here. I could've sworn Grandpa Vinny told me that this place is supposed to be on fire! _I frown, and move my hand around the wet area, my vision still encompassed by darkness. _It feels like hair, long hair…_ At some point, I realized that my eyes were closed and when I opened them up, everything looked all fuzzy so I had to blink a couple-la times. When my visioned finally focused, I saw the hair I was holding and who it belonged to, Leo. _Maybe I am in heaven._ I thought as I sat up from my bed. _This ain't no bed though, it's a bun-cha leaves._ I stretched my muscles and yawned as I heard my back crack from my stiff position. I looked back to Leo.

"What are you doin' here Leo? Did you die with me?" I chuckled as I started to put my hand on her cheek. _It's cold._ I flip her over so that she was faced up. I see in her face she's been like this for a while. The moonlight pours in on her face as the fire crackles and shines some light behind me. Her lips are purple, her skin is pale, and everything she's wearin' is completely soaked. I piece all these clues together. _I ain't dead, but if I don't do somethin' quick, Leo will be. _I hesitantly undress her. _Sure, Lola and I have fooled around a few times, but it was always pretty dark so I couldn't see anythin'._ My cheeks started to burn as I could feel them redden when I got down to her bra and underwear. It took me a few seconds to notice that I was in my underwear too. _Well, at least this way, we'll be even. _I look at my clothes which are mostly dry on a stick, and pick up my leather jacket. I unhook Leo's bra to reveal her huge breasts and can't help but feel turned-on. I look away and put my jacket around her as I carry her to the bed she made for me. I set up some more leaves behind her, and lie down as I caress her half-naked body in my arms and fall asleep as the fire keeps us both warm.

* * *

**On the mainland, Bif's POV**

I use my flashlight to guide everyone to a campsite where we ended up sleeping for the night. We had searched 'til about the moon nested into the center of the starlit sky and gave up the search party for the next day. Ray was apparently in boy-scouts when he was younger and made tents for everyone. Derby and I already brought industrial tents to keep everyone else away and made ours apart from theirs. We did, however, sit with everyone around a campfire which we all had brought food for, mainly Eunice, and sat there in silence, worrying about Leo and Johnny.

"I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere." Eunice spoke up first as she ate a smore.

Derby looked at her as if he had been angered by her words, "We WILL find them, don't you think otherwise. If Leo has one hair out of place, I mark by my blue blood that the greaser will pay."

"She was only trying to brighten the mood." Beatrice said as she shivered in her blanket that she shared with Pete.

"She was only trying to brighten the mood." Gary said mockingly as he paced the around the outer circle of the fire. "Trust me, I _know_ that they'll be fine."

"Trust you? Why would we do something like that? It's because of you that we're even in this mess." I said as I glared at him.

Gary held his hands up and continued with his derisive tone, "Alright, if it makes you feel better, I'll be the bad guy again, but if you want a little insight, I know a few things."

"What do you mean?" Pete said as he bit onto Gary's bait.

"Ah, femme-boy, I knew I could always count on you. Tell you what, I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you in on some secrets about Leo." He snickered, "She's been trained to hold her own, so no need to worry about them."

"Did you forget?" I stood up from my seat and followed the same circle that Gary was moving in, "Leo can't do what she was capable of doing when she knew you before."

Gary's smile faded, "What do you mean?"

"That's the reason why we're here. This isn't just because we're on some vacation, pauper!" I angrily shot back.

He started to grin, "You act as if you know everything you brainless and inn-bred moron!"

"I know a hell of a lot more than you do Gary!" I quickened my pace when he stopped in his tracks to reach for him. "If you're thinking that Damian can save her now, you're mistaken, the serum's been stolen, Leo's getting weaker as each day passes, and right now, she could be injured or even worse!"

Everyone including Gary looked at me with their mouths gaping open. It didn't take long though for Gary to snap back at me. When I stopped a few feet from him, he walked over with a fast pace and grabbed my sweater vest with one hand. "What do you mean?"

* * *

**Johnny's POV, the next morning…**

Yawn.~

I woke up the next morning with Leo still asleep in my arms, her body was now warmer. She must've woken up in the middle of the night to cover us both with my jacket since her face was nestled in my chest and my jacket was outstretched over us. I stroked her cheek and moved her hair that was covering her face. Most of it was still in the braid she had put it in when we were still on the plane.

"We're even." I whispered silently as she started to wake up.

"Johnny?" She quietly said as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah." I said as I watched her every movement.

"Umm….You're poking me." She blushed as she looked down into the blanket we were in at my arousal.

I smirked slightly, "Your fault."

She smiled as she started to get up from the bedding, "We should try to find everyone."

I pulled her back down, "Just a few more minutes, 'kay?" I asked as I notice the fire was out and the light from the morning sun illuminated the cave and showed every inch of Leo's perfect figure.

"Johnny!" She pouted, unable to break from my grasp as I hugged her waist and I could feel every time she struggled because her breasts would brush against my upper arm.

"This is the first time I've slept with a girl without actually doin' anythin' but sleep." I smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Why not do this with Lola?" She said as she stopped struggling. I released my grip on her and allowed her to get her clothes. I eventually got up and put mine on as well. _She really wants to be the good one here…_

When we were both dressed, we got out of the cave to find ourselves on another part of the island. We didn't have a map or anythin', but Leo said all the agriculture is similar, so it must mean that we were just moved to another side. I watch as Leo starts to look through her backpack.

"Awesome!" She says as she picks up a few things.

"What?" I say before I see the walkie-talkie in her hands. "Oh."

She presses the button on the bottom, which I assume is the one for our team. "Hello? Is anyone there? "

"Leo? Leo? Is that you?" We hear Beatrice's voice on the other end amidst the static, "I can't believe we forgot about these."

I reach into my back pocket and see one I forgot about as well. _It's drenched, no way it still – _

"Hopkins, you conniving pauper! You told us there was an Aquaberry warehouse out here!" I hear Gordo's voice on the other line. _Guess it still works._

"Where are you, mate?" Leo says as she looks around the surroundings.

"Over there!" I say pointing to smoke coming out from an area, potentially miles away from us.

"We'll be there." Leo says nodding as she looks at me. "Just stay right where you are."

"Roger that." Beatrice says as she ends the call.

Leo and I start heading towards the jungle of the island.

* * *

**Gary's POV, in the jungle…**

_Isn't this what you want? No, I want her alive. I want her dead. I can't let her die. It'll be easier once she's gone to rid you of Jimmy._ I wake up in the morning in a tent I shared with femme-boy. _He's still drooling all over his backpack. __I thought he would've been a light sleeper, I guessed wrong._

_"_Roger that." I hear Beatrice end her conversation with someone over her walkie-talkie. _Now, who could that be?_

I get out of the tent and look at her and a few other people who have gotten up early. All of them seemed to have had a rough night, especially Bif. I walked over to the guy who's sitting on one of the logs near the campfire letting the fire burn his meal to a crisp.

"Now, I'm not one to argue with your cooking skills, but I'm pretty sure that's not gonna taste very good." I say as I reach a foot of him.

"Huh?" He looks at me with bags under his eyes, "oh, I forgot." He looked as if he was about to pass out on the spot. Derby on the other hand looked as if he had the night of his life with how good he looked; the only thing missing was his perfectly groomed hair.

"What a wonderful day to be a Harrington." He said as he smugly inhaled the morning air, and then he saw Bif, "What on earth happened to you?"

Bif didn't even take notice of Derby or the fact that his food was so burnt, the pieces of charcoal that were on it started falling off. I actually felt kinda bad for him. _Pffftt, well no, not really…_A few minutes later, Beatrice started to explain to everyone what was going on and what Leo said.

"So, we just wait here?" Juri said as he started to get bored of attempting to make his sandcastle without the water.

"Yes, that's exactly what she told me." Beatrice smiled happily as she responded to Juri.

"What about Johnny?" Said Little Pete as he got out of the tent rubbing his eyes like the bastard child he is.

"I forgot to ask, but it sounds like he's okay since she did say, 'we'll be there'", Beatrice murmured, a bit dejected since she forgot to ask about Johnny.

"Now we play the waiting game." I say as I swing my arms in front of me with the same amount of irony I hold in my voice everyday.

"Gary, did you bring your meds?" I crookedly smiled as I saw Petey's eyes widen in horror.

_Geniuses don't need medication._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how many people still read this. I just wanted to let you all know that I truly do thank you for taking the time to review :D Also, there will be more lemons in the future, but I don't know if you want that as I've stated in the last chapter, but it is planned on. Please don't hesitate to ask me anything whether it be here or tumblr. Once more, reviews, favorites, and follows are always much appreciated!~**


	18. Ch 18 :: A Lot of Explaining

Chapter 18 :: A lot of explaining

**A/N: So, the chapters will be coming out weekly for awhile unless homework simmers down or if I get more, I'll do it every other week so there will be time for reviews if any *frowny face* Anyway, I totally forgot what was going on in the story and had to reread it all XD Luckily, I made a side-note summary for myself :D**

**Summary: Leo and Johnny end up in a cave and spend the night together. Since he broke up with Lola awhile ago, he's been feeling a bit down and has started to flirt with Leo. Bif explained the reason why they were even searching for these plants to everyone in the group. To Gary's surprise, Leo's life is in danger. Last time we left Sven's team, they were on Aldabra and had lost some of their personal belongings and supplies in the ocean surrounding the island. So, now…**

* * *

**Team Fox, Lola's POV**

_I'll admit, I did date Johnny before he became "King" because I truly did love him. Unfortunately, since last year with Gord, Jimmy, Peanut, and a few other boys, he stopped trusting me. I was afraid he'd stop paying attention to me if I stopped sleeping around, but that plan had quite the opposite effect. I love him still, even to this day, but he and I broke up because I wanted to. I felt it was wrong of me to keep holding onto him. He called me a slut and I even heard Lucky say that he heard him call me a bitch… Well, Johnny, even bitches can feel remorse…_ I sighed heavily as I looked out into the ocean as the waves retracted from the land. I couldn't help but think about Johnny since we decided to go our separate ways on this "assignment". At least, I think that's what that Leo and her cousin told the head. _Look at this way Lola; Ms. Danvers won't call you and Johnny into her office anymore for having a little 'fun'._ As that last thought escaped me, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Peanut.

"Oh, Peanut", I said as I grasped the situation I was in when I could see him and some of the other boys looking at me, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just for a bit. You okay?" He says looking at me with endearment. _I wonder sometimes if he even liked me. I know he was always watching out for me because Johnny told him to, but does he only think of me as just a friend…even after last year?_

"Yeah. I'm just thinking a little more about Johnny." I say as I look back to the ocean as the sun sets.

He clears his throat, "So, uh, you really miss him, huh?"

"I don't know. Johnny always liked _fast_, so I tried my best to fit the bill. Now, he won't even look in my direction." I pout as I tell him.

"I like _fast_ too, but I ain't gonna ask you to sleep around. I think Johnny just wanted you to be happy and be that girl he comes home to." Peanut slowly sits down next to me.

"Why are you even here with me?" I asked since it was a question I had wanted to know since he sat next to Lucky on the plane, but still tried to make contact with me. "Isn't it only because Johnny told you to again?" I rolled my eyes.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and grins, "Whoa there Lola, if anythin' I would say you're soundin' like you're jealous. Now, Lola Lombardi jealous? That's somethin' I gotta see!"

I playfully nudge his arm, "Oh shut up, Peanut. You always go off on a rant how you're busy doing things for Johnny whenever I come around."

He smiles at sits in front of me, blocking my view of the sunset and holds my hand to his lips, "Lola, Johnny's my best friend, and of course I'd do anythin' for the guy. Right now, I want you to know that I chose to go with you willingly." He kisses my hand and I blush, "I don't want to hear you say another word about him. Right now, it's just me and you. I mean sure there are Sven, Lucky, and them other boys, but you know what I –", his words are cut off by a kiss from me.

"Thanks Larry, you really are good to all of us." I say as I get off him. I smile and hold my hand out to him to help him up. _At this point, me and Johnny are pretty much through._

* * *

**Bryce's POV**

_Filthy stinking indignants, with their stinking filth._ I pinch my nostrils close while the boys of the team (that's everyone excluding Lola) attempt to fish for our food and set up camp. _I hate this. If daddy wasn't so poor, I could use the boat to fish. How can the Montrose's be the only family at the Golf & Yacht club without a boat? _I huff angrily as I pull some leaves out of a few bushes. I look around me and notice the group has gotten smaller.

"Hey, anyone seen Peanut?" Gordon says wiping his brow with his wrist.

A few boys shake their heads, but Lucky stands up, "Yeah, he went to check on Lola since that was the agreement we had with the leader."

Ethan cracks his knuckles beside me, "Well, I think it's gonna be nightfall soon, maybe we should get him and Lola to assist us. She could at least take out the leaves we need."

"Agreed, so why don't I go off and get them while you paupers, I mean gentlemen go on and continue working." I say as I set down my pile of leaves next to the campsite.

Sven shrugs as he holds a few large sized logs over his head. _This guy could probably beat that badly dressed, social reject, Hopkins if he wanted to…_ "Go for it. Be back in 10 minutes, alright?"

I nod my head and search for the two grease balls.

* * *

**Melvin's POV**

_How did I end up here by myself? I really wanted to be with that cute girl. What's her name?__Leo? Ah, whatever it is, she would make an amazing wench. Perhaps even Algie or Earnest would offer me a million groats if I had her._ I think happily as I imagine my incoming profit when I hear a sound coming from behind me.

"Who – Who's there?" I ask cautiously as I turn to face my foe. _What if it's a level 12 necromancer? _I start feeling myself tremble in fear as the rustling in the bushes becomes louder. "I'm warning you, I have the gauntlet of fire and wind. I'll burn your loot!" I threaten as Bryce emerges.

"What are you talking about O'Connor?" He says as he swats off some leaves from his vest.

"Oh, it-it's just you." I stutter slightly. "Care for a trade of goods?" I say as I reveal my bucket of salamander behind me. _Well, it's actually just a bucket of trout, salmon, and tuna._

"Ugh, no. I'm looking for Peanut and Lola. Have you seen them by any chance?" Bryce says as he puts his shirt collar over his nose and mouth to shield them from the smell of the sea.

"They're down that-a-way." I point further down the shoreline.

He squints at me with one eye and proceeds down the strip, "Thanks pauper."

I watch him stride past me and look at the waters calmly waver. _I wonder if Bryce would like to trade for a wench…_

* * *

**Peanut's POV**

Lola and I were making out after our exchange by the ocean. I gave her my jacket to stay warm while the waves stirred in front of us. I don't know what possessed me to kiss her, but I knew at this rate, Johnny would have my head if he found out. We just parted ways for a while to breath in some air when we saw a preppy kid come up to us.

"Hey, you two are needed at the campsite." He said as he slowly approached us.

"For what?" Lola asked as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"We need to gather just a bit more supplies. It's getting late." Bryce said with his head held high and Lola and I both looked up to see the moon in ascent.

"Alright, I guess the breaks over Lola." I say grabbing her hand.

Bryce caught sight of us and made a mental note. _Shit. He's got somethin' on me now._ I let go of her hand when it was most natural as we headed back and gave her a stern look. _I'll tell you later…_

When we got back to camp, I could see Lucky with his jacket tied around his waist, the bullies had sweat all over their faces, Sven was cutting some logs with an axe, and overall, everyone looked exhausted.

"So, what do we do now?" I said looking over at the team Leader.

"Larry, could you grab some twigs and branches from the ground or anywhere you can find them? And Lola, just pick up some large leaves, clean ones. They'll be used as plates." Sven said as he turned to me and Lola.

I nodded, "What can I do to please Johnny? I mean Lola. I mean…" I got a bit tongue tied when I saw Lola bending over to pick up some leaves. A few guys snickered.

Sven sighed, "That's all you two have to do, Melvin's out fishing, and if you want, you could help him. Or, if you've still got enough energy, go assist Ted and Constantinos. They're deeper in the woods trying to cut down the last of the posts we need for shelter." As he said that, we could hear a loud thud and birds scattering in the night.

"Oww…Am I bleeding? Ugh, that hurts so much…" We hear Constantinos whimpering in the distance.

I chuckle, "I'll probably help out Ted."

* * *

**Ted's POV**

I tried lifting the fallen tree off of Constantinos. Luckily for him, it didn't crush the little runt. There was a tree further out from us that was holding the one that had fallen into place, hovering right above him, but crushing the lower half of him. _Too bad he wasn't wearing a jock strap._ I barely manage to move the log before Larry shows up.

"Need a hand?" He says as he sees Constantinos struggling to move.

"I want to die…" Constantinos whines.

I exhale loudly, "Constantinos, just be the water boy, Larry, ever played football?"

"No." He cocks a brow.

"Just follow me then." I show him an example of me tackling the tree as it falls, and I step behind it to catch it. "It's like being a wide receiver, don't get too close though, or you'll wind up like him." I point to my new water boy.

"Heh, I got it."

Within a few hours, Sven makes his way over to us to pick up the last few logs and Larry and I act at crutches for Constantinos.

"So, how'd you get so built?" I asked Sven as he carries the last two trees on both his shoulders in front of us. "Did your coach give you lots of conditioning and steroids?"

He laughs at my remark, "Nah, mate, I was born this way." He continues on with his head held low and a smile on his face.

"Alright, I give. You're just pullin' our legs. Really, how'd you get so strong?" Larry asks.

"It really is as simple as that. However, the school I used to go to was similar to yours, but much worse." Sven says as he responds with a deadpan tone.

"How could it possibly be any worse than Bullworth that place sucks!" Constantinos bursted out as he limped while we walked forwards.

"Well, at Bullworth, I understand that it's a 'dog-eat-dog' world. The institution that I had attended before coming here was hellish. The students there would disappear occasionally and never be mentioned afterwards. We all knew why. So, there was no need for explanations."

When he paused, I asked with nervousness, "What happened to them?"

Sven paused and set the logs down in front of us, turning himself facing us and smiling, "I killed them."

Larry and Constantinos gulped with fear, and I laughed, "Seriously? No, tell us what really happened."

Sven smirked and picked up the logs again and proceeded down the path back to camp, "That is what really happened. I don't know if any of you know this, but that girl you see every day, Leo, she's just like me if not worse. Auel is too, he just chooses to be more passive about it. Out of us three, I'm ranked third. Just imagine what those two would do if they were ever upset."

I stop in my tracks with the other two guys and look at Sven's back. _This guy is dangerous._

* * *

**Hyotei's POV**

_I didn't expect to get here so easily. There you are Sven, looks like you have your guard down. _I increase my binoculars magnification when I spot Sventus' bio-signature. You see, my gadgets can lock-on to specific people that are within range of me if the subject already has a bio-signature that they have been familiarized within the past. I watch his movements with my binoculars and stealthily jump into a nearby tree. When I land on a branch, I peer through the lenses again, he stops from his position and looks right at me. _So, you can sense me from a mile away? I guess you really are a faithful dog._ I make my way to him since there's no point in hiding if he knows I'm already here. Well, there's that, and I may possible just love to tease him in person. I stumble upon him and some of his new friends.

"You're angry with me aren't you? It suits you." I pester Sven as I put a hand to his cheek.

He turns away from me, "What are you doing here? As you can see, I'm a bit busy."

I eye the tree logs he holds in his arms, "Oh, boo, you're boring. Maybe I should have seen the others?"

His friends that were lagging behind him caught up and notice me. An average sized boy with a pompadour hairstyle and grease stains on his shirt looks and me and addresses me, "Hey Leo, I thought you were with Johnny. How's he? Did you guys finish up early? Where is that guy?"

I glare at him for a moment and smile, "Ah, yes, Johnny", I look over to Sven who is glaring back at me, "He's fine, he's great in be – ", Before I can finish my sentence, Sven drops the objects he was carrying and grabs my arm, slamming me against a tree.

"Don't pull this crap, where is Leo?" Sven peers into my eyes as his comrades look confused.

"Hell if I know. I don't keep tabs on her. I can barely stand her, why would I look for her?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

Sven tightens his grip, "As much as I'd love to believe you, which I don't, I know for a fact that you hate her. It's been pretty fucking obvious for the past few years now. You even killed Marceline! She had nothing to do with anything!"

I reflexively slap him across the face with my free hand, "Marceline is the reason why Leo exists. I was just following Darrian's orders! It's her fault anyway."

He puts his hand on my upper arm, "Just following orders? Neither of them did anything to you. Why would you follow that psychotic doctor?"

"Leo and her mother are both responsible for my creation. They are responsible for the pain I had to endure because Damian didn't want to ruin his 'perfect' test subject 1.3.0. It was because of Leo being the Miss Perfection that she is that I had to fall under the trials many times so she didn't have to." I lifted the sleeve on my arm that he was holding to reveal many bruises and blemishes caused by the testing that I had to go through.

He released me and said, "So that's why you stopped listening to Damian. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell anyone about this? I'm sure we could've done something for you."

I shook my head and cried out, "I tried, I wanted to do something, but it's that damn girl you all care so much about! When she first met me, I fell for her ruse right away. She thanked me with her gentle smile for enduring the tests, and made me feel guilty. She had everything I wished for. I wanted her loving friends and family, but she didn't share any of it with me!"

"She had no clue!" Sven defended her, "She only met you once and nothing was explained to her, she didn't know you were going through all this, none of did!"

I sternly peered into his eyes, "What would you do then? Darrian told me that if I tried to leave, I'd only die quicker. If I didn't do as he instructed me, I'd have to go back to all the testing. He saved me, he rescued me from that horrid institution."

I watched him grit his teeth, "You only killed Marceline. Leo has had to slay more of her friends than you know…She's always hated herself for everyday she lived after those events, all of them constructed by the doctor you follow so willingly."

I smirk, "Not anymore."

"What?" He releases my arm and his eyes widen.

I brush my hair out of the way and I smile at him, "Darrian decided that he wanted to join the test subjects and take down Damian. Don't think I'm going to go soft on you since I've just spilled my back-story out the window, but I could care less about Leo still." I hold out the DNA sample Leo needs to regain 100% stability, "I was going to hand it over to you, but I don't want to anymore, I'll just watch her suffer the same way I did. Besides, I need this just as badly as she does."

Before I can pop open the vial, the boy who was talking to me earlier leaves his friends' side and takes it from me. "Sorry, whoever you are, but I don't think I agree with you."

I grin and give him a high kick into the hand he held the vial in. Since my own structure is faltering since I haven't had another replenishment sample, I watch as the vial shatters on the ground. _Humph, well at least this way, we'll both be doomed to our fate._

The boy looks at the glass particles shining dimly on the ground, "I – I'm sorry Sven, I tried…"

I make my leave as I hear Sven's last words with his friend, "I know, but it's alright. That vial is exactly why we're here. She'll get what's coming to her soon, let's just head back."

_You've got a lot of explaining to do…_

* * *

**A/N: So, if this isn't clear let me explain. Hyotei no longer works for Darrian, but she has a vendetta against both brothers now. After her chat with Sven, the people who were there (Larry, Ted, and Constantinos) are aware that she isn't Leo. At the end here, Hyotei is satisfied that if she doesn't have the serum, it'll be okay because Leo doesn't either. However, she knows how to get it which will happen at a later point in time. Any preferences as to who the next featured group will be? Please leave it in the reviews!**


	19. Ch 19 :: Who Knew

Chapter 19 :: Who knew

**A/N: I know I normally say something before I respond to someone, but seriously, LOL! **

**PurebloodPrincess09 – That LOL is up there for you XD I read every single one of your reviews. My god, you made me laugh so hard I wee'd a little. So, I'll take this time to answer your reviews in order.**

**1) Ch2 – I think I should be happy that Leo reminds you of your friend :O Also, Luke thanks you. He doesn't normally like being called cute, but he appreciates the compliment. I looked up the video for the Yeti who calls Daffy, George XDDDD He reminds me of Petey in that Pink Bunny suit. At this point in the story, Leo seems the least like a slut, but she kinda did a slutty thing…*Cough cough* Gary's fault *cough*. She doesn't even know if she has feelings for anyone yet because she's more focused on her schoolwork. By the way, I totes can relate to your situation!**

**2) Ch3 – Lola was probably Johnny's first, but it's been a year since the events of Jimmy VS Gary, so all that shit went down and he knew. I can imagine Lola being a kinder, sweeter, and nicer person, but she probably let it all go to her head when she started "developing". Yes, as you found out, Gary does do something to her.**

**3) Ch4 – By this point of getting around the school, Leo knows that there are perverts in her school and she manages to just "deal with it" even though Gary's umm…."thingy" does come as a bit of a surprise to her since she just met him. A lot of the lemon was inspired by your story! I thought the same thing when I saw the underwear the first time. I just looked at Jimmy and shook my head. Derby is a creep, handsome, but a creep. I do like him though :D Leo, as you find out later is an expert with knives, but she doesn't remember ever using one. When she touches a knife, it triggers an impulse in her that she can't describe. She doesn't know why, but she has done this before.**

**4) Ch5 – Bif is such a cutie! I love that he's so protective of her. The star-crossed lovers of RomeoxJuliet come into play here and Leo was a shoe-in for the part of Juliet, Johnny's background and his history of those more well-off than him made me decide to make him Romeo. Bif hates Johnny, so if the play had continued, he would have hated Johnny even more. I decided to omit the play since I had a better idea for the next chapter.**

**5) Ch6 – Auel is Leo's first boyfriend. Their breakup was mutual, but he still had some unresolved feelings for her. In a way, he's playing a role of a protective older brother. He may/may not ruin things for her and some of her suitors. Johnny's a bit drunk so he didn't really think too much about kissing her. It does spark something inside him. He leaves Leo to go think about what it is exactly. Derby is adorable jealous. I think that he would have been a good match for Leo, but I just think that it's a bit predictable and too simple to have her date him since they're both rich and he's the leader. Too much, too soon? Not sure if anything else will develop between them.**

**6) Ch7 – Sleeping with 3 people in a 2 person is uncomfortable and annoying for Leo as well. I laughed so hard when I wrote the part about Bif and Derby. I mean they are both REALLY competitive. It's funny that you mention resident evil, because some of the reference quotes from Hyotei are actually from Ada. They have similar personalities, but Hyotei can get butt-hurt easily.**

**7) Ch8 – Yeah, remember one of my notes said I was making things really difficult for myself? Well the addition of having every guy in Bullworth like her is a problem. VERY BIG PROBLEM! In the later chapter when there's the whole team thing and yadda yadda, she remains hidden behind everyone so people don't get added to the list. It's like "love at first sight". So the curse affects people that see her. She cares for Petey dearly as a friend, but she doesn't want to ruin the friendship she has with him since she was really happy to be partners with him in art. If she had dated him, chances are, it would have been a really rocky road to which Petey wouldn't be able to stand anymore. Bif and Derby got what they deserved XD Tad let curiosity get the best of him. When someone doesn't want to tell you something, there's probably a good reason why. Gary also feels a connection to Leo that he can't remove from himself. Who knows, he's still A.D.D. anyway.**

**8) Ch9 – Ho. Ly. Shit. Is right! That's what I was thinking when I saw the first 7 reviews. You make me so happy!~ Gary's always hated things that he couldn't have. Leo was one of those things when he was a child. Btw, If you've played Resident Evil 6, think of Leo as the Ada and Hyotei as Carla.**

**9) Ch10 - *explosion* I'm glad I blew your mind :D**

**10) Ch11 – Lol, Bif is like, so adorable when he gets overprotective of Leo! Sven is just a smart-Alec and he likes to tease people.**

**11) Ch12 – Petey is just so cute! I hated having to set him aside while Leo was gone, but he knew nothing about her and Gary's interaction before she went to see him. Petey's my favorite Bullworth student for all the reasons. However, I'm not sure if I want him to play an extended role for Leo, but most likely with Beatrice since she gets beautified in post-chapter.**

**12) Ch13 – YES! YES! YES! I have totally seen all the Vampire Knight and I was obsessed with it for so long. I almost bought the cosplay, but it's really expensive! I see that with Darrian and Olivier, they were best friends, but his brother Damian thought he would have been better off focusing on his work and not on a love affair since Olivier already told Marceline about his feelings. It's so odd though how Kaname and Yuuki are brother and sister, I was so rooting for them at the beginning of season one, but then when I found out I was like, 'Um, so, can Yuuki be with Zero now?' And then I got to the part about Zero and Ichiru I thought, 'oh, hell no'. Then I was really unsatisfied with the ending of season two. It's been awhile since I watched it, but I think she leaves with Kaname. Also, just realized, Zero and Ichiru (Ichi means one).**

**13) Ch14 – I hated Christy too, but I did think she was pretty so I had Jimmy make out with her if she was close by for healths :D Like I said before, I make things so difficult for myself.**

**14) Ch15 – No need to be surprised, I'm sure that's why you aren't and most likely, no one else is. I made Jimmy jump around the cafeteria once with a banana in his hand and played a video of monkey sounds in the background once. Try it, it's hilarious.**

**15) Ch16 – Yup, this chapter sums up with the croft curse. Lola is flirt, everyone knows this :P Constantinos is a negative-Nelly, a Debby-downer, and a bad-news-Ben! Lol, if someone does slap Christy, remember front side of the hand is abuse, the back side is discipline.**

**16) Ch17 – Derby is an ass. A hot ass, but an ass. Oddly, I don't really know if Bif can swim, maybe that's going to be the reason why he didn't jump in? Well he's still a jerk for saying those things. Gary is such a oddball, I love it though.**

**17) Ch18 – Whew! Finally! Before I address your last review, I want you to know that I love your story about Lucien, Alex, and Gary just….so much! I'm updating, so please update too, I can't wait no more! Hyotei is a bit psychotic, but she doesn't really mind it. She plays by her own rules. If she approves of the message, she'll be sure it's heard. As for Peanut/Larry, I figured Lola needed a little love, I don't hate her immensely, but I disliked what she does to Johnny. It's cool if you write reviews, as you can see, I read them all! It made me so happy to look at me reviews and I was shocked to see 30! I literally felt like I was going to shit my pants =_= in a good way.**

**Summary: Sven and company just ran into Hyotei while setting up their campsite. Larry/Peanut puts the moves on Lola. Bryce catches a slight PDA from them. Melvin is fishing outside by himself. Constantinos is now impaired. Hyotei leaves the scene as the DNA sample of Leo is shattered on the ground. So, now…**

* * *

**Team Dolphin, Luke's POV**

When we got our supplies to set up the campsite, it was already mid-day. _Is it really alright to bring Melody along? I mean, I can save her in case we run into problems, but why does she want to go in the first place? So willingly even…_ I waited outside her tent as she changed and smelled the food Edgar was making. _I'm so hungry…_

As if Edgar read my mind, he took one of the fish that was on a stick that was being roasted and put it on a paper plate for me. I thanked him and took out a tapioca pudding cup out of my rucksack. I offered it to him, but he rejected. After I ate the fish, I had some tapioca pudding. I'm just like an even smaller child when I eat sweets. I get really giddy and start happily swaying in my seat as I eat.

"Can I have some?" I see Melody take a spoonful of my pudding. Normally, I would get a little upset, but for some reason, I can't get mad at her. I start to feel my cheeks emit some sort of heat. _Maybe I've been out here too long… _I look at the sky and wait for Melody to finish eating before we head out to sea. _The cavern is 20 minutes away from here, if we set sail, that's just enough time before we need to plunge in._ I start remembering all of the times I used to scuba dive with Leo and mum. I never really got to meet my dad since he passed away when I was too young to remember him. I brushed the thought away as I waited for Bo, Damon, Hal, Melody, and Pedro to get on the boat. I trusted Edgar to make sure that Fatty and Ricky wouldn't eat the food. Strangely, I felt as if I could trust him easily even though he admitted to being at fault for the reason Leo was in the state she was in because he helped Gary.

Pedro was on the boat with to make sure the guys wouldn't drift too far away from land and my location. I let Melody use the suit because unlike her, my lungs were engineered to expand underwater. I could hold my breath for an hour if I really tried. By the time we were stranded in the ocean, I could see glowing coming from the coral below.

"Wow, it's pretty." Melody said peering over the edge of the boat.

"Yeah", I said lending her my hand to hold before we dove in, "Are you scared?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Not if you're here." She adjusted her scuba mask and air tank for our descent into the unknown.

I gave her a grin as I pulled her into the water and put my goggles on. It was cold, but my body adjusted quickly as I felt my breathing steady. The area we were going to investigate was 30 fathoms deep into the ocean. No normal being could ever hope to survive all the way down in the dark abyss that Melody and I headed to without the proper gear. Melody was attached to me with a chord, in case anything were to separate us, another chord was attached to her so that the guys could pull us up. Furthermore, when we got to the opening of the cavern, the only thing that was lit was the entrance.

"Luke!" I could barely understand, but I could tell Melody muffled my name. I looked at her unable to open my mouth as she got closer to me. She looked worried. She and I had practiced sign language on the boat during the sail here. I forgot some of the new things we came up with, but she was very frantic with her movements.

I tried to make sense of her motions. "_I…" _She points to her eye and I nod to show I understand. "_Can't."_ She makes an X over her chest. Then she starts panicking and points to her back. "_I can't go back?"_ I scratch my head to let her know I'm confused. She attempts another message by shaking her upper back. "_I can't shake?" _I still looked at her with a puzzled expression as we were still meters away from the cavern. _What's she trying to tell me?_ I then noticed the oxygen level on her air tanks were already reaching empty. Just a few more seconds and she would have no air. _Shit. _I make a face after realizing that Justin's scuba gear couldn't hold off any longer and I removed the mask from Melody as I signaled her to close her eyes and trust me. I tear off my own goggles and place my mouth over Melody's. _Hm, she doesn't taste like fish at least. _I laughed and I felt Melody's grip on me tighten. My chest started to thump hard. _I think I really like her._ Moments later, we find ourselves in an air pocket inside the cave.

Melody blushes, "Um, so…" She tries her best to create a conversation with me.

I smile and swim towards her again, "So?" I slyly ask her.

"That was just mouth-to-mouth so you could save me, right?" She says when I can clearly tell she's hoping it was more.

I hold her close and kiss her, "Sure, you could say that, but that one wasn't!" I cheekily swim away from her as the passage to the cavern awaits us.

"Luke!" She pouted, but then she smiled again. We swam to the larger portion of island in the underwater cavern, who would have guessed it would display the Venus fly-trap so openly.

"Now how do we get it?" Melody asked me as we stood looking at a large plant in front of us. _This particular plant must have been growing here for centuries if it's this big._ The plant towered over us. It was possibly three times our size…

"Toss me your bag." I say looking over at her. She was careful to remove the bag and not detach the cable around her waist. Inside the bag was a rod that turned into a spear just for me, a needle to extract the sample from the plants, a Petri dish for the sample, our walkie-talkies, and some miscellaneous items. I grabbed the needle. "Easy there, boy." I tried coaxing the plant. Since I had studied under Damian for the past few years, I recalled that this plant becomes aggressive when frightened. When it becomes this large, there's no telling how much damage it can do.

Right as I got close enough the extract the sample, one of the walkie-talkies started to sound off a static electricity signal. _No…_ I looked at Melody and told her to run into the water. The plant wasn't long enough to reach her out there. However, since I had gotten within range of it's heart, it quickly lifted me with one of its stems and tossed me into the rock wall. I could hear Melody cry as I felt the warm sensation of my blood trickle down my forehead and leg.

* * *

**Melody's POV**

_LUKE! _I stopped running when I saw him lying motionless on the ground. I was scared, but I didn't know what else to do. I was frozen in my tracks. I took a deep breath and ran towards him. _I'm probably gonna regret this._ The plant shrieked in agony as I noticed a large thorn was jabbed into its mouth. _Wait a minute, that's not a thorn, that's glass! It must have been there for a while since the flesh around it was healing, but the plant still felt pain._

"Try…Try removing it." Luke said as he tried to move.

"A-Are you crazy!" I shouted as I saw the plant writhe around.

"Just talk to it. These types of plants can understand people, it's evolved so far since it was grown here." Luke manages to say before the blood running across his cheek drips on the ground.

"But you need help!" I said holding him up.

"No, it's fine, watch…" I notice the flesh wounds Luke had been dealt close up instantly. My eyes widen with shock.

"What are you?" I ask as struggles to get up still.

"It heals me up on the outside, but I still feel pretty broken up on the inside." He says holding his chest cavity. "I'll explain everything to you when we get that sample."

"Fine, but you better be right about this, stay put!" I scold him and turn to face the large, green beast. "So…Can I help you?" I cowardly say as I walk to the base of the plant.

To my surprise it calms down and starts to make a purring sound. _Oh, so it is a boy._ It opens its mouth just wide enough more me to be able to reach in and grab the glass shard and yank it out. The plant gasps in agony as it closes its jaws on me and lifts me into the air where it squirms violently.

"HEY! Put her down!" Luke shouts. I can see him limping at a fast pace towards the plant and he steps on one of the large leaves to get me. "Melody, jump!"

"I'm…I'm scared…" I look down and notice that I'm towering a good 15 feet above Luke.

"I'll catch you. Remember what I told you on the way in? Trust me!" He yells back as the plant starts trying to swallow me.

"I…I trust you!" I leap out of the mouth of the crappula maxima fortissima. Luke gracefully catches me and we both are covered with fly-trap spit. "Okay, this is disgusting."

Luke smiles before he notices the plant calming down. He sets me gently down and walks over to it and extracts the sample. He puts the liquid into a Petri dish and seals it. "Ready for cultivation. Thanks mate." He pats the plant on the head. It starts purring again. _Maybe this plant is into both?_

When Luke and I get out of the cave, I tug the cable. After about 15 minutes, I feel someone pull on me. Luke and I travel through the waters in an embrace as we share his air. _I thought it was weird that he was able to breathe underwater for so long. It still is, but at least I can say my first boyfriend is a mermaid. Better than that Freak show one at the carnival. As if Luke read my mind, _I felt him smile as we held our lips together.

* * *

** On the boat, Pedro's POV**

Damon and Bo start rocking the boat as pull Melody and Luke up. It had been 3hrs since they left and Hal was doing more fishing since he said the fish started to look like chocolate while sun was beating down on him and leather coat. There's no way he smelled as bad as Fatty. _I wonder if he's trying to mask his smell, or maybe he's trying to lose weight. _I shrugged off my thoughts and watched Bo and Damon imitate a tug-of-war contest with the ocean. When Melody and Luke finally reached the surface, I noticed they were kissing before they gasped for air. _Oh, he is definitely telling me what happened later!_

* * *

**Back at the shore of Mamanuca**

"There you guys are, I was afraid I was gonna starve if you didn't show up." Ricky said as he stomach growled loudly when we anchored the boat back to the pier.

"I barely managed to save the food, you got here on point." Edgar said fist-bumping with Luke.

"Uh, if we don't hurry, Fatty will eat it all." Melody said pointing to a nerd who was running to the meals. We all laughed and headed over. My clothes got a little soaked from when Damon "accidentally" pushed me off, but they were dry by the time Hal decided to start fishing.

After dinner, Luke and I had a long talk about him dating Melody. I didn't really mind, it was just she was such a goody-two-shoes. _I mean if I were Luke, I'd date someone like Karen, or Luke's sister Leo._ I think I've been shot down enough times by the older girls though to know that I don't stand a chance! After my incident with Jimmy catching Eunice and I in the stalls last year, I think I can understand.

_Who knew Luke hit puberty pretty late…_ I chuckle to myself as we fall asleep with our backs facing each other in our tent.

* * *

**A/N: I think all the small children should be 14 or 15 by now, but let's just say they're 14. Also, if anyone wants me to draw anything for them, just leave a review telling me what. I'm now open to OC requests to fill up my boredom :D Thank you once again to everyone who has left a review! They really make me want to keep writing! Don't forget to tell me whose group you want to see next! **


	20. Ch 20 :: Whatever is going on here

Chapter 20 :: Whatever is going on here, I'm going to end it…

**A/N: Sorry guys, this story may be put on hold for awhile after this chapter just because I now have the block of writers :( This chapter was brought to you by Willisheen for help on writing it and PurebloodPrincess09 for making so many reviews and asking for this team :D**

**Guest – I know right? There's rarely any little buddy romances going on. I mean here they're in their freshman year, granted, but at least they should have some little crushes and things going on, not like with Pedro and Eunice, but you know what I mean XD**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – You already know the answer to your entire review XDD Hopefully, this installment of this story can fulfill your dying needs :]**

**Summary: Luke and Melody barely made it out of the cave, but they did manage to get the sample. Pedro finds out about Luke and Melody's romance. Last time we saw Jimmy and Zoe, there seemed to be a bit of trouble in paradise. Gord and Pinky also seem to be struggling being away from their home-life. So, now…**

* * *

**Team Gorilla, Jimmy's POV**

"Jimmy!" Zoe said trying to catch her breath running after him when the morning sun was just rising.

"What?" I asked, I couldn't look at her. I felt so guilty.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me with a really worried expression.

"Nothing." I continued rummaging in the bushes looking for whatever that crappu-whatever was. I mean I knew what it looked like; I just hated repeating the name.

"Jimmy, stop for a second." Zoe said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Zoe.

"But we need the plant." I stated, and turned back around, beginning to walk away from her.

"Oh yeah, the plant! The thing that could be anywhere!" Zoe shrieked at me, causing me to stop and turn around.

I shook my head as I turned around to explain to her, "This is for Leo! This is important, Zo-", she cut me off with a passionate kiss. Taken aback, I pushed Zoe away. "What was that for?" I asked, my voice hinted I was surprised.

"You need to relax. Let me help." Zoe instructed, calmly.

I did as I was told and stood still, waiting for Zoe's next move. To my upmost shock, she took off her top and pulled me into a deep, meaningful kiss. I didn't shrug her off this time and let her tackle me playfully to the ground. The two of us continued to kiss as Zoe tried to take off my shirt and vest.

* * *

**Gord's POV**

"Pinky, we need to find shelter soon, why not try helping." I asked as I looked over to her sitting on a log with a tissue underneath her so she wouldn't dirty her clothes.

She started pouting, "Why didn't Jimmy let me go with him?"

I sighed, "Because, you still have Derby remember?"

"Derby who?" She snarled, "I don't know anyone with that name after he ditched me for my best friend."

I rolled my eyes, "He didn't ditch you, you basically chased him away with all your talk about how he's always late to your dates, don't you remember? You even punched him square in the jaw before we left."

She thinks for a moment while tapping her index finger to her temple, "Oh, that? That was nothing, it didn't even phase him that I left for Jimmy!" She folded her arms in front of her chest, "Besides Gord, I AM A PRINCESS! People should to things for me!"

I scoff, "You're impossible you know that?"

"I'm impossible? YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! You're the one who dragged me to your team when Jimmy lied to us about an Aquaberry Warehouse out here!" She yelled at me kicking some sand in my direction.

"Watch it Pinky! I know neither of us are in the mood to be here right now, but we must find that flytrap that resembles the plant Hopkins killed last year in Derby's Greenhouse.

"You have got to be joking! Why do we even need that useless thing!" She shot back angrily.

"Because", I raised my voice in a serious tone, "Since you didn't bother listening to the explanation at the meeting, this plant is to save your 'best friend'."

"Oh, why can't I just give her money, it's the least I can do…" She solemnly spoke as she plopped back down on the log.

I was getting tired of her arrogance in general. _Maybe it was the sun above me that was radiating so brightly that I started getting angry? No, I'm pretty sure it's the fact that I listened to the lie Hopkins told me and am now stuck with an irritated Pinky. She's probably having that 'time of month' she keeps whining about._

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked, stopping me from taking off his t-shirt.

"Don't talk." I said simply as I straddled his waist and forced Jimmy's top off. I began to work on Jimmy's neck, giving him red marks up and down it with my lips. A small moan escaped his mouth, causing me to shiver with sexual excitement. I violently ripped off Jimmy's jeans and pulled down his zipper, revealing Jimmy's 'package'. He, now turned on, sat up and took control. His body was arched over, on top of me and, after 30 seconds of fiddling around, he took off my bra. He began to play with my boobs, sucking and lightly biting them, causing me to moan as well. He pulled down my skirt and thong, leaving the pair of us fully naked.

He began to play with my lowers. I let out uneven moans and screams, arching my back with pleasure. He continued to finger me for a couple of minutes, before I stopped him.

"Put it in, Jimmy." I commanded, my voice was soft and authoritarian at the same time. He did as I instructed him and slowly placed himself into my lower entrance, the place he was used to playing with since I met him last year. He started making me scream with ecstasy. I dug my nails into his back, and sucked on his neck, muffling my pants for air and pleasure. Jimmy began to thrust with his hips, earning a few moans from me every time he finished a stroke.

After a few minutes, he felt he was nearing his finish, and increased his pace, causing my screams to gain volume. When he reached his climax, finishing inside of me, he flopped over onto his back. I flung my arms around him and we lay together, exhausted on the sandy shore of the island we were on.

* * *

**Russell's POV**

_Russell smash trees in path. Russell find plant for cute girl that talks funny. _Russell headed into the forested area of the Rock Islands with Trevor.

"The kids are crazy at this school. It-it's like they put something in the water!" Trevor said to Russell.

"At least you didn't call Russell dumb. Russell not dumb." Russell said to small boy as Russell smash down more trees in way.

"Whoa there big guy, we don't want to destroy the eco-system here. Cutting down too many trees could lead to the extinction of some animals." Trevor said as Russell had back to him.

Russell think for a moment about wild animals, "Inside Russell's thick skin; big heart of warrior poet." Russell look at Trevor watching back, "However, Russell still would be barbarian king thousand years ago."

Boy steps back from Russell. _Russell smile because Russell now hurts for peace, but boy don't know._

* * *

**Algie's POV**

"Are you guys sure we should be playing G&G without Earnest? I mean aren't we here to look for something?" I looked to my two homies Donald and Cornelius, they decided on this game instead of looking around.

"That's what Jimmy's for." Cornelius turned to me as he rolled the 20-sided die for his turn.

"7, you go to the dungeon and find a relic. Decide what to do with it your next turn." Donald read aloud from the mystic card.

"Guys, I really think we should be doing something." I said a bit nervous that they'd think I wasn't very cool for trying to get them away from their game. _I was right._

"Algie, are you really starting to act like – ", Donald was cut off as someone stood behind us.

I turned around to see a few large wolverines. _Oh no…soiled again…_

* * *

**Luis' POV**

_This place is like New Coventry all over again._ I look up at the trees towering over me. _Doesn't look too friendly around here when you're alone… _

"Crrrrrrr…."

_What the…_

"CrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH"

I turn around and see a plant growling at me. _Is that normal?_

In the corner of my eye, I see it swallow a fly. _Yeesh…_

"That's a pretty cool thing you did there." I said to the plant. I think I remember hearing Dr. Slawter said that they like being talked to.

"Rrrrrrh?" The plant inflects its tone.

"Could you do me a favor?" I slowly walk over to the plant.

"crrrr….." I take that noise as a yes from the plant and proceed taking the needle from my backpack.

"Now, this is going to sting." I held one of bulbs of the blooming plant in my hand. "It'll only take a second."

The plant opens its mouth and groans, "RRRRRAAAAAHHHH", it slowly closes after I remove the needle.

"Uh…Need a Band-Aid?" I watch as the plant retracts the bulb. It shakes as if rejecting my offer.

"Well…alright then…" I said as I placed the contents onto a Petri dish. _Did I just talk to a plant? I need to start football season again…_

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

"Zzzt…zzzt…Hop….kins…zzt…" I hear the walkie-talkie in my pocket fill with static as I watch Zoe get dressed.

I press the button and hold it up as I respond, "Luis, that you?"

"Zzzt…Yeah, hey, I got good news for ya." He says while the static dissipates.

I watch as Zoe bends over sliding her underwear back on in front of me and I hold the button down again, "Oh yeah?"

Another person joins the conversation, "JIMMY! JIMMY! We need help! DOGS, RABID DOGS!"

"Algie?" I turn away from Zoe's behind as I question his call.

"Jimmy, we're being chased on island 3! Help now!" Donald said as he took the receiver away from Algie.

"Keep running, they'll stop chasing you eventually." I said as Zoe wrapped her hands around my shoulders and bit the top of my ear seductively.

"We're trying, but Algie peed himself earlier. I think they have his scent!" Cornelius panicked.

"Alright, I'll go head over." Zoe looked at me discontentedly, "Aw man, I'm sorry Zoe. I won't let anyone else come in between us after this. I promise."

"You better be serious Jimmy, otherwise I won't let you get away next time." She winked at me and kissed my cheek as we walked hand-in-hand over to the raft. _Damn Nerds, aren't you guys smart enough to get out of these situations…_I completely forgot about Luis.

"Oh yeah, Luis, what did you want to say again?" I said as I heard him trying to speak.

"If you want him back, come find me. I'll be waiting for you on Ball's Pyramid." _That wasn't his voice, it sounded like Leo. Why was she here? Why was she going to Ball's Pyramid? What exactly is going on here?_ Zoe and I looked at each other with a worried expression. _Whatever is going on here, I'm going to end it…_

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, sorry for the shortness, but it is due to writers block. Anyway, I'll try to continue the story next weekend if at all possible for my schedule of portfolio things -_- Also, if you haven't already, read PurebloodPrincess09's My Roommate is a Sociopath. I'm doing a joint story with her called Memories of Melodies and nothing in that story will make sense to you unless you read her story first. Yes, I am doing fanart, so if you have a request PM me and I'll try to get it ASAP. Normally it can take up to a week to get it done, so please bear with it. Please review, follow, or favorite as they are always much appreaciated!~**


End file.
